Proibido Ler
by Saabrina
Summary: O que acontece quando Edward professor de Bella lê seu diário e acaba descobrindo todos os pensamentos da garota conservadora. Summary completo LEIAM! ÚLTIMO CÁP ON!
1. Chapter 1

Proibido Ler

O que acontece quando Edward professor de Bella lê seu diário e acaba descobrindo todos os pensamentos da garota conservadora. Será que ele devolve e finge que nada aconteceu ou tentar descobrir mais coisas e até realizar os desejos da garota, mesmo sabendo que ela está loucamente apaixonada por ele. E você o que faria esqueceria o que leu ou tentaria descobrir mais segredos mas não se esqueça que as vezes o que é proibido é mais gostos ou é simplesmente proibido porque pode nos fazer mal. Essa história vai revelar tudo. LEIA mesmo sabendo que é proibido, mas assim que é bom né?

Cap 1

_Querido diário_

_Acho que esse começo é muito fofo comparado ao que eu vou escrever aqui._

_E eu sei que já esta até virando rotina falar dele meu professor. Eu pensei que podia esquecê-lo, que só seria mais uma paixonite, mas com o tempo eu percebi que não._

_Ver ele na frente da sala explicando a matéria fazendo eu me sentir estupidamente apaixonada por alguém que eu sei nunca teria. Mas mudando de assunto eu amo meu professor e sei que nunca vou ter nada com ele._

_Tenho que dizer que ele é absurdamente lindo e que não devia ser professor mas sim modelo. Seus cabelos bagunçados dava um ar jovial e a barba que as vezes estava mal feita só o deixava mais interessante e misterioso. Os olhos verdes sem explicação, era impossível não se perder neles._

_A aula era totalmente interessante principalmente quando ele falava a voz grossa e levemente rouca só o deixava mais sexy se é que pode ser possível mas vindo dele tudo era possível. Tenho que admitir não prestava muita atenção no que ele falava porque sempre estava imaginando aquela boca maravilhosa grudada na minha me deixando sem ar._

_Nossa é melhor eu parar se alguém me vê escrevendo vai querer ler, e é muito constrangendo alguém saber o que eu penso do meu professor. Por isso é totalmente proibido ler o diário de Bella Swan._

* * *

Aiii gente nem deveria estar postando essa fic, mas eu tive essa idéia ontem e não podia esquecer. Eu sei mais um história de professor e aluna mas cara isso é tão excitante temos que admitir. Espero que gostem e dependendo das reviews amanha mesmo eu posto o segundo cap.

E amanha tbm eu vou postar o próximo cap de Tem que se odiar XD

_Bjinhuzz Coisas fofinhas! _


	2. Isso que é professor

Cap 2 – Isso que é professor.

Hoje seria mais um dia de tortura ou talvez de alegria dependendo do horário as duas coisas. Queria começar meu dia super feliz entrando na sala e mandando beijos para todos, mas o horário não permite então só um sorrisinho esta bom.

- Olha lá vem a senhorita alegria.

- Bom dia pra você também Alice.

- Mas não é que ela acordou de bom humor, está me devendo 10 reais Emm.

- Ahh ta vendo Bella porque você tem que ser tão imprevisível?

- Esse é meu charme baby.

- Há há engraçadinha.

- Te Love Emm.

Emmett e Alice eram meus melhores amigos desde a primeira série, os dois eram irmãos gêmeos mesmo sendo tão diferentes um do outro. Alice era histérica e teimosa mas mesmo assim uma flor, Emmett bobo e engraçado mas mesmo assim um gato se ele não fosse meu amigo e eu não o considerasse um irmão com certeza eu daria em cima dele.

- Ae Bella acorda, vamos pra sala.

Emmett disse me abraçando pelos ombros e Alice saltitava na nossa frente. Entramos na sala e sentamos no nosso lugar. Nós sentávamos no fundo no canto perto da janela, Alice sentava na minha frente eu na ultima carteira e Emmett do meu lado.

Mesmo os dois sendo meio que populares na escola, eu não era uma garota que chamava muita atenção onde passava, eu sou muito na minha e não ligo pro que os outros falam. E mesmo eu tendo amigos super legais meus segredos se resumem num diário, não que eu não confie nos meus amigos, mas é que a coisas que não devem ser ditas e nem ouvidas, simplesmente tem que ficar guardadas com a gente.

E por isso eu tenho meu diário que eu ganhei no meu ultimo aniversario mas só estava o usando de uns tempos pra cá na verdade comecei a usá-lo quando o professor novo chegou e eu percebi que não teria coragem de contar pra Alice e nem pro Emmett o que eu sentia pelo meu professor.

Tinha medo de contar para eles e eles me acharem uma louca psicopata que tem taras por professores bonitos e inteligentes, mas quem nunca teve.

- Oi Bella.

- Ola Jasper.

Jasper não era um amigo só um colega de classe e até hoje acho que ele só fala comigo por causa da Alice.

- Ola Alice.

Não disse.

- Ola Emmett.

- Oi cagão.

O Emmett odiava o Jasper só porque ele era meio falso, a novidade me diz uma pessoa nessa escola que não é falsa tirando a Alice Emmett e eu.

- Emm não fala assim do Jasper.

A novidade Alice também tinha uma quedinha quer dizer um tombo pelo Jasper.

- Ah Alice me poupe ta!

- Não liga pra ele não Jasper.

- Tudo bem Alice eu não ligo.

Graças ao bom Deus o sinal tocou e o professor beldade chegou Jasper teve que sentar, mas quem disse que eu liguei pra alguma coisa quando vi o entrando pela porta com uma camisa pólo azul uma calça Jeans surrada e um all star preto.

- Bom dia classe.

Opa com certeza o dia estava bom.

- Fizeram a lição?

Que lição?

Cutuquei o ombro da Alice e ela se virou.

- Que foi Bella?

- Ele passou lição pra casa?

- Claro você não se lembra?

- Não

Ela me olhou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Ou talvez você não ouviu porque estava distraída com um certo alguém.

- Não viaja Alice, tenho outra coisa pra me preocupar não me diga que ele vai corrigir hoje?

- Pior que vai e ainda vai valer nota.

- Fudeu.

Ele foi chamando cada um até chegar ao meu nome.

- Isabella Swan.

Como meu nome ficava lindo ao ser pronunciado por ele, não deveria estar viajando agora era mais uma das lições que eu não fiz, e o pior de tudo estava sem nota na matéria dele.

Levantei bem divagar e fui até ele, ele me olhou e eu me perdi naqueles olhos verdes.

- Onde esta o seu caderno Isabella?

- E-Então professor é que e-eu não fiz.

- Mas uma lição Isabella que você não faz, qual é o problema a matéria que é difícil você não entende o que eu falo?

- Não é isso é que... Quer dizer eu não sei.

- Se você não sabe eu menos. Esse bimestre você vai ficar com nota vermelha de novo.

- Ok professor.

- Pode se sentar.

Eu deveria estar brava com ele, mas essa cena toda só me mostrou que ele se importa comigo OMG to feliz.

- Bella você acabou de levar um sermão do professor e está com esse sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Você nunca me entenderia Emm.

- Novidade.

Sentei-me, e depois de alguns minutos Edward levantou e começou a explicar a matéria. Aproveitei que estavam todos ocupados peguei meu diário que estava na minha mochila e comecei a escrever.

_Desisti de começar a escrever de um jeito legal porque a única coisa que sai é querido diário totalmente clichê._

_Bom diário acho que você até já sabe de quem eu vou dizer, isso dele mesmo Edward gostoso Cullen meu professor. Hoje ele só fez eu me apaixonar mais, como sempre eu não fiz a lição de casa, mas hoje ao invés dele só me olhar com um olhar reprovador ele falou comigo. Ta eu sei estou parecendo uma garotinha apaixonada, mas ele pareceu tão preocupado comigo, talvez seja só mais uma besteira da minha cabeça. E só de pensar que ele está preocupado comigo já me deixa de bom humor._

- Bella o que você tanto escreve?

- Ai que susto Alice, não estou escrevendo nada.

- Nossa pra quem não esta escrevendo nada, esta muito concentrada.

Guardei o caderno rapidamente de baixo da mesa, depois colocaria na bolsa.

O sinal tocou e eu estava distraída olhando pro Emmett que estava com a cara emburrada porque o professor chamou sua atenção pela piadinha que ele disse, e o Emmett odeia quando falam mal de sua piada.

- Relaxa Emme eu gostei da piada.

- Sério Bella valeu.

Sorri pra ele e sai mas não percebi que deixava algo pra trás meu _diário._

POvEdward

Depois de todos os alunos saíram eu fiquei em paz, quem disse que é fácil dar aula pra um bando de adolescente de 17 anos, e o pior tem uns engraçadinhos tipo Emmett Masen que falou uma piada que mesmo que me pagassem eu não riria. Okay eu não sou tão chato quando alguma coisa é engraçada eu rio, mas tem que ser muita engraçada.

Fui olhando em cada carteira porque os alunos sempre esqueciam de alguma coisa, olhei todas as carteiras e na ultima perto da janela achei um caderno que estava escrito diário, peguei o na mão e eu vi que era de alguma garota por causa dos enfeites, só não me lembrava quem sentava naquele lugar.

Tentei de tudo lembrar quem sentava naquele lugar, mas não conseguia.

- Vou abrir. Disse pra mim mesmo.

Tinha algumas coisas escritas típico de uma garota quando foi ao shopping ao cinema, saiu com os amigos, mas uma coisa me fez parar, que era.

_Hoje eu tive um sonho, sonhei com meu professor eu não deveria, mas ele não sai da minha cabeça. Sei que já tive vários sonhos com ele, mas esse superou todos._

_Eu estava na sala de aula sozinha e ele entrava como sempre com a cara séria._

_- Bom dia Isabella, hoje sera uma aula especial._

_Eu olhei pra sala._

_- Mas estamos sozinhos professor._

_- E não é assim que é melhor._

_Seu sorriso tinha malicia e desejo e eu nunca tinha o visto assim._

_- Venha até aqui Isabella._

_Fui até a mesa dele e me surpreende ao ver um volume em sua calça._

_- Está vendo do jeito que você me deixa?_

_- Uhun..._

_- Então vem aqui ver de mais perto._

_Quando cheguei perto dele ele me sentou em seu colo e pude sentir como o volume era mesmo grande. Ele me beijou e sua mão foi pasando por todo meu corpo._

_- Aah Edward._

Não consegui mas ler a aluna Isabella Swan sonhou isso comigo, eu sei que tinha garotas que gostavam de mim só por ser um professor novo, mas ela nunca demonstrou nada sempre foi tão quieta, é mas como diz o ditado as quietinhas são as piores.

* * *

Galerinha do beem esta ai mais um cap, ai hoje eu to cheia de inspiração acho que é a gripe hehe XD.

Agradecimento a:

_**SimoneLuiza**__: Que boom que vc adoroouu espero que tenha gostado desse cap bjinhuzZ E CONTINUE LENDO XD_

_**Krol Black:**__ Que boom que adorou. É mesmo até eu quero um professor desses MEU DEUS! Kk bjinhuzz e continue lendo._

_**Gby00: **__Ta ai o cap floor hehe essa fic com certeza vai ser supeer excitante hehehe Bjinhuzz e contiinuue lendo._

_**Nih Valim:**__ Que bom que está morrendo de curiosidade. Eu tbm amo historias assim amoor impossível é foodaa hehe bjim Ahh e esse cap fez vc virar fã?_

_**Ana Krol: **__AHH sério que vc gostou? Espero que tenha gostado desse tbm bjiim!_

_**Mah: **__Ai Ai vc sabe que eu te amo néeh hehe que boom que esta gostando dessa fiic, se vc ainda estiver aii pode ler essa hehe li sua review na TQSO e amei vou responder no próximo cap bjinhuZZ Eu moro em Sp Barueri conhece? acho que é longe de onde vc mora Aahh e passa seu MSN quero conversar com vc e te conhecer melhor ! XD _

Espero que todas tenham gostado desse cap porque de agora em diante vai pegar fogo hehe bjinhuZz florzinhass!


	3. Observações interessantes

Cap 3 – Observações interessantes

POVEDWARD

Eu não deveria ler mais aquele diário, os pensamentos daquela garota me davam medo. Nunca pensei que aquela garota quieta poderá pensar tudo isso e sonhar tudo isso, é as aparências enganam. Mas mesmo que eu dissesse pra mim mesmo não ler mais aquilo uma parte de mim me obrigava a ler, e essa parte era bem maior que a parte sensata do meu corpo.

Iria devolver o diário dela e fingir que não li nada, mas como eu posso devolver o diário dela na maior cara de pau e dizer "olha ta aqui seu diário" mas por dentro assim " garota que pensamentos são esses, da onde vem tanta safadeza? ". Talvez eu não devolva o diário, vou começar a observa – lá mais.

Naquele dia não daria pra observar ela mais com certeza amanha ela não me escapa.

POVBELLA

Eu estava no intervalo com Alice e Emmett, quando do nada eu pensamento louco passou por mim eu guardei meu diário? Na hora abri minha bolsa e não o vi lá, onde ele estaria com quem estaria e o pior alguém podia ler, e o pior de tudo mesmo descobrirem que fui eu que escrevi tudo aquilo, meus segredos meus sonhos mais picantes estavam naquele diário ele não podia sumir assim.

- Que foi Bella?

- Nada por quê?

- Você está tão distraída.

- Que nada.

Eu não podia dizer a eles porque eu estava preocupada, se eu dissesse teria que dizer também o que eu escrevo naquele diário, e só de pensar nisso já embrulha meu estomago.

As aulas passaram lentas e torturantes, e em horas eu já estava em casa. Sem meu diário eu estava meio incompleta, todos os pensamentos que eu tinha eu não podia dizer a ninguém, meu diário era meu confidente onde eu coloco coisas que eu não tenho coragem de dizer.

Só de pensar que ele não está comigo que pode cair em mãos erradas, e o pior se Edward ler, se ele me achar uma louca, ai não quero pensar nisso.

POVEDWARD

_...Eu amo do jeito que ele anda, e de como olha para as garotas que dão em cima dele, mas não é um olhar malicioso e sim um olhar reprovador que o deixa mais sexy..._

Ok eu não parei de ler, seria um pecado parar de ler as coisas que essa garota escreve, ela me conhece tão bem, mais que qualquer mulher que já tenha ficado comigo. E tenho que admitir ela é diferente das outras garotas da idade dela, estava lendo outras coisas no diário e ele escreveu que ama musica clássica que garota na idade dela gosta de música clássica? Bom eu amo musica clássica, quando ouço me sinto mais leve mais eu sabe? Essa garota me surpreende a cada palavra que escreve.

Estou louco para que ela chegue logo na aula. Sim eu estou esperando ela chegar, será que ela sentiu falta do diário? Talvez sim porque deu pra perceber que ela escreve muito nele. Quando o sinal tocou meu estomago deu uma volta inteira e eu me senti como um adolescente de 15 anos, sorri internamente como uma garota de 17 pode fazer isso comigo.

Parei de pensar quando vi ela entrar com o grandalhão e uma baixinha ela me deu uma olhadinha só que desviou quando viu que eu a olhava, se sentou no fundo da sala e começou a conversar com o grandão. Levantei-me e fui até o meio da sala.

- Bom dia classe.

Ouvi risadinhas de algumas garotas mas não liguei.

- Hoje irei recapitular o que eu disse ontem.

- Professor!

- Sim Tanya?

Ah hoje eu não estava com paciência para agüentar as perguntas dessa garota fútil.

- O que o senhor falou mesmo ontem?

Olhei pra ele e tive que segurar o riso, ela estava com a ponta da caneta na boca tentando ser sexy, meu Deus essas garotas de hoje em dia estão me dando medo.

- Vou fingir que eu não ouvi isso Tanya, porque se não te dou um zero agora mesmo.

Ela se encolheu na cadeira e tirou a caneta da boca, bem melhor.

- Ok então vamos começar.

Enquanto dizia a matéria de ontem, meus olhos sempre encontravam o de Isabella, eu não sei mas algo naquela garota me fazia bem eu não sei se eram os olhos chocolates ou a boca vermelha e carnudo, ou o rubor na bochechas quando ela via meus olhos nela, sem querer acho que já estava realizando um desejo dela.

- Agora façam os exercícios que eu vou passar.

Depois de escrever alguns exercícios de matemática me sentei.

- Ah e quem quiser ajuda é só vir aqui.

Na verdade só disse isso por ela, talvez vendo ela mais de perto poderia fazer eu raciocinar direito e perceber que ela é só uma criança perto de mim, porque ela tem 17 anos e eu 27 está totalmente fora de questão eu ter alguma coisa com ela.

- Prof...

- O que foi Tanya?

- Não entendi a dois.

Novidade você não entende nada, fica querendo só dar em cima dos garotos e dos professores.

- Ta bom vou te ajudar.

Depois de ter ficado vinte minutos explicado uma simples questão pra Tanya percebi que a pequena paciência que eu tinha já havia ido embora.

- Professor.

Só que aquela voz fez tudo ficar melhor, com certeza não era Tanya ou Lauren, elas não tinham uma voz tão doce e aveludada. Quando olhei pra quem me chamava fez eu me lembrar das palavras do diário.

_...E eu me sinto bem quando ele me olha, é bom saber que eu existo no mundo dele... _

Com certeza ela existia.

- Sim?

- E-E não q-quero atrapalhar, mas s-será que o senhor pode me explicar à lição?

- Claro. Sorri pra ele e percebi que as bochechas já começavam a ficar vermelhas.

A observando de perto, só mostrava que ela é e poderia ficar até mais uma mulher linda, os cabelos chocolates emolduravam o rosto perfeitamente e os lábios não muito finos e nem muito grosso a deixava com um ar angelical, os olhos também chocolate transmitia inocência, é mais lê o diário dela pra saber o que aqueles olhos inocentes guardam.

Seria bom descobrir tudo dela principalmente seu corpo sobre a minha cama... Meu Deus estou fantasiando com uma aluna dez anos mais nova que eu, estou ficando louco.

- Então entendeu Isabella?

- Sim com o senhor me explicando assim fica mais fácil.

Uma cantada? Talvez mas os olhos dela não a entregava mas seu rubor sim.

- Que bom.

Ela se virou e foi caminhando até sua mesa, eu tentei não olhar, mas não deu, até que ela tinha um corpo bonito, porque meu Deus porque ela não é mais velha.

POVBELLA

Eu não sei de onde eu tirei coragem de ir até a mesa dele e pedir pra que explicasse a lição, quando os olhos verdes me olharam eu perdi o chão, mas o melhor foi quando ele sorriu pra mim, se eu morresse ali eu morreria feliz. Mas eu fiquei com vergonha e se ele me tratasse do mesmo jeito que tratou a Tanya ta bom que ela merece, mas eu mereço? Acho que não porque ele me tratou super bem, mas o que me deixou super envergonhada foi o olhar dele sobre mim, desde que eu cheguei à sala quando olho pra ele, ele está me olhando, e o pior ou melhor ele me olha de um jeito diferente de ontem, quer dizer desde ontem ele nem me olhava direito.

Foi bom ficar perto dele me desliguei um pouco e quase que eu não entendo a o que ele estava explicando imagina ele me explicar tudo e me pergunta entendeu? E eu dizer não ai sim eu ia parecer com a Tanya.

E como eu desconfiei ele perguntou.

- Então entendeu Isabella?

- Sim com o senhor me explicando assim fica mais fácil.

Tudo fica mais fácil perto de você meu amor. Ele olhou nos meus olhos com a sobrancelha levemente arqueada que o deixou extremamente sexy e depois disse.

- Que bom.

Virei-me um pouco tremula e envergonhada, só ele me deixava daquele jeito. Naquele momento me esqueci de diário, sonhos eróticos ou garotas vadias dando em cima dele, eu o amava e o desejava mais que tudo e mesmo que eu fosse expulsa dessa escola, eu ainda terei os lábios proibidos dele Edward Cullen sobre os meus.

* * *

Gentee! Ta pequeno esse cap néh? Desculpinha! É que minha gripe acabou e acho que a minha inspiração foi com ela kkkk

Ta começando a esquentar néeh!

Agradecimento á:

_**CarollCullen: **__Quue bom que vc está amando continuue lendo taaa? Bjinhuzz_

_**SimoneLuiza: **__Ed super safadinhu mesmo kkkagradeço por estar lendo hehes espero que tenha gostado desse cap bjiin_

_**Priis Cullen: **__KKK sou mesmu muito perva! XD abafaaa! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap continue lendo hein bjinhuz_

_**Krol Black: **__Quem não ama um sonho picante kk ( nunca tive ) hehe Amei o que vc escreveu Edward Deus Grego Cullen vou usar na fiic kkk bjinhuz_

_**Yaaaa: **__Quue bom que amou espero que tenha gostado desse cap bjinhuz_

_**Mayoneseq: **__Que boom que vc esta adorando. Sério que não é mais uma historinha comum de professor e aluna? Kkk espero que tenha gostado desse cap bjinhuuz_

_**Gby00: **__Gbyy ta aii hehe vc viu o que ele ta fazendo não devolveu o diário mas ta observando a Bella com outros olhos safadinhuu née :x espero que tenha gostado desse cap continu lendo bjinhuzz_

_**Ana Krol: **__Quue boom que vc amou, ta ai mais um cap espero que tenha amado esse tbm! Hehe bjinhuzz_

E só pra deixar vcs com curiosidade vou dizer o nome do próximo cap " Que os jogos comecem" Quem entendeu levanta a mão \o/ sempre quis fazer isso *.* hehe

Gostaram? Odiaram? Ta uma merda?

É só mandar reviews!

Ahh e oia a promoção louca que veio na minha cabeça!

**PROMOÇÃO!**

Quem mandar a reviews mais criativa vai ser a primeira a saber o que vai acontecer no próximo cap sem eu ter postado entendeu? Quem tiver conta aqui eu mando uma msg dizendo o que vai acontecer no cap Que os jogos comecem!

E quem não tiver conta é só mandar o MSN que eu diigoo hehe

Solte sua criatividade e deixe uma escritora feliiz! ^.^

Essa promoção é só pra quem é muitoooooooooooooooooo curiosa e tbm que ama essa fic e quer saber mais sobre ela hehe!

_Bjinhuuuz florzinhaas! _~.~


	4. O jogo já começou?

Cap 4 – O jogo já começou?

Quem ganhou a promoção? Hehe todas vcs! Já está ai o cap espero que esteja boom. Resposta de reviews lá embaixão ~.~

* * *

POVBELLA

_Querido caderno_

_É tenho que começar assim porque estou escrevendo num caderno e não no meu lindo diário. Ai que raiva não tem a mesma magia escrever no caderno, mas deixe vou tentar superar._

_O Que eu vou escrever aqui? Adivinha! Se pensou Edward Deus Grego Cullen acertou!_

_Hoje ele estava muito estranho sempre me olhando me observando sorrindo pra mim ok tenho que admitir eu ADOREI! Isso quem não adoraria. Mas não estou escrevendo aqui só pra escrever isso, algumas horas atrás decide que vou tentar conquistar meu professor, loucura né? Mas pela primeira vez tive esse surto de coragem, alguma coisa está me forçando a fazer isso deve ser os hormônios __só não sei como começar não vou fazer que nem a Lauren ou a Putanya quer dizer Tanya affz vontando ao assunto não quero fazer que nem elas que se jogam em cima dele na maior cara de pau e sem vergonha na cara. Quero que ele goste de mim do jeito que eu sou, pode ser que não de certo, mas pelo menos tentei. É que os jogos comecem, espero não perder._

Depois de um dia cansativo de escola ta dramática eu sei mas é verdade, quando a aula do professor mais perfeito do mundo acaba fica tudo muito chato até as piadas do Emmett ficam super chatas.

Peguei meu celular que estava tocando.

- Alo?

- Bells! Vamos fazer compras?

- Nem vem Alice estou super cansada tivemos educação física e eu levei umas mil boladas hoje.

Ouvi ela dar uma gargalhada.

- Não ri não por favor.

- Perdão Bella, é que eu me lembrei da sua cara quando a bola batia em você.

- Nossa valeu por fazer eu lembrar da vergonha.

- Desculpa.

- Ta bom, eu sei que eu tenho uma merda de vida.

- Então pra você esquecer dessa sua merda de vida vamos fazer compras.

- Ai que minha vida vai ficar uma merda mesmo.

Tive que rir dessa mas Alice não achou graça.

- Não tem graça Bella, vamos vai o Emm vai.

- I daí?

- Somos amigos inseparáveis Bella não se esqueça.

- Aah ta bom Alice você venceu.

- Aii Bella te amo, te busco daqui dez minutos.

- Por quê? Deixa que eu vou com meu carro.

- Nem pensar aquele carro velho tem que ficar na garagem.

- Nossa Alice não fala assim dele, ele foi meu primeiro carro.

- E eu ainda não acredito que você aceitou.

- Se você falar assim pode esquecer o shopping.

- Ok desculpa, mas eu vou estar ai daqui dez minutos esteja pronta, tchau.

- Ahh não Alice... Alice?

A cabeçuda tinha desligado.

Troquei de roupa penteei o cabelo e tudo isso foi em exatamente 5 minutos. Desci bebi água e ouvi uma buzina. Fui até a porta e vi Alice com seu porsche amarelo.

- Pensei que ia vir aqui daqui dez minutos.

- Eu sei que você não demora dez minutos pra se trocar entra ai vai.

- Nossa... Oi Emm.

- Fala Bells.

Entrei atrás e depois de uns 15 minutos estávamos no badalado shopping de Forks leia-se único shopping de Forks, mas mesmo assim Alice amava.

- Ai eu vi uma bota linda que está ótima pra esse inverno.

Alice não parava de tagarelar sobre sapatos roupas e eu sei que só uma coisa fazia aquela pequena calar a boca...

- Compras.

Isso mesmo compras.

Olhei pro Emmett ele tinha uma cara de desesperado, comecei a rir da cara dele.

- Você ta rindo né Bells? Merece cosquinha.

- Não Emm por favor, esse é meu ponto fraco.

Ele me olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- E você acha que eu não sei?

- Não Emm.

Quando eu percebi suas grandes mãos já estavam me fazendo cosquinhas.

- Pa-r-ra Em-meett.

- Oi o que você disse?

- P-pra –p-ar-ara.

- Por favor o que?

- Po-or fa-vor.

- E?

- De-sc-ulp-aa

Ele saiu de perto de mim com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Eu te mato Emmet Masen.

- Que eu fiz?

- O que você fez? Você quase me fez mijar nas calças.

- Seria engraçado Bells.

- Só pra você estrupício.

- Como você sempre diz te love.

- Ahh gente para! Estão me fazendo passar vergonha.

- E essa sua cara de psicopata de roupas não esta fazendo você passar vergonha?

- Cala boca Emmett tem muitas coisas pra comprar.

- Não sei aonde.

- Ahh achei uma calça perfeita pra você Bella.

Olhei pra Emmet pra ver se ele me ajudava, mas ele só me olhou com uma cara de sarro.

- Você vai verEmm o que é seu ta guardado.

Depois de duas horas de compra com a Alice, nos paramos pra comer.

- Ai ai a gente podia repetir mas vezes isso.

- Não!

Emmett e eu dissemos juntos.

- Nossa gente credo.

Era legal ficar com os dois melhores amigos com certeza. Até que o shopping era legal fiquei brisando um pouco olhando pro pessoal era sempre a mesmas pessoas não tinha muita novidade. Num lado vi Lauren Jessica e Tanya, no outro Mike Jacob e Jasper que babava Alice de longe e Edward... Péra ai Edward? O que ele está fazendo aqui? Compras claro dava pra ver uma sacola pequena com o nome de uma joalheria com certeza deve ser um anel para a namorada que tanto dizem isso mesmo namorada, sempre pensei que fosse mentira mas agora acho que não é.

- Olha lá gente o professor gostoso Cullen.

- Aonde Alice?

- Ali Emmett.

- Olha é ele mesmo, você viu Bella?

- Oi?

- O professor de matemática.

- Aah vi ele sim.

- Vamos lá falar com ele?

- Você endoido de vez né Alice? E eu pensei que compra te fazia bem.

- Ah o quê que tem ir lá?

- Eu não vou.

- Vamos vai Bellinha.

- Não Alice.

- Ta bom então vamos passar perto dele pra ver se ele pelo menos nos da um oi.

- Ok Alice mas vamos rápido.

- Vocês garotas são estranhas sabia?

- Cala a boca Emm vamos lá.

Eu estava morrendo de medo, não sei por que meu coração estava disparado, ou porque minhas mãos suavam, e minhas pernas tremiam, não sei mas acho que era a vontade de agarrá-lo no meio do shopping inteiro. O refrigerante na minha mão tremia quer dizer eu estava tremendo.

Enquanto Edward olhava para uma vitrine eu estava indo em sua direção orando a Deus que ele não nos olhe ou que Alice não fizesse nenhuma loucura. Mas graças a Alice eu tive que ir no lado que ele estava. Estávamos chegando quando de repente ele vira e esbarra em mim traduzindo tudo isso o refrigerante que estava na minha mão foi toda na minha regata branca que em segundo ficou transparente, e todos do shopping estavam me olhando.

- Oh me desculpe.

Ouvi ele dizer, só que minha coragem tinha acabado para olhá-lo.

- T-tudo b-bem.

- Isabella?

Olhei pra ele e o vi com a sobrancelha arqueada daquele jeito sexy.

POVEDWARD

Eu estava cansado, mas tinha que ir ao shopping pra comprar um presente para minha mãe. Quando passe na frente de uma joalheria achei um colar perfeito que ficaria bem nela. Depois de comprar fui dar uma voltinha parei perto da praça de alimentação e vi alguns ternos estava tão distraído que quando virei esbarrei com alguém, fazendo o refrigerante da garota voar todo para a blusa, mas o pior não foi isso, foi quando ficou transparente e eu não consegui tirar meus olhos de lá por quê? Porque aquela garota era Isabella a garota do diário.

- Oh me desculpe.

Ela olhava pra baixo mas eu sabia que suas bochechas estavam vermelhas.

- T-tudo b-bem.

Eu queria olhar pro rosto dela ver aqueles olhos chocolates de novo tenho que admitir senti falta.

- Isabella?

Ela olhou pra mim com aqueles olhos e cara passou mil fantasias com ela me olhando daquele jeito, me olhando daquele jeito enquanto eu entrava dentro dela, ou enquanto eu passava a mão por todo seu corpo tirando gemidos dela... Nossa preciso de um psiquiatra.

- Oi professor!

Ouvi a baixinha me cumprimentar, mas quem disse que eu olhei pra ela a visão de Bella estava tentadoramente gostosa.

- Professor?

- Sim?

- Não se lembra de mim, Alice sua aluna inteligente.

Ah sim Alice Masen era mesmo uma das minhas melhores alunas.

- Olá minha aluna inteligente.

Ela sorriu e eu olhei pro grandão que mesmo que eu tentasse não conseguiria esquecer o nome.

- Emmett.

- Professor.

- Então professor o que o senhor está fazendo aqui?

- Vim comprar um presente para minha mãe é aniversario dela.

- Legal!

- O gente depois vocês conversam eu estou numa complicação aqui, se vocês não perceberam minha blusa está transparente.

E qual é o problema eu estou amando a visão.

- A é mesmo desculpa Bella, então vamos pra casa tchau professor.

- Tchau Alice, e Isabella me desculpe por ter esbarrado em você.

- Tudo bem acontece.

Sorri pra ela e vi o rubor aumentar.

- Nos vemos amanha tchau gente.

Eu tinha que ir logo pra casa porque a situação estava critica se é que vocês me entendem.

POVEBELLA.

OMG o que foi aquilo nunca pensei em ver ele no shopping, eu sei que deveria estar super brava por minha blusa estar transparente, mas ele olhou pra mim pediu desculpas.

- Você viu do jeito que ele ficou olhando pra você e pro seus peitos que safado.

- Eu não vi isso Emm, o professor Cullen é um homem sério nunca ficaria olhando pros peitos das alunas.

Eu não iria reclamar se ele olhasse os peitos e pegasse também mas abafa.

- Então você estava muito cega, tenho certeza que ele até ficou excitado quando olhei tinha um volume bem grande lá.

- Pra de nojeira Emm, e para com essa baboseira, eu não sou tão gostosa assim para um homem ficar excitado só em me ver.

- Eu ficaria excitado.

Olhei pra ele com a boca e os olhos arregalados, ele sorri de um jeito malicioso.

- Dá pra parar de nojeira vocês dois caramba estou tentando dirigir, e Bella o Emm tem razão ele estava comendo seus peitos com os olhos.

- Eu não acredito.

- Ok fique sem acreditar mas que ele estava olhando pro seus peitos estava.

Olhei pros dois emburrada mas por dentro pulando de felicidades, o jogo começou e eu nem percebi.

* * *

Omg eu estou super feliz ganhei um montão de reviews ! e amei todas.

Respondendo reviews...

_**SofiaMichaela: **__Sofiia eu não entendi o que vc quis dizer heheh mas espero que tenha gostado desse cap bjinhuz floor._

_**Priis Cullen: **__Cara ri muito com a sua review. Oiia minha fã *.* ameei espero que tenha gostado desse cap bjinhuuz perva do meu coração ~.~_

_**Carollcullen:**__Com certeza vc ganhou a promoção uma das minha reviews preferidas espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Vou te add no MNS taa?_

_**Krol Black: **__Opa vc viu ele é mesmo muito fafadinhuu. Acho que ela vai ter sorte sim mas eu ainda não posso contar :x Espero ter essa sorte porque já tendo um sonho picante com aquele gostoso eu morro feliz hehe Espero que tenha gostado desse cap bjinhuzz_

_**Ana Krol: **__Quee bom que amoou espero que tenha gostado desse cap bjinhuzz floor._

_**Raffa:**__ bellinha taradinha foi foda hein kkkkkk que bom que adorou espero que tenha adorado essa cap bjinhuzz _

_**Laurem: **__Nossa quantas perguntas hein um dia vc consegue responder pra vc mesma hehehe ahh eu tbm me pergunto porque não tive um professor gostoso só aqueles véios barbudos baixinhos e o único músculo que tem é na barriga hehehe eu sei exagerei XD Espero que tenha gostado desse cap bjinhuzz_

_**Nih Valim: **__Aaah eu adorei o " com gripe ou sem gripe o que importa é o cap da fic " Espero que esse cap tbm tenha sido wowww! Kkk Olha ele vai ser bem focado nela e vai pensar muito nela e vai ter muita fantasia com ela só por causa do diário é acho que falei di+ :x Espero que tenha gostado desse cap bjinhuzz_

_**LUu Patttinson: **__Esposa de Robert Pattinson zuera porque se vc fosse teríamos que brigar kkkkk esta aii o cap espero que tenha gostadoo bjinhuzz flooor._

_**Gby00: **__Hein esta tentando descobrir o que vai acontecer na fic né espertinha vc esta quase conseguindo, c viu que nesse cap a má sorte de Bella já começou, goostouu?_

_**Mayoneseq: **__Que bom que vc esta adorando, opa a coisa ta esquentando mesmo e ainda vai esquentar maaaiis espero que tenha gostado desse cap bjinhuzz floor_

_**Pamy's Cullen: **__Que booom que vc achoou lindo *.* A fic é minha mesmo saiu dessa minha cabeça oca cheia de malicia kkkk espero que tenha gostado desse cap bjinhuuz pamy_

_**Mah: **__MAAHHH MIGAA TAVA COM SAUDADES! Eu tbm fiquei triste por vc não estar nas respostas do outro cap até pensei que vc tinha me abandonado __kkkkkkkkk cara ri muito com a cantada que vc falou pro Edward foi boom amiga não desiste não kkk Oiia só 5 horas da sua cidade pra minha! Que penaaa! Noiis superaa... hehe Bjinhuzz Maíara oia acertei seu nomee hehe não me esquece de novo não hein bjooo!_

Gente eu tenho que explicar sobre a promoção eu não podia deixar só uma pessoa ganhar porque eu AMEEII! Todas as reviews as criativas as não criativas as longas as pequenas eu ameei todas juro juradinhu, por isso eu não coloquei só uma ganhadora mas sim TODAS!

Gostaram? Odiaram? Ta uma merda? Eu tenho que me jogar da ponte por causa dessa fic? Ta exagerei! Deixe reviews que tudo melhora.

Galerinha rapidinhu o que vcs acham se o Emmett tiver uma quedinha pela Bella hein? Respondam essa pergunta POR FAVOR pode ser que eu faça um romance com os dois *.* Boom é só.

AAhh¹ Porque eu mudei o Cap? Porque essa idéia veio na hora em que eu estava escrevendo esse cap eu ia por que os jogos comecem mas depois me deu um estalo e eu coloquei esse mas o próximo vai ser que os jogos comecem XD.

Ahhh ² cap dedicado a Mah como o nome dela não estava nas reviews do outro cap e ela ficou triste por isso vou dedicar esse cap a ela e a todas as leitoras tbm!

_Bjinhuzz minhas leitoras preferidaaas!_


	5. Que os jogos comecem

Cap 5 – Que os jogos comecem

POVEDWARD

_Ela estava com a mão no meu peito buscando apoio enquanto cavalgava em cima de mim._

_- Ahh Edward..._

_- Bella..._

Acordei totalmente suado e excitado esse foi o primeiro sonho que eu tive desse jeito, mas o pior foi o primeiro sonho que tive com uma aluna

Cheguei à escola atrasado e emburrado mais do que eu ficava nos outros dias, eu queria tanto que aquele sonho se tornasse realidade... Meu Deus o que eu estou dizendo ela é minha aluna eu não posso ter sonhos eróticos com ela.

Entrei na sala e todos os alunos ficaram quietos a primeira aula era com a turma do segundo então só mais tarde eu a veria.

* * *

POVBELLA

A minha aula com ele seria depois do intervalo, mas como eu sou burra fiquei conversando com o Emmett e a Alice e esqueci meu livro no armário quando fui pega-lo já tinha dado sinal e poucos alunos estavam no corredor. Fui correndo até a sala e dei aleluia quando não o vi lá só que eu agradeci cedo demais.

- Posso saber por que esta parada ai senhorita Swan?

Ele estava atrás de mim e eu podia sentir minhas costas no seu peito enquanto a respiração dele estava calma a minha estava descompassada. Não tive coragem de virar fechei s olhos pra tentar raciocinar, mas fiquei feliz só por alguns segundo quando percebi ele estava passando do meu lado dizendo.

- Sente-se no seu lugar.

Fui meio zonza pra minha mesa enquanto Emmett e Alice me olhavam interrogativos.

- O que foi Bella?

- N-Nada.

Eu tentei eu juro que tentei prestar atenção mas quem consegue quando seu professor é um pedaço de mal caminho eu não sabia se olhava pra lousa ou pra bunda dele que ficava perfeitamente no jeans. Enquanto ele explicava alguma coisa de função inversa que eu não entendi nada. Eu viajei nos meus pensamentos e comecei abolar algum plano de chegar perto dele como Bella não como aluna.

- Então Isabella qual é a função inversa de y= ax+b?

- O-Oi?

Ele sorriu meio sem paciência.

- Você estava prestando atenção?

- C-Claro.

- Então me diga.

Olhei pra lousa e vi um gráfico só que eu não sabia.

- E-Eu não sei p-professor.

- Ok, quero falar com você depois.

Todos da sala me olharam Alice e Emmett me olharam com cara de preocupados e os outros com cara de vai se ferrar.

* * *

Quando o sinal tocou para os alunos irem para a próxima aula, eu esperei todos saíram pra ir até a mesa dele, me senti em um dos meus sonhos onde ele me joga na mesa e me faz mulher.

- Isabella.

Fui até a mesa dele, mas ele não me olhava ele corrigia algumas lições de outra sala.

- Você disse que ia prestar atenção nas aulas, mas não está fazendo isso, o que tanto te distrai?

_Você._

- Nada professor, é que eu tenho dificuldades com matemática.

- Porque não disse isso antes, estou pensando em fazer algumas aulas de recuperação pra alguns alunos que precisam. Então você vai querer?

- Claro! Quer dizer s-sim.

- Legal então quando o sinal tocar pra vocês irem embora venha pra essa sala.

- Ok.

- É melhor ir.

Sorri meio sem jeito e sai e percebi que essa aula ia me ajudar muito não por causa da matéria mais sim de conquistar ele.

Depois de 2 aulas chatas o sinal tocou para todos irem embora.

- Vamos Bella?

- Eu não vou Emm.

- Porque?

- Eu não disse? Eu vou ter aula de recuperação.

- Com quem Bells?

- Com o professor de matemática.

- Eita que sorte hein Bella aproveita por mim.

Alice piscou e saiu pela porta. Emmett me olhava estranho.

- Que foi Emm?

- Toma cuidado Bella esse professor te olha de um jeito estranho como se fosse te comer.

- Para de falar besteira Emm.

- Não é besteira Be, e eu estou falando sério.

Olhei pra ele eu nunca tinha o visto assim tão sério.

- Ok eu vou me cuidar esta bem?

- Esta ótimo.

Ele sorriu e me abraçou como nunca tinha abraçado antes.

- Eu te amo Bella muito.

- Também te amo ursão.

Ele me deu tapa na testa como sempre fazia quando eu fazia algo de errado ou quando queria brincar com a minha cara.

- Tchau Bells.

- Tchau Emm.

Corri pra sala de matemática, mas ele não estava lá. Entrei e me sentei na primeira carteira eu ia esperá-lo.

Quando o vi entrar me lembrei do sonho.

- Desculpe a demora, vamos começar.

- Mas só tem eu aqui.

_Por favor diga " E não é assim que é melhor"_

- Você é a única aluna que está tirando nota baixa.

_Nossa valeu, podia dormir sem essa._

- Então vamos começar?

- Sim.

Ele me ensinou quer dizer tentou porque eu sempre moscava olhando pra boca linda dele.

- Isabella por favor se concentre!

- O-OK.

- Desculpe gritar com você é que estamos aqui já faz uma hora.

_Já nossa nem percebi._

POVEDWARD

Ok ela estava me torturando só pode ser, ficar uma hora na mesma sala que ela é totalmente torturante. Como ela conseguia ser sexy com apenas 17 anos, é as garotas estão amadurecendo rápido.

Eu já estava estressado por causa de mais cedo tive um sonho quente com ela e nem podia realizá-lo, depois eu a encontro no meio da sala e quase a encoxo na frente da sala inteira, e bem depois eu descido do nada fazer uma aula de recuperação com os alunos de nota baixa claro que não era só ela que tinha nota baixa mas muitas pessoas atrapalhariam não quer dizer que eu ia agarrá-la, vontade não faltava mais eu não podia.

E ver ela me olhando interrogativa fazia eu ter alguns pensamentos não apropriados apara menos de 18 anos. Senti meu amigo dando oi precisava fazer ela entender aquela merda de matéria logo.

- Isabella por favor se concentre!

Ai meu Deus eu gritei com ela. Vi ela arregalar os olhos e me olhar assustada.

- O-Ok.

- Desculpe gritar com você é que estamos aqui já faz uma hora.

Ela sorriu meio sem graça.

Claro que se fosse antes eu nem ia ligar se ficássemos 3 horas estudando mas toda hora que eu a olhava lembrava do maldito diário e dos sonhos dela e meu também.

- Deixa professor eu sou burra mesmo, desista.

- Claro que não Isabella ninguém é burro só que tem alguns que aprendem rápido e outros não.

- E outros são que nem eu.

Eu sorri.

- Você é inteligente mais se distrai muito rápido e é isso que eu quero saber o por que.

Ela me olhou de um jeito que eu não soube decifrar ela sabia o porque de se distrair mas não tinha coragem de falar.

- Eu me distraio por causa...

- Por...

- Por sua causa.

POVBELLA

Eu estava correndo pelos corredores tentando chegar até o portão da saída. Eu era uma idiota como eu pude dizer que ele que me distraia mas não foi só isso.

Alguns minutos atrás

- Eu me distraio por causa...

- Por...

Eu falo ou não falo.

- Por sua causa.

Eu não conseguia decifrar o olhar dele mas tinha alguma coisa misturada com raiva alegria ou talvez desejo. Ele apertou o giz na mão e o deixou cair no chão, veio até mim como um leão quando encontra a presa certa. Ele colocou as duas mão em cima da carteira aonde eu estava eu tentava o olhar, minha respiração estava desconrolada me denunciando sem querer ele me aprisionou ali pra sempre com ele sem querer.

- Você não deveria ter dito isso.

Eu me senti como nos meus sonhos, só faltava ele colar aquela boca na minha.

- P-Professor.

Ele me olhou e eu me senti nua eu com certeza amei me sentir daquele jeito só existia ele e eu numa sala de aula fazia eu o amava e tudo em mim gritava aquilo. E eu não sei da onde apareceu minha coragem mas quando percebi eu o estava puxando pela camisa fazendo meus lábios se chocarem com os dele. Eu não sabia mas foi ali que eu perdi o jogo pra ele. Era gostoso perder.

_Foi só por um segundo, todo o tempo do mundo, e o mundo todo se__  
__perdeu __  
__Ficou só você e eu..._

* * *

Ta quente ou é impressão minha? Kkkk

Caraca estava imaginado esse momento desde que imaginei essa fic!

Respondendo minhas queridas reviews que particularmente eu adoro ^.^

**Gby00: **_Quee bom que vc amoou hehe bom vai ser meio assim pelas aulas particulares que eles vão se envolver já se envolveram né? Kkk Espero que tenha gostado desse cap bjinhuzz floor e continue lendo_

**Mah: **_Eu sei que vc me ama kk tbm te loove eu tbm chamo minhas amigas de loka quer dizer loketes kkkk Tbm nunca vou esquecer de vc floor. Que boom to achando mesmo em fazer uma amizade colorida quem não quer dar uns pegas no Emmett kkkk EU QUERO! Cara nessa fic vai ter muitoooooooo Edward tarado pode ter certeza cansei de ele ser cavaleiro e bonzinho kkk A Bella sempre vai ser tarada kkkTo esperando conversar com vc no MNS! Bjinhuzz e espero que tenha gostado desse cap Lokete!_

**Pamy's Cullen: **_Que boom que vc gostou Pamys_** . **_Cara eu nem pensei que o Edward podia oferecer a blusa pra Bella deixa pra próxima hehe Meu vc tem booas idéias vou ver se eu coloco a Rose como irmã do Edward e nova aluna seria leegal valeu pela idéia ^^ vou usá-la posso? Kk bjinhuzz! Pode deixar vou leer sua fic..._

**Krol Black: **_Que boom que vc amou *.* Legaal amo intrigas kkk e vai ter principalmente agora que a Bellla beijou o Edward. Olha ele vai ficar muito mais safado kkk espero que tenha gostado desse cap bjinhuzz_

**Raffa: **_Ai ai que boomm que vc adorou *.* UIP momento Alice kkk o Ed ta super taradão mesmuu! Kkk uii A Rose vai aparecer no próximo cap. E querida quem não pegaria aquele gostosão daria uns pega no Emmett sim² kkk Espero que tenha gostado desse cap bjinhuzz_

**Ana Krol: **_ANAA que bom__ que vc adorou espero que tenha gostado desse cap bjinhuzz florzinhaa!_

**Priis Cullen: **_Oiii minha fã hehe *.* Que boom que vc adorou espero que tenha adorado esse cap tbm ^.^ Sabe algumas querem que eu faça o Emm e a Bella tendo um romancinho outras não, mas acho que eu vou fazer sim pelo menos um pouquinho hehe a Bella merece continuue lendo bjinhuzz_

**Carollcullen: **_Carool eu estou percebendo que eu sempre vou amar suas reviews kkk Já te add ta boom? Tbm prefiro a Bella com o Edward só que ela pode dar uns pega no gostosão do Emmett née kkk Isso aii nosso Ed! ^.^_

**Laurem: **_Uauuuu! Calma Laurem kkk não posso fazer nenhum romacinho com o Emmett e a Bella pelo menos um beijinho? Por favor deixa vaai! Rapidinhu kkk É vc é ótima pra filosofia! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap bjinhuzz_

**LUu Pattinson: **_Que boom que amou flor espero que tenha amado esse cap tbm *.* bjinhuuz e continue lendo._

Eai gostaram? Ta uma merda? Eu deveria cortar meus pulsos? Eu sei sou exaageradaa kkkk normaal...

Vocês querem saber o que o Edward vai pensar depois do beijo? Mande muitas reviews que eu posto essa semana mesmo!

O trecho da musica que eu coloquei é do Claudio Lins- Cupido Cara super linda essa musica e ele é super lindo quem assisti uma Rosa com Amor sabe! Kk ele é o Claude o Frances lindo kkk ta mosquei desculpa! escultem a musica é super legal eu garantoo!

_Bjinhuzz e booa semana amo ocês!_


	6. Loucamente louco

Cap 6- Loucamente louco

_Já começando esse cap pedindo desculpas a Carol, ela ia Betar esse cap, mas eu neim dei tempo PORQUE? Eu explico lá em baixo... n.n_

POVEDWARD

Ela estava lá com a boca na minha, me fazendo sentir coisas que nunca senti antes. Fazendo eu me arrepiar com apenas um toque de lábios.

Mas eu não queria que acabasse ali, queria sentir mais daquele toque sutil e loucamente febril. A puxei pela cintura fazendo com que a carteira que nos afastava nos servisse de apoio. Só que o ar faltou e fez com que ela saísse de perto de mim.

Ela me olhou assustada tentando entender o que passava na minha mente, tenho que admitir agora não passava simplesmente nada só a cena do beijo quente que ela acabou de me dar.

- P-Porfessor d-desculpa.

E quando percebi ela já estava saindo de cima da carteira, abrindo a porta e correndo, sem dar tempo para eu raciocinar direito. Eu a queria e deixei claro naquele beijo ou talvez não porque do jeito que ela correu.

Sorri lembrando dos lábios dela quentes e trêmulos sobre os meus desejos e firmes. E naquele momento nenhum raciocínio coerente ficou na minha mente. Fazia tempo que eu não me sentia daquele jeito, sem ar, sem chão, sem raciocínio apenas que eu a queria mais que tudo.

Respirei fundo deixando transparecer meu cansaço, mas estava sorrindo como nunca tinha sorrido antes.

Despertei da minha loucura quando o celular que estava no meu bolso vibrou.

- Alo.

- Edward? É a mãe.

- Ola mãe como está?

- Bem meu filho e você?

- Também. Aconteceu algo?

- Não, só que a sua irmã arranjou outra briga.

- A Rose não para mesmo.

- Por isso filho que eu estou te ligando, queria saber se tem como ela ir pra aí?

- Pra que mãe?

- Sei lá Edward queria só que a sua irmã parece de brigas pode ser que em Forks ela mude.

- Pera aí a senhora quer que ela venha pra cá more na minha casa e estude aqui é isso?

- Isso mesmo, por favor filho quebra esse galho pra mamãe.

- Ok mãe.

- Ahh obrigada Edward hoje mesmo a mando pra Forks beijo filho.

- Beijo.

Eu sabia que meu sossego tinha acabo, porque Rosalie não era um amor de garota, ela tinha 18 anos e já tinha repetido o terceiro ano. Minha mãe não sabia muito o que fazer porque Rose sempre estava em alguma briga. Mas ela é minha irmã caçula não posso lhe virar as costas, mesmo que minha vida vire um inferno.

POVBELLA

O que eu fiz? Eu sou mesmo uma doida de pedra, eu agarrei meu professor de matemática. Cheguei em casa e corri para o quarto naquele momento senti falta da minha mãe, que nesse momento estaria viajando com o Phil.

Eu estou me sentindo estupidamente estúpida e retardada, o que o Edward vai pensar de mim agora? Que eu sou tarada, puta que nem a Tanya ou a Lauren. Que merda porque eu sempre fazia tudo errado.

Peguei meu caderno, que de uns dias pra cá tinha virado meu novo diário abri numa folha em branco e comecei a escrever.

_Querido caderno_

_Não estou com paciência em julgar como eu começo essa merda, se está uma merda ótimo. Eu não estou com TPM só estou nervosa comigo mesma._

_Estou nervosa por burrice, minha burrice claro. Hoje eu agarrei meu professor e corri da sala como uma criancinha assustada. Se pelo menos eu tivesse enfrentado o olhado, dizendo que eu fiz aquilo porque eu o amava ou porque eu o desejava na verdade os dois._

_Mas eu me chamo Bella e minha coragem vem de duas em duas hora sabe e olhe lá. Mas eu tenho que admitir eu amei sentir aquela boca na minha, tirando todo meu ar, eu me senti completa com a boca dele perto da minha e sua mão apertando minha cintura. Eu fui ao céu e queria mais claro, só que meu medo e minha vergonha me parou fazendoeu esquecer que tinha acabado de vir do paraíso._

Joguei o caderno no chão e me enrolei no cobertor com toda essa loucura dormi até o outro dia.

* * *

Acordei com a luz na minha cara e me levantei quando coloquei o pé no chão escorreguei e cai.

- Ótimo jeito de começar o dia.

Fui até o banheiro tomei banho e coloquei qualquer roupa hoje queria estará mais invisível do que eu já era. A ida a escola foi rápida e quando desci da minha caminhonete velha vi Alice saltitando até mim.

- Eai me fala como foi a aula de recuperação!

Quando ela me disse isso as lembranças de ontem me atingiram e eu senti minha bochecha esquentar.

- Não aconteceu nada de interessante ele só me ensinou matemática.

_E também me ensinou como fazer alguém perder o fôlego._

- Só isso Bella tem mais coisas.

- Claro que não Lice esquece vamos entrar, e cadê o Emm?

- Já foi pra sala ele está tão estranho.

- Sério? Vou conversar com ele.

Quando chegamos a sala Emmett estava sentado no seu costumeiro lugar só que estava meio pensativo e eu pensei só pode ser piada.

- Emm aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Nada não Bella.

- Como nada nunca vi você tão sério.

- Só estou pensando.

- Pensando ixi a coisa ta feia então. Sorri pra ele.

- Para ta?

- Desculpa eu só me preocupo com você porque você é meu irmão urso.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e senti que ele ficou mais triste.

- Nossa Emm me diz o que aconteceu.

Ele me olhou e parecia que ia me falar só que o sinal tocou e eu o vi entrar.

_Caraca esqueci que tinha aula dele._

- Bom dia classe.

Eu não consegui o olhar toda sempre lembrava da boca dele sobre a minha.

- Quero apresentar a nova aluna Rosalie Cullen.

Rosalie Cullen? Pera aí ela era alguma coisa dele.

- Ela é minha irmã. Ele sorriu meio sem jeito

Alguns garotos babaram em Rose só que ela só olhava pra um garoto Emmett.

- Pode se sentar Rose.

Ela se sentou ao lado de Emmett.

- Então vamos começar.

Ele me olhou por alguns segundos e deu um sorriso. E eu me senti vermelha e totalmente confusa.

POVEDWARD

Eu estava ligeiramente nervoso para ver Bella de novo, queria saber como ela estava como estava se sentindo.

Quando cheguei na sala a primeira pessoa que eu procurei foi ela, quando eu a vi ela estava conversando com o Masen alguma coisa dentro de mim cresceu uma coisa que eu nunca tinha sentido antes, um ódio uma raiva uma coisa que parecia que iria explodir.

Apresentei Rose para todos e a vi sentar perto do tal Masen.

Olhei Bella rapidamente pra ela e ela me olhava só que desviou o olhar e minha raiva toda passou fazendo eu me senti meio triste.

- Então vamos começar.

A aula até pra mim foi chata sempre olhava pra Bella só que ela não me olhava me senti frustrado eu precisava daquele olhar que ele tinha.

Ouvi o sinal tocar e me despedi dos alunos quando vi Bella arrumando as coisas aproveitei e a chamei.

- Senhorita Isabella podemos conversar.

Ela me olhou meio assustada e vermelha concordou e disse algo para seus amigos depois foi até a minha mesa vi seus amigos saindo e o grandão olhando para nós com uma cara nada boa.

- Sim professor.

- Queria conversar sobre o que aconteceu ontem.

- Ontem?

Não acredito que ela ia se fazer de desentendida.

- Isso, quero saber porque você me beijou?

Ela arregalou os olhos mas do que eu já tinha visto e depois abaixou a cabeça.

- P-Professor eu j-juro que nunca mais te b-beijo.

Ela enlouqueceu eu queria maia que tudo beijá-la de novo, mas se ela não quer é até melhor assim ou talvez não.

- Isabella não vou negar que aquele beijo que você me deu me impressionou, nenhuma aluna tinha me agarrado.

Ela apertou a alça da mochila e pareceu sentir dor.

- Mas eu também não vou negar que eu gostei de te beijar.

Ela levantou o olhar e olhou nos meus olhos.

- O-O que?

Sorri meio sem jeito como ela conseguia ficar linda confusa.

- Foi isso que você ouviu, eu gostei de te beijar.

Cheguei perto dela, eu só queria senti-la esquecer minha vida, esquecer que eu era seu professor, esquecer do mundo eu só queria ela e eu como foi ontem.

Toquei seu rosto e senti a maciez da pele dela. Ela ficou mais vermelha.

- E agora eu acho que eu que vou te beijar.

Disse a ela e quando percebi a linda e macia boca já estava na minha. Sim eu sou loucamente louco.

_Eu vi, pois é, eu reparei, você me tirou todo o ar pra que eu__  
__pudesse respirar..._

* * *

_Carol¹ Desculpa não deu tempo de eu mandar esse cap porque meu irmão vai mudar a senha do PC amanha então eu só podia postar hoje o cap e até você betar podia demorar então desculpas._

Quero pedir desculpas tbm pra minhas leitoras porque eu vou ficar um pouco sumida graças ao meu irmão que vai mudar a senha do computador

É gente a vida não é fácil principalmente quando tem um irmão igual ao meu é fooda ser a caçula!

Bom hoje eu não tenho tempo de responder as reviews e eu to triste porque eu amo responder mas no próximo cap que eu não sei que dia que vai seu respondo todas! Todinhas mesmo!

Agradecimento super iper mega especial para as minhas leitoras favoritas: _**LUu Pattinson, Pamy's Cullen, Ana Krol, Gby00, CarollCullen, Anonima, Laurem, Mah **__(Migaa vou sentir saudades! _)_**Agatha, Nih Valim, Helena Lecter, Mayoneseq e Priis Cullen.**_

Gente vou sentir mó saudadonaa! De vcs e das reviews mas eu não vou abandonar a fic pode ser que Deus toque no coração duro do meu irmão e ele mude de idéia SIM ELE É MAAL! 

_BJINHUZZ MINHAS FOFLETS E NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM DE MIM PORQUE EU NÃO VOU ESQUECER VCS! XD__  
_


	7. AAH quer saber foda se!

Cap 7- AAH quer saber foda-se

POVBELLA

Sabe quando você não consegue descrever aquele beijo mais incrível que você já teve? Era assim que eu me sentia. Enquanto a língua dele brincava com a minha, meu raciocínio acabava a cada segundo.

Senti ele sair de perto de mim e seus olhos tinham um misto de duvida insegurança e desejo.

- Desculpe acho que me descontrolei.

_Pode se descontrolar quando quiser._

- É que você me faz esquecer tudo, de todos e de todas as regras.

Sorri.

- Você também faz isso comigo.

- Isso é errado Isabella, só que eu não consigo ver erro algum.

Eu não sabia o que dizer estava tudo muito confuso, eu só sabia que eu o queria mais e que arriscaria tudo por ele.

- Talvez o erro não exista.

Ele sorriu.

- Com certeza não existe.

E eu senti ser beijada de novo.

Ouvi o sinal tocar.

- Meu Deus eu perdi a aula de Frances.

- Qualquer coisa eu falo pra professora o que aconteceu.

- O que?

- Calma eu não vou dizer que a gente estava se beijando, mas que estávamos estudando.

- Ah claro professor, e olha eu aprendi muitas coisas.

- Eu também.

- Tenho que ir se não perco a aula de biologia.

- Ok minha aluna preferida.

Sai correndo até a aula de biologia e nessa aula só o Emmett me fazia companhia, sentei do lado e dei um grande sorriso.

- Oi Emm!

- Onde você estava?

- Na aula ué.

- Sei...

- É verdade, mas porque a pergunta?

- Esquece Isabella.

Isabella? Ele só me chamava de Isabella quando estava bravo comigo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Emm?

- Nada, será que dá pra prestar atenção na aula?

- Nossa ta bom.

* * *

Quando o sinal para o intervalo tocou Emmett saiu sem me esperar, quando cheguei ao refeitório vi Alice e aproveitei que ela estava sozinha para tirar algumas duvidas.

- Alice o que o Emmett tem? Ele está tão estranho.

Ela sorriu pra mim e tocou na minha mão.

- Eu não posso te dizer Bells, mas não hora certa você vai saber.

- Como assim? Me diz agora.

- Bom a única coisa que eu posso dizer é que o Emm te ama muito.

- Eu também o amo Lice.

Ouvi ela sussurrar.

- Mas não do mesmo jeito.

Emmett chegou do nada sentando na minha frente com um sorriso enorme fingindo que alguns minutos atrás não tinha me tratado como seu eu fosse a Tanya.

- Tudo bem Emm?

- Claro Be tudo ótimo!

- Que bom.

* * *

As aulas foram chatas e cansativas, mas quando o sinal tocou dizendo que tinha acabado tudo eu fiquei feliz.

- Vamos Bells!

- Eu esqueci meu livro de matemática na sala depois eu vou.

- Quer que a gente te espere?

- Não podem ir.

- Ok tchau.

- Tchau.

Andei quer dizer corri até a sala de matemática, quando percebi que não tinha mais ninguém no corredor bati na porta e ouvi um entre. Ele estava sentado na cadeira corrigindo algumas provas a camisa estava com alguns botões abertos e os cabelos mas bagunçados do que nunca e isso o deixou incrivelmente sexy.

Fui até a mesa dele e senti minhas pernas tremerem.

- Oi.

- Ola, esqueceu alguma coisa?

- Sim.

- O que?

- Minha vergonha na cara.

Ele riu a risada mais linda que eu já ouvi.

- Me diz quem fez você perder a vergonha só pra eu agradecer.

- Foi você.

- Então depois eu agradeço.

Aproveitei que ele tinha levantado e fui até fiquei na ponta dos pés e o beijei o melhor beijo.

POVEDWARD

O dia tinha sido cansativo mas quando vi Bella entrar por aquela porta tudo ficou melhor. Ela disse um tímido oi só que ela queria outra coisa.

- Ola, esqueceu alguma coisa?

- Sim.

- O que?

- Minha vergonha na cara.

Ri ela conseguia ser sexy só fazendo essa piada

- Me diz quem fez você perder a vergonha, só pra eu agradecer.

- Foi você.

Ok eu não esperava isso, mas amei ouvir isso.

Ela veio até mim e me beijou foi um beijo doce só que me corpo reagiu de um jeito nada doce, apertei sua cintura e a trouxe pra mais perto de mim.

Quando nos separamos ela ainda estava com os braços enlaçados no meu pescoço, e olhos distantes os lábios sendo mastigados pelos próprios dentes. Aproveitei e deu um selinho com ela ainda com os lábios presos nos dentes e sussurrei.

- Deixa que eu mordo.

Ela arfou e colou a boca na minha.

Eu sabia que podia estar fazendo tudo errado, que podia ser perigoso, só que a boca dela na minha me fazia esquecer de tudo.

Ela olhou pra mim.

- É proibido isso não é?

- É, mas você nunca aprendeu que proibido é mais gostoso.

- Estou começando a aprender professor.

Ela olhou no relógio.

- Tenho que ir.

- De novo.

-É tenho que fazer lição de matemática.

- Nossa quem foi que te passou lição de matemática?

- Meu professor chato de matemática.

- Hey o professor de matemática não é chato, ele é bonitão e sexy.

- Ele pode até ser sexy só que as vezes é chato demais.

- Que bom que você pensa isso de mim.

- A é por quê?

- Porque eu vou fazer você mudar de idéia.

- Espero pra ver professor.

- Me chame de Edward Isabella.

- Só chamo de Edward se você me chamar de Bella combinado?

- Combinadíssimo... Bella

Dei um último beijo nela e ela caminhou até a porta parou e olhou pra mim.

- Tchau Edward.

E me mandou um beijo no ar.

_Ah Bella eu ainda te pego._

POVBELLA

Sai toda saltitante até o estacionamento, quando olhei pro meu carro vi alguém conhecido perto dele.

- Emm? O que você faz aqui?

Ele me olhou com desprezo.

- Desde quando você está transando com o professor de matemática?

- O-O que?

- Você ouviu Isabella não se finja de surda.

- Eu não estou transando com ninguém Emmett.

- Mas eu vi vocês dois se beijando.

- Você esta me espionando?

- Não mude de assunto.

- Eu não estou mudando Emmett. Eu não estou transando com ninguém. E porque você está se metendo na minha vida hein?

- Eu sou seu amigo me preocupo com você.

- Se você se preocupasse não falaria comigo assim.

- Porque não me disse que estava andando por ai beijando o professor.

- Porque eu comecei a beijá-lo hoje.

- Ele é mais velho que você.

- Idaí a boca a minha eu beijo que eu quiser velho novo qualquer um, você não tem direito de se intrometer na minha vida.

- Ok me desculpe por ter tentando ser um bom amigo.

- Não se finja de vitima Emmett, quem começou a gritar e a supor coisas aqui foi você, quem acha que eu estou dando pra qualquer um foi você não eu. Eu amo o Edward e ele me ama.

- Você está que nem as outras garotas daqui cegas por esse professor idiota.

- O que eu sinto por ele não é tão fútil comparado com que as garotas daqui sentem, eu o amo Emmett.

- Será que ele merece seu amor Bella?

- Me deixa em paz Emmett.

Entrei na caminhonete e liguei olhei pra ele e só agora percebi que os olhos dele estavam vermelhos.

O orgulho não deixou eu descer daquela caminhonete e o abraçar ele falou mal de mim e do amor que eu sinto pelo Edward eu não ia deixar tão barato assim, mesmo que meu coração sofra ao ver ele se distanciando de mim.

_Apenas lembre de você falando comigo_

_Você precisa ver a maneira que você fala comigo..._

AII GENTE EU TO TÃO NERVOSAAA! : SÃO 04:13 DA MANHA EU TINHA TERMINADO AS 03:00 SÓ QUE A BURRONA AQUI SEM QUERER FECHOU A JANELA SEM SALVAR AI O QUE ACONTECEU O CAP FOI PRO BELELÉU! E ELE ESTAVA BEM MELHOR QUE ESSE! AFFZ NÃO TENHO SORTE MESMOO!

Mas vamos esquecer isso pelo menos eu estou aqui com mais um cap! Aahh e o cabeçudu do meu irmão mudou mesmo a senha então vai ser mesmo muito difícil postar aqui affz a vida é difícil. MAS BLZ EU SUPEROOO!

Respondendo minhas preciosas reviews:

_**LUu Pattinson: **__O Edward é um danadinho mesmo mas é assim que nois gostaa! Kkk Morre não ta termina de ler a fic kkk Que bom que vc amou o cap continue lendo florzinha tbm amo ocê!_

_**CarollCullen: **__AAAH QUE BOOM QUE VC ME PERDOOU! E que bom que amou o cap Ahh eu acho que sei qual é a novidade mas eu vou deixar você me dizer só pra eu confirmar hehe bjinhuzz_

_**Priis Cullen: **__Meu irmão é super maal mesmu Prii! Mas eu supero... Ai eu tbm amo esse Edward quero um desse tbm pra mim diiva! Kkk só da pra sonhar mesmu kkk espero que tenha gostado desse cap bjinhuzz floor!_

_**Ana Krol:**__Que bom que vc adorou Anaa contnue lendo taã florzinha bjinhuzz_

_**Gby00: **__Tipoo assim ele odeia que eu mexa no computador dele é foda sabe só porque ele pagou o computador e paga a nets mó raivaa affz. Mas então que boom que vc adorou o cap e vc viu que suas perguntas foram todas respondidas e sabe graças a vc eu tive essa idéia de o Emmett ver a Bella beijando o professor sedução no próximo cap vai estaar mais detalhado Bjinhuzz_

_**Naty:**__NATYYY QUE BOM QUE VC CONSEGUIU COMENTAR, espero que tenha gostado desse cap tbm migaa bjinhuzz_

_**Mah:**__MAAHH! Percebeu que caçula sempre se ferra kkkk ABAFAA! É mesmo o Edzinho sempre tirando o nosso fôlego o homem Meu Deus do céu. Rose é esperta rapa kkk acho que até eu faria isso kkkk espero que tenha gostado desse cap migaa bjinhuzz _

_**Glaucia S:**__ É mesmo né tadinho do Emm mas depois ele supera hehehe. Ai quem não quer um professor desses EU QUERO \õ/ hehe espero que tenha gostado desse cap bjinhuzz_

_**Pamy's Cullen: **__Ahh assim eu choro Pamys que boom que vc sempre vai esperar o próximo cap hehe aaah e eu disse que eu ia usar sua idéia kkkk o Edward quis beijar a Bella e beijou safedez ele kkkk espero que tenha gostado desse cap bjinhuzz_

Gente¹ preciso da ajuda de vcs quem nunca fantasiou com um professor bonito? Então eu quero que vcs falem suas fantasias porque eu vou usar na fic todinhas tá? Tem que ser muitas por causa dos desejos da Bella no diário entedis?

E gente² tenho um babado fortíssimo pra vcs sexta feira entrou um professor gatérrimo na minha escola tipo ele ainda não deu aula pra mim mais ainda vai dar. Cara na hora que eu vi ele eu lembrei da fiic. Tá que ele não é nenhuma Edward Cullen só que o cara é lindo demais cabelos pretos pele branca e a bundinha sem comentários ME ABANA POR FAVOORR! Precisava contar isso pra vcs! Sabe porque? Porque eu dei em cima dele kkkkkkk na mó cara de paau incorporei a Bella totaal kkkkkk. Depois eu conto resto porque eu to com sono kkk

_Bjinhuzz minha fofeletz e me ajudem com as fantasias! AMO OCÊS!_


	8. Aproveite o proibido

Cáp 8 – Aproveite o proibido

_Vcs vão entender pq esta escrito Carol ali embaixo le tudo que depois eu explico ._

* * *

**[Carol]**

Fui pra casa feliz da vida. Assim que liguei meu radio, ja havia esquecido dos problemas com Emmett. Até meu pai havia estranhado o meu bom humor... Qual é? Não é pra menos, com o 'Professor totalmente untante Cullen' me dando aulinhas de recuperação ficaria difícil não ter bom humor. Ainda mais que amanha eu teria o equivalente a cinco aulas no turno da tarde com ele. (Uh lá lá 66'

Por incrível que pareça fiquei com isso na cabeça ate a hora de ir dormir, (N/A: Quem não ficaria O.o) inclusive rolei na cama ate umas duas da manhã – que foi a ultima vez que eu olhei no relógio -.

De cara amassada, um puta sono eu fui para minha higiene matinal, depois disso só lembro de ter ficado pensando naqueles olhos, naquele sorriso, naquela bunda... Nunca imaginei que matemática fosse tão delicioso. Confesso que depois do intervalo eu fiquei um pouco desapontada, eu esperava resolver todos os meus problemas com Emm assim que chegasse ao colégio, mas ainda assim isso não foi o suficiente pra me abalar. Porém, como felicidade de pobre dura pouco, quando o professor Cullen entrou na sala, eu podia sentir a tensão emanando do Emm e o Edward (é meio estranho chamar ele assim) sorriu pra mim... Mal posso esperar pelos planos da tarde.

Não posso negar que fiquei afim de dar uma voadora na Putanya se oferecendo pro Edward com aquele cabelo ruivo do inferno e aquelas bolas siliconadas que ela chama de peito, tanto que soltei um aleluia quando a aula terminou e consegui um olhar reprovador do Professor pra mim.

Comi alguma baboseira tipo torta de chocolate com recheio de coco e fui pra sala do meu milagre particular viver meu momento de gloria. Bati na porta e adentrei na sala dele.

- Boa tarde Edward.

- Boa tarde Bella. – Ele veio ate mim e me deu um selinho. Entre pequenos beijinhos eu perguntei:

- E ai? (beijos) Quais (beijo) são (beijo) os planos (beijo) pra (beijo) aula de hoje (beeeeijo)?

- Pensei em uma aula num lugar bem especial, talvez possa ser considerado um trabalho de campo.

- Ah é? E onde fica?

- Vem comigo, vou te mostrar. – Ele saiu discretamente atravessando o pátio e eu fui logo atrás pra não dar muito na cara. Sai no estacionamento PUTAQUEPARIIU que carro é aquele? Se você pensou num Volvo C30, 227 cavalos de potencia e 5 cilindros, turbo, prateado com o interior de couro e detalhes amadeirados, você acertou.

Eu tentei protestar, mas aquela maquina me atraiu pra dentro dela. Bancos de couro marfim me inspirava a pensamentos bastante impróprios pra uma adolescente de dezessete anos.

- Onde nós vamos?

- Fica tranqüila que eu vou te trazer de volta no horário de você ir pra casa.

- Ta tudo bem, eu confio em você. Mas aonde nós vamos?

- Deixa de ser curiosa menina, você vai ver. – Eu ri e ele tava lá, sorrindo gloriosamente.

Ele abriu o portão de um prédio numa área de classe media alta e entramos no elevador. Hm elevador? Calma Bella, se contenha. Droga! Impossível. Agarrei ele logo pelo colarinho de blusa, puxando-o para um beijo daqueles bem selvagem. Ele mordia de leve os meus lábios e com meus dedos entrelaçados em seu cabelo eu o puxava pra mim, queria ter ele mais perto. Queria mais atrito se é que me entendem. Não entendi bem quando aquele beijo virou uma coisa mais grotesca, mas eu senti em uma daquelas mordidas o sangue me escapar da boca. Nem eu sei como as minhas mãos pararam na bunda dele, mas eu sei que estavam lá. Edward beijava a extensão de meu pescoço quando a PORRA do elevador parou. Quem foi que teve a maldita idéia de fazer isso parar?

Uma velhinha entrou no elevador encontrando eu e o Cullen meio desgrenhados e ele ainda 'tenso'. Ela fez cara de desentendida, mas ela tinha um sorrisinho sacana no rosto. Não se fazem mais velhinhas como antigamente. E eu estava muito corada e nem falei nada sobre isso.

Descemos no décimo segundo andar e ele pegou a chave e foi rumando para o apartamento (um apartamento por andar sabe como é). Ele me deu a mão e, quando entramos eu dei de cara com a loira irmã dele.

- Oi Rosalie – Mute.

- Liga não, Isabella, a Rosalie é assim mesmo – Disse o meu milagre pessoal.

- Hm, ta né?

Ele me levou pra um lugar que era uma espécie de sala de Tv. Tinha um sofá bem bonito de couro bordô, um tapete de couro de boi, moveis em madeira mel e uma lcd de 72 polegadas.

- Então Bella é aqui que é minha casa.

- Bem bonita. Gostei do ambiente.

- Que bom, porque eu espero que passemos um bom tempo aqui.

- Professorzinho, será sempre um prazer desde que eu esteja em sua presença. – Uii, será que ele entendeu minhas intenções? Depois do beijo que eu ganhei eu realmente espero que sim. As coisas foram se intensificando e logo já estava deitada no sofá e o Edward em cima de mim. Nós nos beijávamos ardentemente e eu podia sentir suas mãos percorrendo milimetricamente meu corpo. A sua ereção ja friccionava meu corpo pela calça jeans e eu ansiava por mais. Aos poucos eu fui desabotoando a sua blusa e ele retirando minha roupa(¬¬) . Durante o processo eu mordi o lóbulo de sua orelha e senti-o arfando. Sinal verde pra mim estava fazendo certo.

Quando eu já estava sem blusa e sem sutiã, Edward abocanhou um de meus seios e massageava o outro me deixando loucamente excitada e ansiando por mais. Seus dedos estimularam meu clitóris já molhado e eu gemi seu nome. Logo um de seus dedos penetrou minha fenda, eu não senti dor como todo mundo diz, senti prazer. E queria mais...

Edward continuou bombeando seus dedos dentro de mim e eu senti quando meu corpo se irrompeu em prazer. Eu queria saber o que ele pensaria de sexo oral de primeira, precisava retribuí-lo de alguma maneira. Mas pra eu descobrir só fazendo!

Então eu retirei a sua boxer e abocanhei seu membro. Ele girou os olhos e sua cabeça pendeu para trás. Logo sua mão já estava entranhada em meus cabelos e controlando o ritmo que eu chupava seu membro. Logo depois eu suguei os seus testículos e ele gemeu meu nome alto. Então a querida irmã dele bateu na porta berrando.

- Parem de se comer, eu estou aqui. – Eu ri e ruborizei. A irmãzinha ainda falou. – Mamãe vai adorar saber que o Edward costuma trazer suas alunas pra casa, para ter aulinhas particulares. Eu percebi que ela usou o plural. Será que ele trás a Putanya aqui também? Mas o que interessa é que daquele dia em diante eu sabia que eu teria problemas com a irmã. Eu nunca tinha tirado sarro com ninguém antes e, eu não sabia como reagir depois de tudo, no carro. Edward me beijou como se tudo que rolou fosse comum. Ate perceber meu silencio e perguntar o que houve.

- Heey. Minha Bella, o que aconteceu?

- Nada Ed.

- Aconteceu sim. Rosalie te disse algo foi?

- Não, Rosalie é bem na dela mesmo.

- Então me fala o que é? Pode confiar em mim.

- É, que eu não sei bem como reagir depois do que rolou hoje. Eu nunca fiz isso antes.

- Você é virgem?

- Sim.

- Não parecia quando você tava toda animadinha hoje. – Eu sorri ainda um pouco desanimada. – Bella, o que aconteceu hoje, foi perfeitamente normal e sempre acontece entre duas pessoas que se gostam.

- Então você gosta de mim, eu não sou só mais uma na sua lista de conquistas?

- Não Bella, você é fantástica e eu gosto muito de você, ou você acha que eu saio pegando alunas de todas as escolas que eu trabalho?

- Gostoso desse jeito não seria difícil. – Ele encostou o carro e nós fizemos tudo àquilo que rolou na sala de novo, mas dessa vez sem interrupções chatas.

**[PARTE DA SÁH]**

Depois de sai do carro do meu professor deliciosamente gostoso, eu fui até meu carro abri a porta e senti o celular vibrar peguei e li uma mensagem.

_Preciso falar com vc, me encontre no parque..._

_Emmett _

O que o Emmett queria comigo com certeza seria encrenca.

Cheguei ao parque rápido demais pro meu gosto, mas como disse nada me abalaria hoje nada mesmo nem mesmo os chiliques do Emmett.

Estacionei o carro e fui até o costumeiro banco que Alice Emmett e eu ficávamos quando queríamos cabular. Encontrei-o lá sentado olhando a bela paisagem que estava a sua frente.

- O que foi Emmett?

Ele me olhou do mesmo que jeito que tinha me olhado no dia do estacionamento e algo dentro de mim me avisou a ir embora.

- Bella eu não vou fingir que eu não vi você saindo com o professor de matemática no carro dele.

- Emm eu to cansada disso, eu já disse fico com quem eu quiser.

- Bells eu também cansei de te alertar sobre esse professor.

- Eu sei que você nunca foi com a cara dele, mas o que está acontecendo com a gente é sério.

Ele riu mas não o riso que eu costumava ver mas sim um riso triste com um pouco de sarcasmo.

- Ele vai te usar e depois jogar fora.

- Porque você está dizendo isso.

- Você não soube né?

Neguei com a cabeça e ele continuou.

- O seu querido professor Cullen já teve um caso com uma aluna.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu perdi o chão ele disse que nunca ficou com outras alunas só eu.

- O-O que?

- Isso mesmo Bella, ele já ficou com uma aluna.

- Como eu não soube.

- Foi nas últimas férias, ele ficou com a Jessica.

- Como você soube?

- Rolou uns boatos.

- Emmett você não vai... me por contra ele.

- Ok eu só quero abrir seus olhos, como eu disse me preocupo com você.

- Não preciso da sua preocupação.

Sai correndo até o estacionamento do parque entrei no meu carro e sai, as palavras do Emmett martelavam na minha cabeça.

_O seu querido professor Cullen já teve um caso com uma aluna._

Ele me diria ou não.

Cheguei a casa e corri pro quarto eu disse que nada ia me abalar, mas aquilo me abalou, hoje Edward e eu, fomos muito mais além que beijinhos e eu amei. Só algo dentro de mim dizia que nada foi errado. Com isso tudo dormir até o outro dia pelo cansaço.

* * *

O dia amanheceu até um pouco ensolarado, fiz tudo o que devia e sai para tomar café.

- Bom dia Bells.

- Bom dia.

- Ué você estava tão bem esses dias.

- Falou certo estava, vou ir mais cedo para escola hoje.

- Ok tchau.

- Tchau.

Desde que eu acordei hoje de manha as palavras do Emmett me perseguiam e eu decide conversar com Edward.

O estacionamento da escola estava meio vazio faltavam 30 minutos para as pessoas aparecerem. Corri até a sala de matemática sabia que ele estava lá ele sempre chegava cedo para arrumar algumas coisas depois sai para tomar um café e voltava quando dava o sinal se eu corresse o encontraria na sala. Ok eu sei muito sobre ele bom quer dizer o básico.

E como disse ele estava lá entrando pela porta ele não percebeu que eu estava lá, o olhei ele entrou e fechou a porta, parei na frente desta e respirei fundo.

Quando abri ele estava lá colocando sua pasta em cima da mesa, os cabelos bagunçados e meio molhados a barba bem feita deixando a mostra seu rosto perfeito a mostra.

Viajei o olhando acordei com ele me chamando.

- Bella?

- Oi?

- Chegou cedo hoje aconteceu algo, ou sentiu saudades.

Ele erguei a sobrancelha daquele jeito sexy que eu amava.

- Eu vim só pra te perguntar uma coisa.

- Pode perguntar querida.

Ele pegou na minha mão e me guiou até sua mesa se sentou na ponta da mesa e me encaixou no meio de suas pernas.

- Você... já ficou com outra aluna?

Ele me olhou surpreso e riu.

- Claro que não Bella, porque a pergunta?

- É que me falaram.

- Ahh eu sei do que estão falando, do boato que a Jessica invetou.

- Boato?

- É você não deve saber porque a mãe dela me fez prometer que não diria, poucas pessoas souberam que era mentira o que ela disse.

- O que ela disse?

- Disse que nós tínhamos ficado.

- E vocês ficaram.

- Como eu disse foi um boato, a diretora chamou a mãe dela aqui nós conversamos e foi comprovado que era mentira, só que a mãe dela me fez prometer que eu ia esquecer tudo isso e não iria contar a ninguém ,Jessica se mudou pela vergonha da mentira que ela inventou, o boato acabou só que ninguém sabe que era mentira da Jessica.

- Uau mas como eu não soube... aah claro foi nas féria eu fui a Phoenix ver minha mãe.

- Está vendo quando você chegou o boato já tinha diminuído.

- Mas Alice me contaria.

- Ela deve ter esquecido Bella, e agora nós vamos esquecer isso, ok?

Sorri.

- Ok me desculpe duvidar de você.

- Mas já fez um tempo, esse boato foi nas últimas férias como você foi descobrir só hoje.

- Um amigo me contou.

- E porque ele te contaria isso depois de tanto tempo.

- Porque ele sabe de nós dois.

Ele me olhou de um jeito como eu nunca tinha visto antes.

* * *

GALERAAAAAAAAAAAAAA VORTEEII!

Só hojee :( felicidade de pobre dura pouco...

Mas então vcs viram que teve umas apimentadas e não fui eu que fiz e sim a Carol por isso que está escrito Carol lá em cima hehe ^.^ o que vcs acharam?

_**Particularmente eu amei esse cap pela as apimentadas e por tudooo... Emmett está dando trabalho de novo o que fazemos com ele hein garotas? Eu já sei o que eu posso fazeer kkkkkk ABAFAAA!**_

_**Eai o que será que o Ed vai dizer a Bella ele descobriu que alguém sabe dos rolos deles huuumm segredinhuuu...**_

_**Primeira apimentadad no relacionamento o que vcs acharam?**_

Respondendo minhas especiais reviews:

_**Raffa: **__Aii raffa eu to que to kkkkk quando eu vi aquele cara bonitão na minha frente eu não agüentei kkkk tipo ele ficou de booa quando eu disse assim nossa agora sim eu vou estudar ele ficou olhando pra meio sem entender mas nesse dia ele não me deu aula kkk lê o resto lá embaixo . Ahh que isso flor eu te dsculpo sim mas não se esquece de miim não heiinn e caalma a Rose vai consolar o Emm sim mas na hora certa noossaaaaa falei di+ kkkk bjinhuzz e espero que tenha gostado desse cáp!_

_**CarollCullen:**__ CO AUTORAAAA MAIS QUE ESPECIAL. AMEI O CÁP QUENTE HEIN CAROL KKKKK. Nossa eu ia mandar só o seu cap só que só deu 5 folhas ai ia ficar pouco então eu tive que escrever um pouquinho espero que tenha gostado bjinhuuzz_

_**Ana Krol: **__A Anaa eu te entendo é meio difícil falar das fantasias mesmo, di booa quando eu vi já estava dando em cima dele kkkkkk bjinhuzz e espero que tenha gostado desse cap._

_**Priis Cullen: **__Prii verdade verdadeira eu dei em cima dele kkkkk tipo depois nem consegui olhar pra cara dele. AHH que boom que vc amou o cap AAHH e quando vc achar o Ed me avisa na horaaa kkkkkk porque eu quero quem não que néeh? Bjinhuzz diivaa ._

_**Cathy Cullen: **__AHH CATHY que boom que vc está gostando. Todo mundo ta com pena do Emm mas calma ele vai ficar beem espere e vc vai ver muhahaha Jake ta super certo floor a idade é apenas um número e tbm amor não tem idade *.* espero que tenha gostado desse cáp bjinhuzz_

_**Gby00: **__kkkk salvem os professores foi fodaaa kkkkk aii eu ia por em pratica quer dizer eu vou no próximo cap. Ele vai dar um pouco de trabalho só no começinho bem é o que eu acho. A Rosalie vai nos ajudar pode ter certeza. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap Gby bjinhuzz ._

_**LUu Pattinson: **__É eles são fofinhos mesmo . adogoo esse caasal. Ele vai amar só no começo Lu depois ele desapega hehe to contando a historia Jesus kk espero que tenha gostado desse cap bjinhuzzz_

_**Naty: **__Natyyy! OUN vc não pode adorar ele desse jeito não ele é meu hein eu só deixo ele com a Bella só na historia kkk ta mosquei. Ele pegou ela de jeito mesmu heiin kkkkkk espero que tenha gostado desse cap bjinhuzz migaaa _

**Como eu disse ADOREIII! ESSE CAP a Carol é safada mesmu kkkkkkk **

**Olha gente a Carol vai me ajudar nas partes mais quentes mas eu vou tentar as vezes fazer alguma coisa. Espero que tenham gostado...**

_NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM DE MIIM! _

_**Nossaaa estava me esquecendo da historia do professor deixa eu contar. Senta que lá vem historia.**_

_**Olha eu estava descendo as escadas pra ir pra quadra era aula de Ed. Física ( CLARO NÉEH DÃAR ) Voltando eu estava descendo as escadas quando eu o vi ele estava conversando com as tiazinhas inspetoras affz ele olhou pra mim e pra minhas amigas e claro que eu olhei nessa hora eu pensei que ele só estava vendo a escola e talz. Quando a aula de Ed. Física tava chata eu e minhas amigas subimos pro terceiro andar, mas quando passamos pela sala do segundo vimos ele lá sentado olhando pra porta esperando os alunos do segundo ( eles estavam de aula vaga). Cara na hora eu gelei e minha amiga disse nossa ele é professor na hora eu ameei. Subimos pro terceiro andar só que eu não consegui ficar lá, quando o sinal tocou pro segundo subir pra sala nós descemos e ele estava do lado de fora na frente da porta esperando os do segundo entrar. Com a coragem que eu tenhu só que não uso eu a libertei e fui até o professor. E perguntei vc é professor ele disse sim ai eu disse nossa agora vai ser muito bom estudar minhas amigas riram e nos descemos depois de alguns minutos subimos e na frente da sala do segundo onde ele estava tem uma escada eu sentei lá e fiquei de frente pra sala as vezes ele olhava e dava umas risadinhas sem graça, ouvi ele perguntar se alguém queria fazer uma pergunta a sala ficou em silencio e eu gritei eu tenho vc tem namorada ele olhou pra mim e riu meio sem graça só que não respondeu. Nossa escrevi demais pra resumir ele não me respondeu e depois mandou uma aluna fechar a porta ai a graça acabou né.**_

_**Só que hoje ( sexta-feira )ele me deu aula ele é professor de filosofia cara nunca amei tanto filosofia foi duas aulas dobradinha sabe, só que filosofia é muito chatoooooo e ele falou de historia tbm ele é super fofo. Disse que não gritava e não gostava de chamar atenção e o sorriso dele meu Deus é lindo, dentes perfeitos o engraçado é que as minhas colegas perguntaram se ele namorava, ele disse não perguntaram se ele era casado tbm não mas o pior ou melhor veio depois uma outra aluna perguntou se ele tinha gostado da pergunta que as meninas tinha feito sabe o que ele respondeu disse que pra ele era normal que na nossa sala tinha garotas bonitas e se acontecesse alguma coisa entre ele e uma aluna ele acharia supeer normal tipo assim quando eu ouvi isso eu gritei um CARACAAA e claro que eu vou dar em cima dele né depois de ele ter dito isso JESUS APAGA A LUZ E DEIXA O PROF DE FILOSOFIA COMIGO! Então é isso até que enfim um professor bonito e com esse professor eu tive muita inspiração pra escrever essa fic kkkkk **_

_Deus escrevi demais duvido que vcs vão leer bom tchauzinhu e até a próxima bom final de semana e feriado . _


	9. Quase tudo perfeito

Cap 9 – Quase tudo perfeito

POVEDWARD

Eu podia dizer que estava tudo perfeito na minha vida, e que Bella foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu, nunca me interessei tanto por alguém como ela, ela fazia eu senti coisas novas que me faziam só pensar nela.

Estávamos pouco tempo juntos na verdade acho que uns dois dias, mas foram os melhores dias da minha vida.

Hoje quando cheguei, ela me surpreendeu entrando depois de mim na sala estava meio séria e aérea.

- Bella?

- Oi?

- Chegou cedo hoje aconteceu algo, ou sentiu saudades.

A olhei de um jeito que sabia que ela se arrepiava, pouco tempo juntos mas muitas coisas descobertas.

- Eu vim só pra te perguntar uma coisa.

- Pode perguntar querida.

A segurei pela mão e a guiei até a minha mesa fazendo ela ficar na minha frente

- Você... já ficou com outra aluna?

Olhei surpreso pra ela da onde ela tirou isso tive que rir.

- Claro que não Bella, porque a pergunta?

- É que me falaram.

- Ahh eu sei do que estão falando, do boato que a Jessica inventou.

- Boato?

- É você não deve saber por que a mãe dela me fez prometer que não diria, poucas pessoas souberam que era mentira o que ela disse.

- O que ela disse?

- Disse que nós tínhamos ficado.

- E vocês ficaram.

- Como eu disse foi um boato, a diretora chamou a mãe dela aqui nós conversamos e foi comprovado que era mentira, só que a mãe dela me fez prometer que eu ia esquecer tudo isso e não iria contar a ninguém ,Jessica se mudou pela vergonha da mentira que ela inventou, o boato acabou só que ninguém sabe que era mentira da Jessica.

- Uau mas como eu não soube... aah claro foi nas féria eu fui a Phoenix ver minha mãe.

- Está vendo quando você chegou o boato já tinha diminuído.

- Mas Alice me contaria.

- Ela deve ter esquecido Bella, e agora nós vamos esquecer isso, ok?

Ela sorriu e eu amei ver aquele sorriso

- Ok me desculpe duvidar de você.

- Mas já fez um tempo, esse boato foi nas últimas férias como você foi descobrir só hoje.

- Um amigo me contou.

- E porque ele te contaria isso depois de tanto tempo.

- Porque ele sabe de nós dois.

- O que?

Levantei.

Ela saiu de perto de mim meio assustada.

- Você contou para alguém?

- Claro que não Edward.

- Então como seu amigo soube.

- Ele meio que viu a gente junto.

- Nossa se a diretora descobre, eu estou ferrado.

- Por quê?

- Isso é proibido Bella eu sou seu professor e você é menor de idade.

- Por um tempo, tenho de 17 e vou fazer 18 não se preocupe.

- Mas e seu amigo contar.

- Ele não vai contar não se preocupe com o seu emprego.

Ela se virou para ir embora só que eu segurei seu braço.

- Não é o emprego que eu me importo e sim com você, imagina se nos separam, eu não agüentaria.

Ela tirou o braço das minhas mãos e me abraçou, foi bom senti-la tão perto.

- Eu também me preocupo com isso.

Aproveitei e roubei um beijo dela. Nisso Rosali entrou dentro da sala e falou:

- Maninho, me aj... – ela parou, olhou e disse – Ah, voce ta com essa ai.

- Essa ai chama Bella, Rose. E o que você quer?

- Sabe aquele grandalhão que esta sentando do meu lado?

- Grandalhão?

- Eu sei. – Bella disse. – É o Emm, ele é meu amigão.

- Então, eu queria conversar com ele. Tem como dar um help?

- Vamos ver. Se eu der uma atividade avaliativa e te mandar fazer com ele, promete ser boazinha e se comportar em relação a mim e a Bella?

- Okay. Eu me sacrifico. – Rose disse e sorriu pra Bella. – Vamos la parar trás, daqui três minutos bate o sinal.

- Tá! – A minha menina disse. – Mas pera ai rapidão. – E ela me beijou. Beijo terno, demorado, carinhoso.

- Hey eu estou aqui. – Disse minha irmã.

O sinal bateu e logo todos se sentaram em seus respectivos lugares. Para ajudar, Bella estava estrategicamente próxima de Alice e Rosalie de Emmett. Eu anunciei o trabalho e mandei se sentarem em duplas. E como Bella e Emmett não estão se falando, era notável a tensão eminente no ar.

Rosalie POV

Bom, de tudo não estava errado. Essa namoradinha de Edward, apesar de ter minha idade é bem melhor do que todas as anteriores. E pra ajudar ela ainda conhece o granda... Emmett. Ela disse que tentaria ajudar o maninho passou um trabalho em dupla onde pelos lugares eu faria com o Emmett. O garoto estava meio calado, sem fazer as piadinhas idiotas e de cara ruim pelos cantos. Então eu tive que fazer algo certo?

- Oi parceiro.

- Mute.

- Oiiie.

- Mute

- Ah, não quer falar comigo e não quer fazer em dupla né?

- Mute.

- Tomara que tua caneta estoure e teu pinto caia.

Ate eu fiquei com medo do que aconteceu depois. A caneta estourou na mão dele. O Emmett olhou pra mim com aquela cara assustada e disse com olhar pidão:

- Por favor, loirão, retira o que disse sobre... – olhou pras calças – cair.

- Legal, afinal o gato não comeu tua língua.

- Vai tirar a praga ou eu vou ficar aleijado. – eu tive que rir.

- Se você prometer não me ignorar mais.

- Feito.

Então fizemos a atividade e conversamos durante as aulas. Depois eu teria que falar com Bella e Edward a respeito da relação deles. Ta dando muito na cara aqueles olhares, mas alem destes, notei alguns olhares aprovadores em minha direção.

No fim da aula eu falei com o Emm.

- Hey, você disse que não esta se dando tão bem em física. Quer ir estudar comigo lá em casa?

- Hmm, eu to com muita fome, tem comida lá? – Ele era engraçado.

- Ter, não tem não, mas a gente pede comida chinesa, pode ser?

- Ta ótimo.

Então nós fomos pra nossa casa estudar física. Se tudo ocorresse como o planejado, a ultima coisa que faríamos seria estudar.

Edward POV

Finalmente a aula acabou. Não via a hora de ficar com minha menina. No entanto, ela veio a minha procura e eu apenas tranquei a sala de aula e a beijei. Como sempre era um beijo terno, mas não podia descrever como um simples toque de uma adolescente virgem, me eriçar dessa maneira. Nos já estávamos quase arrancando as roupas um do outro. Eu a havia deitado sobre minha mesa e queria possuí-la, mas prometi que seria paciente com essa situação toda. Por isso chamei-a pro carro e iríamos pra casa, onde teríamos o beneficio da privacidade.

Eu estava dirigindo quando Bella se deitou no meu colo e começou a acariciar meu membro por cima da calça. Eu joguei minha cabeça pra trás e adverti-a:

- Bella. – Ela riu sacana e eu pude perceber as suas intenções. Portanto encontrei uma espécie de beco e encostei meu carro por lá.

Bella nem precisou de um sinal para que continuasse o que ela fazia. Rapidamente tirou meu membro de dentro das calças e com sua boca delicada sugava-o. Em movimentos alternados e como se fosse moldada em mim, eu estocava em sua boca. O calor que envolvia meu membro e o tesao que eu exalava quando ela vagarosamente me dava pequenas mordidas. Quase fui a loucura quando ela sugou meus testículos. Eu sabia que não tardaria a gozar então como se lesse minha mente Bella disse:

- Me deixe sentir seu gosto, professorzinho. – Nem preciso mencionar que aquilo foi um estimulo e tanto, gozem com tudo na sua boquinha e, ainda a garota me puxou pra um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Muita gente acha isso nojento. Eu acho excitante. E aquela menina, não era fraca não. Nem parecia tão pura assim.

Peguei meu carro e fui embalado pra casa. Queria poder recompensar minha Bella tudo isso que ela tem feito por mim. Já no estacionamento a menina começou.

Será que esse fogo não apaga não é? No elevador nos já nos beijávamos e nos amassávamos loucamente. No corredor nem se fala, fui por instinto abrindo a porta e topei com Rosalie gritando:

- Heeeey, agora eu moro aqui!

Eu já estava me preparando pra me desculpar quando vi minha Bella branca feito papel olhando pra uma figura grande ao lado de Rosalie.

- Emm?

- Bella, o que você faz aqui?

- Eu que pergunto, o que você faz aqui?

- Eu vim fazer trabalho, e você?

- Eu... Vim ver a Rosalie.

- Eu?

- É Rose ela veio ver você.

Tentei ajudar porque o grandão estava com uma cara.

- Vocês estão mentindo né? E você falou que não estava transando com ele.

- Mas eu não estou Emm.

- Ahh Bella esquece, eu sempre te achei uma garota tão inocente pura especial.

- Emm...

- Tchau Bella.

Olhei para Bella e me surpreendi nunca tinha visto ela assim antes.

POVEBELLA

Estava tudo as mil maravilhas até que eu cheguei no aprtamento de Edward e vi meu melhor amigo lá.

- Emm?

- Bella, o que você faz aqui?

- Eu que pergunto, o que você faz aqui?

- Eu vim fazer trabalho, e você?

- Eu... Vim ver a Rosalie.

- Eu?

- É Rose ela veio ver você.

Senti que Edward queria me ajudar mas Emmett já tinha entendido tudo.

- Vocês estão mentindo né? E você falou que não estava transando com ele.

- Mas eu não estou Emm.

Ele estava me culpado de uma coisa que eu nem tinha chegado a fazer, queria, mas algo sempre atrapalhava... Ta difícil.

- Ahh Bella esquece, eu sempre te achei uma garota tão inocente pura especial.

- Emm...

- Tchau Bella.

Eu me senti mal Emm era o meu melhor amigo, senti trair ele.

Sem pensar corri para o corredor, peguei no braço dele só que ele era mais forte que eu tirou as minhas mãos do seu braço e me olhou.

- Emmett nós não podemos ficar assim, você é meu melhor amigo.

- Tem certeza Isabella, porque se eu não descobrisse sozinho você não me diria que estava com o professor.

- Eu ia te dizer só que na hora certa.

- Não há hora certa para dizer quando a pessoa que você ama, ama outra.

- O que?

- Esquece Bella, vai lá corre para o seu professor.

- Emm eu quero que volte tudo como antes.

- Não dá Bella nada é como antes.

Ele entrou no elevador e ali eu percebi eu perdi meu melhor amigo.

_Às vezes nem me preocupo tanto comigo... Mas há pessoas que amo e não quero vê-las sofrer._

* * *

_**Saudades de miim?**_

_**Eu to com saudades de vcs :D**_

**Gente as partes mais pervas minha querida amiga Carol que escreveu, se tiver ruim diz pra ela kkkk brink's Carol ta perfeitooo :)**

_Sem tempo pra responder as reviews mas eu quero muitaaaaaaaaaaaaass vcs estão miguelando reviews pra mim to ficando triste..._

Eai Rose chegando perto do Emm, Emm pegando a Bella e o Edward no flagra TENSOOO GALERAA o que vcs acharam? reviews?

_**Agradecimento as minhaS lindas e preferidas leitoras: Gby00, LUu Pattinson, CarollCullen, Naty, Raffa, Cathy Cullen e a última acho que foi a Priis só ela me chama de diva kkkk AMUUL! **_

Se tiver erros desculpe, mas sempre tem néh? ninguém é perfeitoo .

_Bjinhuzz ahhh e sem novidade do meu professor gostoso não tive ainda aula com ele só sexta triste eu sei..._

**_PS²: Cadê a Mah genteeee! precisa responder não hehehe_**

_Abraços minhas foofas! _n.n


	10. Chapter 10

**_GENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE DESCULPA A DEMORA!_**

_Eu acabei de fazer um cáp só que eu salvei a metade aqui e continue escrevendo quando eu fui salvar, falou que eu tinha que logar sabe ai quando eu vi nada que eu tinha escrito tava salvo!_

_CARACAAAA QUE RAIVAA MÓ TRABAHO PRA NADA EU ATÉ ESCREVERIA DE NOVO SÓ QUE É 5 HORA DA MANHÃ E NÃO DÁ TO MORRENDO DE SONO DESCULPA DE VERDADE!_

_Amanha eu faço tudo de novo..._

_bjinhuuzz e me desculpe n.n_


	11. Deixa o grandão se expressar

_Oi gente desculpa mesmo a demora, nem vou enrolar já está ai o cáp espero que gostem, é um POV só do Emmett, percebi que tem algumas garotas odiando o meu grandão kkk então vou mostrar o ponto de vista dele hehe._

Cáp 10- Deixa o grandão se expressar

POVEMMETT

Eu não acredito que a Isabella fez isso comigo, não foi pela mentira ou as brigas, mas porque ela nunca me viu mais que um amigo um irmão.

E eu idiota a sempre vi como mulher, o meu anjo, minha válvula de escape a qualquer dor. Era naqueles olhos chocolates que eu me perdia, sonhava, e até acabava parecendo um mariquinha, foi naquela que eu sempre parava para observar.

Meu Deus eu estou louco, cada minuto eu só penso naquela garota, no que ela está fazendo, se pensa em mim. Eu faria de tudo para que ela pudesse me ver de outro jeito, como um homem que pode dar todo amor que ela merece.

Só que ele veio primeiro, teve coragem de fazer o que eu nunca tive coragem. Agora ele a beija, a toca, ele a faz gemer, e só Deus sabe o quanto eu queria estar com ela. Será que um dia eu terei chances?

- Emm? Emmett!

- Que foi Alice?

- To te chamando a horas, o que aconteceu? você não chegou muito bem.

- Não foi nada... Me deixa em paz.

- Ata que eu vou te deixar em paz , é a Bella?

- Sim Alice é a Bella, sempre é a Bella, essa garota entrou na minha vida pra me deixar louco.

Alice deu um leve sorriso.

- O amor sempre nos deixa louco Emm.

- Eu estou percebendo isso, e além de nos deixar louco... dói.

- Ai Emm.- Pude sentir Alice me abraçar.- Tenta esquecer ela.

- E você acha que eu nunca tentei, foi a primeira coisa que eu tentei fazer quando eu percebi que minha barriga embrulhava e eu ficava vermelho perto dela.

- É eu me lembro, era bem engraçado.

- Pra você, porque pra mim não tinha a menor graça.

- Desculpa.

- Sabe se esse Cullen, maltratar ela ou a fazer chorar eu juro que eu o mato.

- Calma Emmett, Bella está feliz e só isso importa.

- É... Será que você pode me deixar sozinho?

- Claro maninho, boa noite.

Alice saiu do meu quarto, e isso fez eu pensar melhor Bella estava feliz, e o meu ciúmes estava acabando com a felicidade dela. Pronto decide vou deixar ela em paz, vou até ligar agora pra ela e pedir desculpas. Peguei o celular e liguei pro celular dela, só que no primeiro toque ja caiu na caixa postal, não estava muito tarde então resolvi ligar pra casa dela, no terceiro toque alguém atendeu.

- Alo?

- Senhor Swan? Oi aqui é o Emmett posso falar com a Bella?

- Olá Emmett infelismente não dá, a Bella esta dormindo na casa de uma amiga, imaginei que fosse ai com a Alice.

- Não é, eu acho que é com a Rosalie, mas tudo bem amanha eu falo com ela.

- Ok boa noite.

- Boa noite Senhor Swan e dsculpe o incomodo.

- Incomodo nenhum, tchau.

- Tchau.

Então ela está na casa de uma "amiga", deve ser com o Cullen, mas tudo bem eu disse que ia esquecer isso, só não imaginei que seria tão dificil. Com esses pensamentos acabei pegando no sono.

* * *

Na manha seguinte acordei disposto a pedir desculpas a Bella e voltar a ser seu amigo&irmão de sempre. Desci as escadas estilo Alice saltitando.

- Ixi acordou meio gay hoje hein Emm!

- Há Há que engraçadinha, eu só estou bem.

- Posso saber o motivo?

- Não enxerida.

- Chato!

- Anã.

- Ha vai caga!

- Oia a boca maninha, Jasper não vai gostar de saber que sua namoradinha tem a boca suja.

- Emmett Masen cala essa maldita boca, imagina se nosso pais ouvem, eu vou ser proibida de namorar sem namorar.

- Só por cima do meu cadaver você vai namorar com aquele playboyzinho.

- Se você quiser eu ja te mato agora!

Ela começou a vir pra cima de mim.

- Calma Alice, esquece isso e vamos pra escola.

- Ok- Ela me deu um grande sorrio.

Bipolar. Fato. ú.ú

Chegamos na escola no horario de sempre, procurei a caminhonete de Bella, só que não achei talvez ela estivesse atrasada já que dormiu em outro lugar hoje.

[...]

Quando ouvi o sinal tocar fiquei nervoso, porque Bella ainda não tinha aparecido, procurei mais uma vez e acabei vendo Rosalie ela deveria saber onde Bella estava.

- Rosalie! Oi tudo bem?

- To na boa grandão, eai o que manda?

- Você sabe onde está a Bella?

- Ha a Bella... Ela está lá em casa dormindo.

- E ela vai vir pra escola?

- Acho que não, meu irmão está de folga hoje e os dois vão passar o dia juntos.

- Ha ta valeu.

- Fica triste não grandão.

- Eu não to, só queria conversar com ela.

- Conversa comigo.

Ela me deu um grande sorriso.

- Claro, que tal irmos pra sala?

- Você quem manda.

Fomos pra sala juntos, eu estava meio desligado mas Rosalie sempre conseguia chamar minha atenção com alguma piada, ou careta que fazia quando eu não a ouvia.

- Ai chega grandão cansei, to tentando a horas fazer você prestar mesmo atenção em mim mas não dá.

- Pow desculpa loira é que ta meio embaçado sabe.

- Quer um paninho pra desembaçar?

Eu ri.

Era nessa hora que ela me chamava atenção, seu sorriso se alargava, seu dentes brancos apareciam, e seus olhos azuis brilhavam, suas bochecahs ficavam meio coradas e as covinhas apareciam.

- Emmett! cansei.

- Desculpa você estava falando o que mesmo?

- Esquece, se você vai ficar pensando na Bella não dá pra gente conversar.

- Mas eu não estava pensando na Bella.

- Então no que você tanto pensava? na morte da bezerra?

- Não... Em como você fica bonita quando sorri e suas covinhas aparecem.

Os olhos dela arregalarm e suas bochechas ficaram mais rosadas, ela deu um lindo sorriso.

- Obrigada.

Sorri pra ela e percebi que eu fiquei por todos esses anos admirando só a Bella que esqueci das outras garotas, talvez seja hora de mudar e prestar mais atenção nas outras.

- Então o que você estava dizendo mesmo Rose?

_Eu fiquei tanto tempo te admirando que esqueci que podia ser feliz..._

_

* * *

_

AHHHHHH GALERAAA IAI O QUE ACHARAM? FICOU LEGAL?

Desculpa a demora... ta meio dificil aqui em casa kkkk

Mas agora vou tentar postar mais rapido juro juradinhuu...

Minhas preciosas reviews não vai dar pra responder mais claro que eu vou agradece-las...

_**Mah**(minha BFF que saudadeess! n.n) - **Duda - Ana Krol - CarolCullen**(me abandonou amigaa :( )** - Raffa - Priis Cullen**(minha DIVAAAA QUE SAUDADES HEHE .) - **LUu Pattinson - Gby00**(saudades hehe)_

Ain eu tava mooooooooortaaaaaaaa de saudades de vcs! sério! .

Eai vcs viram Emmett ta meio desencanando da Belluda né hehe.

E eu acho que no próximo cáp cenas quentes vão rolar, to meio que tramando a primeira vez da Bella, não vai fica

**_Ahh novidades do meu prof eu pedi pra limpar a bunda dele kkkk mas ele não deixou só disse não obrigado ahhh, e depois piscou pra mim tem como aguentar gente ainda grudo no pescoço dele e lasco um bjo kkkk._**

_Ahh e mais outra só que não é do meu prof eu pedi pra ficar com meu melhor amigo e adivinhe o que ele disse " EU ATÉ FICARIA , SÓ QUE EU TE CONSIDERO COMO UMA IRMÃ, VC É MINHA MELHOR AMIGA" aiin que raiva depois eu até achei que nossa amizade ia acabar,mas não acabou só que na quinta passada a gente brigou :( e depois nem nos falamos mais. É ATÉ MELHOR NÉ? PQ PELO MENOS EU VOU PODER AGARRAR ELE SEM CULPA KKKKK brincadeirinha eu não tenhu tanta coragem, ahh e sabe o que eu descubri que ele vai fazer sexo com tres meninas lá da sala que animaal! eu to odiando ele demais! mas td bem eu supero... bom é só hehe_

_Perdão de novo por ter demorado..._

_Bjinhuzz e me mandem reviews heeiinnn!_

_Amo ocês minhas fofas ._


	12. No veneno

Cáp 12 – No veneno

POV BELLA

Do tempo que eu estava ali a cama parecia estar desconfortavel, o travesseiro duro e o lençóis quentes demais. Na verdade tudo estava perfeito é só que eu não estava na minha cama e sim na de Edward. Relaxa! Eu não fiz nada ele só me colocou aqui quando viu que eu não ia ter forças pra chegar em casa. Odiava me sentir fraca e demonstrar minhas fraquezas, só que tudo o que eu amava conseguia me derrubar.

Não sei quantas vezes já tinha rolado naquela cama, acho que tudo seria melhor se Edward estivesse deitado ali. Foi engraçado ver como ele ficou quando tirei a calça e deitei só com minha camiseta. Ele disse que era melhor dormir no sofá que ia ser melhor pra nós dois, só se for pra ele, eu tava adorando a situação.

Cansada de tanto rolar levantei, fui até a sala e vi Edward lá estava tão lindo com o rosto calmo, na verdade ele era lindo de todos os jeitos. Suspirei e olhei ao redor, voltei para o corredor, vi o quarto de Edward, da Rosalie que tinha uma enorme placa de "NÃO ENTRE" e mais uma porta. Fiquei curiosa e abri, parecia ser um escritório, com uma decoração linda, havia uma estante cheia de livros uma mesa e mais pra frente um sofa.

Entrei e como eu gostava de ler e principalmente escrever, fui vendo os livros que tinha no acervo, havia vários, mas um me chamou bastante atenção, um caderno com a capa enfeitada.

Pera ai capa enfeitada? ERA O MEU DIÁRIO!

Mas o que o meu diário estava fazendo na casa do Edward e principalmente o que estava fazendo na estante de livros dele.

Porque ele não me devolveu?

Senti tanta falta desse meu confidente cheio de folhas.

Ahh mais eu pego o Edward, e de jeito ainda, vou fazer ele pagar muito caro por ter escondido isso de mim. Eu estava louca atrás desse caderno e ele esconde na maior cara de pau. Haa vou mostrar ao professorzinho do que eu sou capaz.

POVEDWARD

O dia tinha sido cansativo, e depois ser pego por um aluno no meu próprio apartamento não estava nos meus planos. E o pior ver Bella daquele jeito tão vuneravél me afetou, eu odiava vê-la triste. Cada minuto que eu passava com aquela menina só fazia eu perceber que meus sentimentos estavam mudando. Não era mais desejo, nem tesão, mas sim algo além, algo que eu não conseguia controlar, ela estava me fazendo sentir o que eu nunca senti com ninguém antes. É, eu sei, só acontece essas coisas comigo, tantas mulheres loucas por mim, fui logo me interessar por uma menor de idade... Joguei macumba na cruz mesmo!

Mas isso não significa que eu odeie sentir isso, se não fosse pela Bella com certeza não saberia o verdadeiro significado do amor... É acho que eu a amo e como eu disse anteriormente, estava exausto, só que eu não podia deixar Bella ir pra casa naquele estado como um bom "namorado" deixei ela dormir lá na minha cama com espaço de sobra.

Mas você deve estar se perguntando porque você não deita com ela estrupício? Muito fácil, aquela garota é minha tentação com pernas, qualquer gesto inocente dela me faz enlouquecer. Na verdade eu ia me deitar com ela. Mas aí quando ela sentou na cama e tirou as calças pra ficar mais confortável eu senti meu corpo arder, ver aqueles par de pernas sedosas, me fez perder o controle. Meu lado irracional gritava pra que eu a jogasse na cama e fizesse um sexo bem violento e gostoso. Qual é, ninguém é de ferro.

Mas como sempre meu lado racional ganhou e agora estou dormindo no sofá. Bem dormindo não né, tentando. É dificil dormir em sofás principalmente quando você sabe que tem uma cama quetinha totalmente livre pra você deitar e de bônus uma linda garota com as pernas deliciosas. Mas é por isso eu tinha que ficar aqui aguentar esse sofá duro para proteger a Bella de mim, não queria que a primeira vez dela fosse assim, numa noite que minha irmã esta em casa e eu descontrolado, eu tinha que estar pelo menos com a minha sanidade intacta. Pelo bem dela e o meu bem. É o meu mantra essa noite.

Nem sabia que horas eram, mas estava ruim de dormir: eu cochilava e acordava com os barulhos dos carros e até pegar no sono era dificil, mas o pior veio a seguir.

- EDWARD!

Ouvi o grito da Bella e pensei que podia ser algo sério levantei e fui até meu quarto, mas não tinha ninguém lá.

- EDWARD!

- Bella onde você esta?

- NO SEU ESCRITÓRIO!

Opa porque eu sentia que ia acontecer algo de ruim.

Fui até o escritório, e a vi ela não parecia nada bem.

- Porque o meu querido diário esta aqui na sua casa?

Ixi ferrou.

- O quê?

- Você entendeu senhor Cullen.

- Bella eu posso explicar.

- Que bosta Edward eu odeio que peguem o meu diário sem eu saber, sabia que eu estava procurando ha dias?

- Desculpa Bella eu não sabia que era importante.

- Mas é claro que é importante é meu diário droga, eu escrevo tudo o que eu penso aqui e o que eu faço.

- Desculpa.

- Porque você não me devolveu?

Como é que eu ia dizer pra ela, que li tudo o que ela escreveu, e que estava louco pra que eu conseguisse realizar os desejos que estavam escritos naquelas miseras folhas.

- Hein?

- Como eu disse eu não sabia que era importante, e eu acabei lendo algumas coisa.

- O QUE?

- Bella eu tive que ler pra saber de quem era.

- Então se você sabia de quem era porque não devolveu?

Ela começou a andar na minha direção.

- Eu fiquei curioso, pra ler mais.

Vi ela apertar o diario na mão, e respirar fundo.

- Então você leu tudo o que eu escrevi?

- Sim.

- Edward você não sabe a vontade que eu tenho de te matar. Melhor de te capar!

- Calma gata.

- Não me venha com calma gata, é o meu diário, são os meus segredos.

- Bella me desculpe.

- Desculpas não vão fazer você esquecer tudo o que leu.

- O pior que é verdade.

- Fica com essa merda logo, você estragou tudo.

Ela passou por mim e entrou no meu quarto batendo forte a porta. Que bom que a Rosalie tinha um sono de pedra.

Fui até a porta e bati, ela nem me respondeu.

- Bell? Desculpa ta, eu sei que eu errei, mas eu sou curioso e, poxa, você conseguiria pegar um diário desconhecido e não ler? Acho que não! Todos nós somos curiosos e tenho certeza que se você pegasse algo secreto meu, que eu escrevi, você iria querer ler.

- MAS EU TE DEVOLVERIA QUANDO TERMINASSE!

- Mas não ia fazer diferença alguma, porque você ja ia saber dos meus segredos! Eu sei que foi errado, mas o que eu podia fazer se suas palavras me enfeitiçaram? Eu amei tudo o que você escreveu e se não fosse por esse diário eu nem ia te notar, você queria que eu não te notasse?

- Não...

- Então, se minha curiosidade não fosse grande, você agora seria só uma de minhas alunas, vamos aproveitar o meu deslize?

Ouvi a porta ser destrancada e um sorriso enorme apareceu no meu rosto. Abri e entrei.

- Estou perdoado?

- Não.

- Mas...

- Eu vou te perdoar só depois de você realizar todas as minhas fantasias.

Ela disse isso com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Nossa que sacrifício.

- Bobo.

- Vem aqui minha gata.

A beijei.

- Dorme comigo hoje?

Olhei ela de cima a baixo.

- Eu prometo que não me esfrego em você.

- Ta bom.

Foi uma noite longa.

POVBELLA

Depois da briga tudo ficou bem não sei se eu exagerei, mas era meu diário, você também ficaria assim se lessem o que você não quer que ninguém saiba. Mas teve um lado bom o diário me ajudou a conquistar o Edward.

- Bom dia amor.

Ele me beijou.

- Bom dia estressada.

- Ah cala boca Edward!

- Que tal um bom café da manhã.

- Ótima idéia, vou tomar um banho e já volto.

Fui até o banheiro e tomei um banho rápido. Quando sai Edward ainda estava deitado.

- Levanta dorminhoco você não vai trabalhar hoje?

- Hoje é meu dia de folga.

- Sério? Então hoje eu vou passar a tarde inteira com você.

- Nossa será uma tarde bem agradável.

- Com certeza.

Quando ele entrou no banheiro, eu abri seu guarda-roupa pra pegar uma camisa não ia querer ficar usando calça jens a tarde inteira, e até que hoje seria um dia bom. Teria sol.

Fiquei esperando ele sentada na cama, minutos depois ele apareceu com a toalha presa na cintura os cabelos bagunçados e molhados, e Jesus eu tentei mais não consegui não ter fantasias com ele daquele jeito.

- O que foi?

- Hum até que meu professorzinho é gostoso.

- Oh obrigado bela aluna.

A gente riu.

Depois de ele se trocar, nós saimos do quarto, chegando na cozinha Rosalie ja estava acordada comendo uma tigela de cereal.

- Bom dia Pombinhos!

- Bom dia Rose!

Dissemos juntos.

- Como foi a noite? Eu ouvi gritos.

Eu olhei pro Edward e comecei a rir.

- Eu não estava gritando por causa disso.

- Então por quê?

Ela me olhou coma sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Eu descobri que o seu querido irmãozinho pegou meu diário!

- O quê? Não acredito Edward, é um pecado fazer isso, toda garota odeia que pegue o seu diário, que trouxa você é.

- Ownt pera ai posso ser trouxa mais ainda sou seu irmão mais velho me respeite.

- Edward a única coisa que eu estou ouvindo é blá blá blá!

- Engraçadinha...

Eu olhava aquela briga e pensava como eu queria entrar pra essa familia.

- Então Bella você vai pra escola?

- Hoje não.

- Hum então aproveitem, quero muita sacanagem.

- ROSE!

- É zuera maninho, mais eu tenho certeza que vai rolar sacanagem sim.

- Rosalie Cullen para com isso agora.

- Ok só uma coisinha: sou nova e bonita demais pra ser titia.

- Chega Rose vai pra escola!

- Sim capitão!

Com uma continência ela saiu rindo da cozinha.

- Relaxa Ed.

- Relaxar como? Ela cansa a minha beleza.

- Eita humildade.

- É brincadeira amor.

Depois de um bom café da manhã nós ficamos conversando coisas banais, no quarto, especificamente na cama. Eu sei eu sou lerda, estou na cama com o cara mais gato que eu ja vi e eu só converso... Tenho que me tratar, mas a culpa não era só minha.

- Ai Edward chega!

- O que foi? Eu fiz alguma coisa?

- Não e esse é o problema! Você não fez nada.

- O que tem de errado?

- Edward a gente está na sua casa sozinhos deitados na cama e conversando? Você não ve algo de errado ai?

- Não.

- Nossa meu bem o que você tem beleza, tem de lerdeza.

- Como assi...

Não deixei ele terminar a frase porque em um segundo eu ja tinha pulado no pescoço dele e juntado nossos lábios num beijo avassalador e quente.

POVEDWARD

Somente uma coisa a declarar: Ta no inferno? Abraça o capeta!

POV BELLA

Se eu soubesse que ele reagiria daquela maneira, tinha pulado em cima dele antes. Suas maos rapidamente tatearam meu corpo tirando a camisa que por ventura era dele. Sua boca deixou a minha e começou a passear pelo meu corpo semi nu se livrnado rapidamente da minha lingerie. Eu nem sei quando aconteceu mas eu tambem ja havia arrancado suas peças de roupas deixando somente a cueca boxer dele pra revelar aquela ereção de outro mundo. Eu sentia uma goteira no meio das minhas pernas e como uma transmissão de pensamentos Edward tratou de cuidar do, digamos, problema. Ele removeu minha calcinha de um modo bem normal, mas que vindo daquele Deus grego era super sexy e em pouquissimos segundos eu senti a língua dele me invadir. As sensações que ha pouco tempo eram desconhecidas, agora me eram familiares e no meu corpo começava a surgir espasmos de prazer me mostrando que o orgasmo me atingiria em breve. Edward tirou sua lingua de mim e eu grunhi em protesto.

- Agora nao, bebê. Espera mais um pouco. - E ele me beijou novamente. Muita gente acha isso de sexo oral e beijo na boca meio nojento, eu acho excitante. Sentir meu gosto na boca do homem que eu estou apaixonada é prazeroso. Dessa vez eu comecei a tirar sua boxer ansiosa para o que estava por vir. Ed não impediu que eu o fizesse, mas tambem nao deixou que eu o desse prazer.

- Amor - beijo - Por - beijo - Que - beijo - Eu - beijo - Não - Posso - beijo - Te - beijo - Dar - beijo - Prazer? - Eu tentei perguntar.

- Amor, porque voce vai sentir dor por minha culpa hoje, nao acho justo que seja assim. Prefiro eu te oferecer todo prazer do mundo - E voltou a me beijar e penetrou um dedo na minha entrada. Eu dei um incontrolável gemido de prazer e isso estimulou que ele adicionasse mais um dedo. Outro gemido me escapuliu enquanto seu dedao passou a estimular meu clitóris. Outra vez os familiares espasmos ameaçou me atingir, mas Edward tirou os dedos de dentro de mim, mas começou a sugar meus mamilos. Eu sinceramente acho que eu tenho um problema de vazamento no meio das pernas.

Edward soltou meus seios e parou abruptamente de me estimular. Seu olhar percorreu meu corpo quando ele sussurou em meu ouvido:

- Minha Bella, sempre minha.

- Sempre sua! Só sua - Eu respondi. Ele deslizou um preservativo por sua ereção e com cuidado passou a me penetrar. No começo foi até dolorido, acho que nao estava preparada para abrigar aquilo tudo dentro de mim, mas com o tempo o que era dor, virou apenas ardencia e eu logo pude sentir um pouco de prazer nisso. Me mexi por baixo de Edward demonstrando que eu estava preparada. Ele começou a fazer movimentos de entra e sai e so entao eu percebi o porque das pessoas falarem que sexo é tudo. Porque sexo é TUDO!

Nossos corpos suados eram apenas parte do cenario que incluiam gemidos e urros como som de fundo. Depois de um tempo nesse entra-sai-grita-entra-sai-geme Edward voltou a estimular meu clitoris e disse com a voz rouca bem pertinho de mim, eriçãndo os pelos do meu pescoço:

- Goza comigo, Mia Bella Donna. - Ok! Confesso que ate o italiano dele me estimulou. Senti meu corpo se contrair ao redor dele, enquanto seus liquidos jorravam em mim, naquele momento nós nos fundimos. Nao eramos duas pessoas completamente diferentes, nao eramos professor e aluna, nao eramos nada alem de Edward e Bella. Ali naquele mundinho só nosso, eu soube que tudo na vida tem começo,meio e fim. É um princípio básico, lógico e irreversível. Resta saber se você vai ficar sempre no começo, não vai aproveitar o meio e vai chegar ao fim sem tirar nenhuma experiência que leve contigo pra eternidade. Eu posso afirmar que nesse momento, a melhor coisa que ja me aconteceu foi o dia que eu esqueci meu diário na escola e Edward o achou. E posso tambem afirmar que isso nao é so mais uma paixão: isso e amor.

* * *

**Jeesuus!**

Esquentoou totaal akiii!

Eu ameei e vcs amaram?

Desculpem a demora eu estava sem criatividade, e estava dificil eu e a Carol conseguir conversar kkkkk

Mass nós conseguimos e esta aiii!

Me desculpem mas hooje não dá pra miim responder as reviews di noovo!

É q meu irmão ja esta chegando e eu tenhu que saiir!

Mas no próx cáp eu juro juradinhu que eu respondoo!

**E quero agradeceer a Carol pelas belas cenas hots A-D-O-R-E-I!**

**e AGRADECIMENTOS A VCS**

Priis Cullen- Raffa-Gby00- Mah- Carol-LUu Pattinson e Babyv004

Ameei todas as reviews e eu amoo muitoo vcs! Obrigada por gostar dessa fiic!

Até o próx cáp minhas fofiinhass Bjinhuuzz XD


	13. Abra os olhos

Cáp13- Abra os olhos

* * *

POVBELLA

Como eu queria começar a narrar esse capitulo dizendo que acordei com o canto dos passaros e com o brilhante e gostoso sol aquecendo meu corpo nu.

Só que foi totalmente ao contrario, depois de uma manha e um começo de tarde maravilhoso fui acordada brutalmente com gritos de sei lá quem.

Ouvi passos e depois alguém bateu na porta e depois abriu cantarolando.

- Espero que não tenha niguém pelado!

SÓ QUE EU ESTAVA PELADA!

- Rose!

- Bella que merda quando eu disse que era pra ter sacanagem era zuera – Disse com os olhos tampados.

- Pensei que entraria com os olhos fechados.

- Não tente mudar de assunto mocinha! Eu vou precisar de terapia agora! Porra Ed acorda!

- Shiu Rose deixa ele dormir.

Olhei pro lado e vi Edward se mexer e se aconchegar mais na cama.

-Vamos sair daqui.

Levantei peguei a camisa de Edward que estava jogada no chão e sai junto com uma Rose espantada.

- Porque você chegou gritando?

- E porque você acha que eu vou falar algo tão importante pra quem eu acabei de ver nuazinha em pelo!

- Rose relaxa, eu sei que você quer contar pra alguém, e adivinha só tem eu aqui.

Ela olhou ao redor respirou fundo e me olhou com olhos brilhando.

- Emmett falou que eu sou bonita. Bonita Bella ele me chamou de B.O.N.I.T.A!

- Uau que legal.

- Não é só legal é sensacional, pensei que ele nunca olharia uma garota além de você.

- Como assim?

- Ué você não sabe?

- Não sei do que?

- Senta aqui Bellinha nuazinha do meu coração.

Ela me guiou até o sofá, sentou do meu lado pegou na minha e fez a melhor cara de Sonia Abrão e disse:

- O Emmett te amou ou ainda te ama mas ja esta tentando superar o seu descaso ao seu amor não reciproco. Acho que é isso, nossa foi dicil falar bonito hein.

- O que? Amar tipo amor de irmão, ou amor de amigo, ou amor de parceiro no trabalho de biologia?

- Existe amor entre parceiros de trabalho?

- Sei lá eu só queria entender.

- Ele te ama do mesmo jeito que você ama o Ed.

- O QUE?

-Mas ele...

Não ouvi nada depois de ela ter falado aquilo, como eu queria estar dormindo agora.

POVEDWARD

Fazer amor com a Bella foi incrivél, não tenho palavras pra descrever. Estava dormindo super bem quando ouvi alguém gritando, traduzindo Rosalie. Sai só de cueca e fui até a sala vi Rose e Bella sentadas no sofá, Rose tagarelava alguma coisa e Bella estava com os olhos esbugalhados e com a boca aberta.

- Rose?

Ela me olhou e ficou com a mesma expressão da Bella.

- Que merda é essa Ed, ver vocês dois pelados num dia só é muito pra mim.

Ela levantou e passou por mim emburrada.

- Faz de tudo pra acabar com a minha felicidade.

Ouvi a porta do quarto dela bater.

Olhei pra Bella e ela estava do mesmo jeito que antes.

- Bells você ta bem?

- Ele me ama.

- Quem?

- O... Eu tenho que ir!

-Pra onde?

Ela levantou do nada e correu pro quarto. A segui e quando entrei ela estava tentando por a calça que antes estava em cima da poltrona.

- Onde você vai?

- Eu preciso resolver uma coisa.

Cheguei perto dela e a abracei por trás.

- Mas também a muitas coisas pra você resolver aqui.

Sussurrei no ouvido dela.

- Ai prof não faz isso, eu preciso mesmo ir.

- Mas eu pensei que nós iriamos passar a tarde jutnos.

- Desculpa Ed, mas é muito importante e eu preciso resolver isso hoje. Ahh eu posso usar sua camisa? Não estou achando a minha.

- Fica a vontade.

- Obrigada.

Depois disso ela passou correndo por mim e segundos depois a porta bateu.

Alguém pode me dizer o que aconteceu?

POVBELLA.

* * *

.PASMA

Meu melhor amigo apaixonado por mim, agora eu entendo os ataques de ciumes, ele sempre odiava os garotos que chegavam perto de mim, ele me amava.

Agora tudo parecia bem claro ele odiava Edward por causa disso porque eu o amava como nunca mei antes, e ele sabia que eu nunca podia ama-lo como eu amo Edward. Cara só acontece essas coisas comigo.

Mas eu ia resolver isso hoje dizer pra ele que não dava que eu amava o Edward e que entre nós só teria amor de amigos, e claro eu tentaria jogar a Rose pra cima dele, sou ou não sou uma boa cunhada.

E também uma louca sai correndo da casa do Edward sem dizer nenhuma desculpa plausivel ele ia me odiar, mas tarde eu também resolvo isso.

Nem precisei pegar onibus a casa do Emm não era tão longe e depois de uns 5 minutos eu cheguei a grande casa. Toquei a campainha e ouvi passos ligeiros até a porta, quando abriu vi Alice com um sorriso gigante.

- Pensei que tinha se esquecido de mim.

- Jamais Alice, posso entra?

- Deve! Mas o que você faz aqui na minha humilde casa?

- Eu descobri que o Emmett me ama.

- Sério? Até que enfim Bella!

- Pera ai você sabia e não me disse nada?

- Ah o Emm não deixava eu dizer, desculpa.

- Tudo bem.

- Mas então você veio aqui pra se declarar pro Emm?

- Claro que não, eu vim dizer que eu só o amo como amigo.

- O QUE? Você não pode fazer isso Bella.

- Eu sei que não, mas eu preciso abrir os olhos dele pra outras pessoas.

- Ele sabe disso Bella, se você não sabe ele fica com outros meninas mas é só pra te esquecer.

- E eu quero que acabe isso, e por isso eu estou aqui eu quero falar com ele, ele ta lá em cima?

- Pera ai Bella ele ta ocupado.

- É rapidinho.

- Mas Bella...

- Relaxa Alie vai da tudo certo.

Subi as escada correndo e fui até o final do corredor onde era o quarto dele, ja fui abrindo a porta e dizendo.

- Emm eu preciso...

Mas palavras evaporaram porque? Porque o meu melhor amigo estava de agarramento na cama com uma garota.

- Bells?

Ele me olhou assustado.

Eu não aguentei e comecei a rir, era a primeira vez que eu pegava o Emm quase fazendo besteiras.

- Desculpa entra desse jeito é que eu estava querendo falar com você, mas deixa pra mais tarde.

- Não! Espera, Vick a gente termina isso amanha.

Só depois que eu ouvi o nome é que eu olhei direito pra garota, era Victoria a garota popular e bonita da escola.

- Oi Bella.

- Oi Victoria, desculpa por atrapalhar.

- Tudo bem, eu precisava mesmo ir.

Ela pegou as coisas dela e saiu, até que ela era legal. Depois de Victoria e Alice sairem olhei pro Emm e sorri.

- Oi peladão.

- Para com isso Bella.

- Sabia que você era forte, mas não sabia que você era tão gostoso.

- Você nunca prestou atenção em mim.

- Eu sei e por isso eu estou aqui, eu quero deixar as coisas claras.

Respirei fundo e o olhei, eu o amava tanto ele era tão importante pra mim eu não queria deixa-lo triste.

- Fala Bella.

- Emm eu sei que você me ama.

Ele levantou meio assustado pegou a calça do chão e vestiu sentou di novo do meu lado e pela primeira vez me olhou de verdade.

- Como soube?

- Por uma pessoa.

- Quem te disse?

- Esquece isso Emm, você não precisa saber, eu só quero deixar as coisas claras, eu te amo mas como amigo irmão confidente meu tudo. E eu não quero que nossa amizade acabe por causa disso.

- Isso são os meus sentimentos Bella.

- Eu sei Emm e eu não estou fazendo pouco caso deles, e é por isso que eu estou aqui, eu te amo tanto que eu quero que você não me ame desse jeito, a tantas garotas lá fora te querendo tantas que podem te dar o amor que eu não posso dar.

- Você pode mas não quer.

- Não sou eu que escolhe Emmet é o meu coração, você não acha que eu não sei que seria mais facil eu te amar, eu não sei como as pessoas vão lidar quando souber que eu estou ficando com o professor de matemática.

- Bella...

- Espera deixa eu falar! Você esta sendo um egoista fazendo eu me sentir desse jeito, fazendo eu me sentir suja e errada eu o amo Emmett e não posso mudar eu não QUERO MUDAR! Então faça um bem a si mesmo e tente abrir os olhos, você não percebeu que você não me ama você só me admira, e pode ter certeza Emmet eu não um terço do que você acha que eu sou.

- Você é sim e é isso que te faz especial, você é a única garota que ama video game, que come hamburguer e pizza sem ligar pro peso, você gosta de futebol, ama os presentes que eu dou e nem são grande coisa, você é a pessoa perfeita pra mim.

- Não existe pessoa perfeita Emmett, é você que faz essa pessoa ser perfeita ao seu modo, e eu sei que nesse mundo a alguém melhor que eu, o mundo é grande Emm a muitas pessoas a muitos corações solitários, Emm esse é o único amor que eu posso te dar se você não se contem com isso me desculpe.

Ele sorriu pra mim.

- Ja é o bastante pra mim, vem aqui pequena me abraça.

Fui até ele e o abraçei era bom estar com ele di novo.

- Ah e você nem precisar rodar o mundo pra achar alguém que goste de você, aqui na cidade ja tem.

- Quem?

- Rosalie, ele gosta muito de você e tenho certeza que você dois juntos daria certo.

- Tipo como amigos?

- Pode começar desse jeito, não foi assim que você começou a gostar de mim?

- É, obrigada Bella e me desculpe por ser tão cabeça dura.

- Isso é que te deixa especial Emm.

* * *

Fala ae galerinha do mal! Tudo em cima?

Eu sei que eu demorei desculpas .

Mas ta ai um novo cáp, espero que vcs tenham gostado

Hoje eu voou responder as reviews *.*

Corinho de aleluia kkkkkk

_**Gby00: **__Elas vão ficar amigas no momento depois vai rolar um negoçio tensoo hehe mas vc vai ter que esperar pra saber, espero que tenha gostado desse cáp bjinhuuz floor_

_**Priis Cullen: **__Calma Priis to de volta kkkkkkkk e infelismente eu não estou no céu com um monte de anjinhos parecidos com o Rob eu não tenhu tanata sorte hehehe, mas ta ai o cáp espero que vc tenha gostado amiga bjinhuuuz e vc ja ta add no meu msn XD hehe_

_**Dudabertanha: **__Oi Duda seja bem vinda que bom q esta adorando, desculpe pela demora, espero que tenha gostado desse cáp bjinhuuz floor_

_**LUu Pattinson: **__Lu que bom q vc amoou, espro que tenha amado esse tbm hehe bjinhuuz floor_

Gente desculpa mesmo a demora pode me xingar eu deixo, vou tentar postar mais rapido mais não vou prometer, voltou as aulas e ta dificil agora, sabe eu começei a fazer academia de manha e estudo de tarde a noite eu tenho igreja e as vezes aulas de piano vai ser bem mais dificil agora mas eu vou sempre que puder postar.

Obrigada por vcs estarem sempre acompanhando bjinhuuuzz minhas lindas até o próx cáp

Que particulamente vai ser tenso, na verdade a partir do próx cáp to qurendo deixar as coisas mais malvadas muhahahaha hehe

Abraçoos! XD


	14. Aviso Importante

Oii PIPOOUUSS! - É PESSOAS EM INGLES Sabrina tbm é cultura kkkkk

Bom estou aqui com uma má noticia q vai abalar as estruturas dos coraçõezinhos de vcs!

A linda e lerda autora fez o cáp 14 do PL só q o mané do meu irmão leu excluiu e falou pra minha mãe q eu escrevo COISAS INDECENTES NA NEET! DA PRA ACREDITAR NUMA PORRA DESSA!

Agora to sem PC por um mês e minha mãe falou se ela ver eu escrevendo alguma coisa na net eu nunca mais vou ver a cor do tecladoo!

Agora só as vezes eu entro no MSN quando meu irmão não está aqui, e quando minha mãe ta moscando nas novelas kkkkkk

Mas eu aproveitei q a véia ta tomando banho e mandei esse recadinho proos cês!

Isso acontece ontem gente Quiintaa em pleno feriadão q triste!

Mas como eu sou esperta vou mandar um pedaçinho do próx cáp

_POVROSE_

_... Eu vi Emmett andando todo sorridente e achei estranho mas quando olhei direito Victoria a garota bonitona estava grudada no seu braço..._

_- Eii loira olha a minha nova namorada!_

_Eu fiquei totalmente espantada._

_-Na-namora-da-da?_

_-Isso! Que foi você esta estranha?_

_- Porque vcs estão namorando? Ontem mesmo vc gostava da Bella._

_- Então ontem a Bella foi lá em casa e abriu meus olhos, então dei uma chance pra Vick._

_- A Bella fez isso?_

_- Sim porque?_

_- Esquece._

_..._

_- Como vc pode eu te ajudei com o meu irmão._

_- Rose eu posso explicar..._

_- Cala a maldita dessa boca ISABELLA! Como vc estragou o meu romance eu vou estragar o seu._

_- O q vc vai fazer Rosalie?_

_- Vc vai ver._

_E sai._

_Ela ainda vai pagar ela vai sentir como é perder o amor da sua vida._

* * *

EITA GENTE DEU PRA PERCEBER Q TA TUDO MUITO TENSOOOOO KKK

Bjo tenhu q ir a véia já saiu do banheiro e meu irmão chegou amoo ocês até quando eu puder entrar.


	15. 14 Eita intervalo do demônio

14- Eita intervalo do demônio

POVBELLA

Eu estava me sentindo leve, algo dentro de mim dizia que eu tinha feito a coisa certa, Emmett era um irmão pra mim nunca iria rolar um romance, e o bom é que Rose tinha muito amor pra dar a ele.

Só que esquecendo um pouco meu amigo cabeçudo, eu tinha mais um probleminha Edward pensando bem como eu pude deixar ele sozinho depois de termos feito aquilo fico até vermelha de lembrar como ficamos perfeitos daquele jeito.

-UIII GATINHA ADOREII!

Affz esqueci que estava com uma camisa maior que eu e que e tinha prendido ela mostrando minha barriga.

-VAI MEXER COM A SUA MÃE SEU BANGUELO!

Só estava dizendo a verdade.

Nem tinha percebido que já estava na frente do apartamento de Edward, subi e o frio na barriga me consumiu e a culpa aumentou talvez eu tenha sido precipitada demais, eu podia ter falando com o Emm no outro dia.

Com uma coragem que eu não sei de onde tirei eu apertei a campainha.

Depois de alguns segundo Rose abre a porta.

- Oxi você tinha saído?

- Sim.

- Por isso que eu não ouvi gemidos.

- Rose por favor guarde seus comentários pra você.

- Nossa desculpa, não pode nem dizer mais o que acha das coisas, é um país livre sabia!

- Ta bom, o Edward esta ai?

- Claro né.

Ela me deu passagem e eu entrei.

- Ele ta lá no escritório dele.

- Ok.

O escritório sempre me faz lembrar do diário, caramba como tudo mudou se ele não tivesse achado o diário talvez eu ainda estaria o vendo de longe e escrevendo os meus sonhos indecentes, ai o destino é foda mesmo.

Parei na frente da porta e bati.

- Rosalie estou ocupado.

- Esta ocupado até pra mim?

Ouvi um arrastar de cadeiras e depois a porta se abriu mostrando um Edward com uma cara meio cansada, sem camisa e com os cabelos bagunçados.

- Pra você eu não estou ocupado não.

- Ui assim você me seduz chuchu.

- Pensei que já tinha te seduzido por completo.

- Calma ainda nem aproveitamos totalmente pra eu saber sua sedução inteira.

Ele riu e mexeu nos cabelos os bagunçando mais.

- Ai ai minha perdição.

Ele me puxou pra dentro da sala me imprensou na mesa e roubou meus lábios só pra ele.

- Me desculpa.

- Pelo o que?

- Por ter saído daquele jeito.

- Tudo bem a Rose me explicou, e como foi?

- Foi estranho, saber que ele não me via do jeito que eu via ele.

- Às vezes é assim, mas ele vai superar, tem varias garotas no mundo.

- Assim espero Edward eu amo o Emm demais se ele ficasse machucado eu ficaria machucada.

- Eu entendo amor.

* * *

Ok acordando pra vida real depois de me despedir de Edward à tarde voltei pra casa falei um pouco com meu pai e me joguei na cama, estava totalmente exausta se é que vocês me entendem é difícil dominar um homem daquele. Jesus.

A noite passou rápida demais e a manha apareceu bem nublada.

- Bom dia querida.

- Bom dia pai.

- Dormir bem?

- Sim e o senhor?

- Também, já estou indo tchau.

- Tchau pai.

Hoje estava tudo meio estranho, algo dentro de mim dizia que alguma coisa ia acontecer, espero que esse pressentimento passe.

* * *

-BEELLS!

- Calma Alice, o que aconteceu?

- Minha filha aconteceu uma coisa que eu tenho que ser a primeira a te contar.

- O que Alice fala logo.

- Relaxa garota.

- Como eu vou relaxar se você chega aqui faz todo esse escândalo e no final não me conta nada.

- Ai ta desculpa.

- Alice Mansen se você não me contar...

- EMMETT ESTA NAMORANDO!

- O QUE?

POVROSE

Pela primeira vez tudo estava entrando nos eixos na minha vida, e algo me dizia que pela primeira vez eu vou ficar com alguém que eu amo, sabia que Forks era diferente sabia que ela ia mudar minha vida.

Na manha seguinte resolvi chegar mais cedo pra bater um papo com o grandão, eu precisava dizer tudo o que eu sentia era uma bobeira guardar.

Só que parecia que nada estava ao meu favor Emmett chegou atrasado e não tínhamos a primeira aula juntos, resolvi deixar pro intervalo. Mas algo me dizia que ia dar merda deve ser coisa de gente apaixonada né que vai dizer pra pessoa que a ama isso vai passar tenho certeza.

* * *

O intervalo chegou e o pressentimento não passou, mas isso não vai mudar nada eu amo o Emmett e vou dizer a ele.

Procurei melhor e vi Emmett andando todo sorridente e achei estranho, mas quando olheidireito Victoria a garota bonitona estava grudada no seu braço ele me viu e veio na minha direção.

- Eii loira olha a minha nova namorada!

Eu fiquei totalmente espantada.

-Na-namora-da-da?

-Isso! Que foi você esta estranha?

- Porque vcs estão namorando? Ontem mesmo você gostava da Bella.

- Então ontem a Bella foi lá em casa e abriu meus olhos, então dei uma chance pra Vick.

- A Bella fez isso?

- Sim porque?

- Esquece.

Não agüentei e sai dali como a Bella pode eu ajudei ela eu mudei minha opinião sobre ela pra mim ela era só mais uma aluna obcecada pelo meu irmão, mas agora eu vi que ela é pior que isso ela pode amar meu irmão, mas é uma traidora. Ela vai ver.

* * *

O intervalo inteiro eu procurei a songamonga da Isabella, traidora de uma figa vou arrebentar aquela cara e to nem ai com que o Edward pode fazer, posso voltar pra minha outra cidade mas pelo menos volto feliz.

Encontrei ela com a baixinha sorridente.

- Bella posso falar com você?

- Claro Rose.

- Vem aqui rapidinho.

- Ta.

- Você é uma traidora Isabella.

- O que eu fiz.

- Ainda se faz de inocente.

- Não estou me fazendo de inocente só quero entender, porque você esta me chamando desse jeito.

- Estou te chamando desse jeito porque você chegou no Emmett e falou pra ele namorar a Victoria.

- Ah isso...

- Como você pode eu te ajudei com o meu irmão.

- Rose eu posso explicar...

- Cala a maldita dessa boca ISABELLA! Como você estragou o meu romance eu vou estragar o seu.

- O q você vai fazer Rosalie?

- Você vai ver.

E sai.

Ela ainda vai pagar ela vai sentir como é perder o amor da sua vida.

POVBELLA

Porcaria fudeu tudo agora desculpa pelos palavrões o que o cabeçudo do Emmett tem na cabeça, eu acho que eu deixei claro pra ele que era pra ele ficar com a Rosalie e não com a Victoria, que bosta Emmett você só faz cagada.

-EMMETT!

- Fala Bells.

- Fala Bells porra nenhuma.

- Oxi o que aconteceu, o professorzinho de merda de machucou?

- Não foi o professorzinho de merda que me machucou, mas sim a irmãzinha dele que vai me matar.

- O que?

- Emmett quem mandou você namorar com a Victoria?

- Eu estou aqui ta.

- Desculpa eu não tenho nada contra você, mas esse idiota devia estar namorando outra pessoa.

- Quem?

- A ROSALIE!

- O QUE? Claro que não Bella eu gosto da Rose como amiga.

- Caramba Emmett quem você tem que amar como amiga você ama de outro jeito, mas quem você tem que amar como mulher você só ama como amiga. O GAROTO COMPLICADO!

- Quem ta complicando tudo aqui é você.

- Emmett chega aqui, licença Vitoria.

- É Victoria!

- Foda-se. – Puxei o Emmett pra perto de mim. - Emmett se você não ficar com ela, ela vai estragar meu romance.

- Idai ela vai me fazer um favor.

- Emmett pensei que você já tinha superado.

- Eu to tentando Bells, você não esta vendo.

Ele apontou pra Victoria.

- Você não esta tentando do jeito certo.

- E qual é o jeito certo?

- A Rosalie é seu jeito certo seu retardado.

Sai dali, mas brava do que cheguei quando o sinal tocou eu percebi que tinha acontecido tudo no intervalo.

Eita intervalo do demônio!

* * *

GALERA VOLTEEEIIIII!

E com a corda todaaa hehehe

Agora toda a semana eu vou escrever um cáp prometo, meu irmão esta trabalhando e ele fez um usuário pra mim, e eu conversei com a minha mãe disse que era só historia, e que eu gostava de escrever.

Ela até que me entendeu n.n

Deveria ter dito antes ú.ú

Mas tudo bem agora eu vou estar mais presente hehe

Bom espero que tenham gostado desse cáp.

E gente eu preciso abrir meu coração

_Eu to triste demais com vocês, se eu ganho três reviews já é muito, claro que eu sempre vou amar as três reviews, mas eu preciso saber o que vocês estão achando porque se não eu paro de escrever a fic... E é sério._

Só queria deixar claro isso ta bom.

Agradecendo a Review da LUu Pattinson nunca me abandona heein floor kkkk

**Se tiver reviews quarta- feira eu mando mas um cáp! **

_Bjos queridas ._


	16. 15 Ai Bella amando? Logo agora!

15- Ai Bella amando? Logo agora!

POVBELLA

O que eu faço? O que eu faço? O QUE EU FAÇOOO!

Tudo o que eu tive essa semana poderia desmoronar em segundos e por quê? Porque o retardado do Emmett não entende.

Que merda ele deveria superar isso gostar da Rose e assim poderíamos viver felizes para sempre e fim. Mas é muito pra aquela cabeça porque o que ele tem de músculo tem de burrice, nunca odiei tanto ele.

Uma coisa tão simples pra que complica? Aiii Bella essa é sua vida estava fácil demais pra ser verdade.

- Bells?

Era só ele ficar com a Rose.

- Bells?

E me esquecer.

- BELLAA!

- Que?

- O que aconteceu você estava no mundo da lua?

- No mundo da lua não minha amiga, mas sim na realidade de Bella Swan.

- Não entendi.

- Esquece pequena.

- Parece que você e o Emm voltaram a ficar brigados.

- Estamos brigados porque ele é um cabeça dura, uma coisa tão simples ele consegue complicar assim em minutos.

- O que aconteceu?

Contei tudo a ela dês do professor até agora.

- O QUEE VOCÊ ESTA TRANSANDO COM ELE?

- Alice fala baixo porcaria.

Ela gritou isso pra todo sala ouvir!

- Senhorita Swan e Mansen podem guardar essa conversa pra mais tarde.

- Sim senhor.

É FATO ODEIO OS DOIS MANSEN AGORA!

* * *

- Me conta tudo direito agora sortuda!

- Você não vai gritar?

- Não mais.

- Assim espero, bom tudo aquilo que eu te disse é verdade Edward e eu estamos meio que namorando, e no dia que eu não vim a gente transo.

- Aii sortuda desgraçadaa, como conseguiu?

- Bom eu tinha um diário onde contava todos os sonhos que eu tinha com o professor gostosão então ele achou e leu percebeu que eu existia gostou de mim e pronto.

- E pronto? Bella isso não acontece com meros mortais.

- Ai para de exagero Alice.

- E agora você esta esperando ele aqui?

- Isso.

Eu estava do lado de fora esperando Edward sair, como já tinha ido bastantes alunos eu o esperaria pra irmos a um lugar mais calmo, claro que não vai ser na casa dele.

- Posso esperar com você?

- Pra que?

- Quero olhar na cara dele e dizer AHHAAA! SEU PEGADOR DE ALUNAS!

- O QUE? Claro que não Alice você vai embora e tentar por algum neurônio na cabeça vazia do seu irmão.

- Ai você esta me pedindo o impossível, e também não vai dar tempo de eu ir embora.

- Por quê?

- Porque o prof delicia vem ai.

Olhei pra onde os olhos dela estavam e era verdade Edward vinha todo sexy pra perto da gente... Caramba ele sabe que tem esse feito na gente? Acho que não.

- Oi Bella e Alice.

- Oi prof safadão.

- Han?

- AAH não se faça de desentendido você tirou a pureza da minha amiga.

- ALICE CALA A MALDITA DESSA BOCA!

- Bella deixa eu falar... Olha aqui se você fizer algum mal pra ela, se você engravidar ela e abandoná-la deixando ela com três filhos catarrentos eu te acho e te capo entendeu? DEIXEI AS COISAS CLARAS QUERIDO PROFESSOR?

- Com certeza Alice, deixou claro até pra mim e olha que essa frase linda nem foi pra mim.

- Bella é pra ele responder.

- Sim senhorita Mansen você deixou bem claro, melhor você deixou transparente.

- Que boom... Agora vocês podem se catar porque ta tudo livre.

Edward e eu olhamos pra ela com uma cara de doente mental.

- Ok Alice agora da pra parar de ser estranha?

- Difícil... Bom já vou indo deixando um simples professor e aluna conversando sobre a matéria. – Ela disse tudo isso olhando pros lados e falando a ultima frase mais alto.

- Alice só tem a gente aqui.

- Haa ta bom só estava querendo ajudar.

- Tchau Alice

- Aproveitem e não façam o que eu não faria.

Ela saiu saltitante até o carro como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Essa sua amiga é estranha.

- Valeu por falar o obvio.

- Mas porque você estava aqui esperando ahh e porque Alice sabe sobre o nosso romance?

- Bom isso tudo eu te conto no caminho, você pode me levar pra casa?

- E seu carro?

- Alice vem buscar depois.

- Ta bom.

* * *

- A ROSALIE O QUE?

- Calma Edward você tem que entender é só um mal entendido.

- Que pode acabar com o nosso romance Bella!

- Eu sei, e isso me assusta.

- Me assusta também amor, temos que pensar em algo não quero me separar de você.

- Nem eu de você.

- E se conversamos com a Rosalie?

- Pode ser, mas deixa a poeira baixar primeiro, ela esta nervosa.

- Bella a gente não pode perder tempo, enquanto a poeira abaixa a Rosalie esta pensando em com o separar a gente, eu conheço aquela mente diabólica, e querida quando ela quer algo ela vai até o fim.

- É verdade, a gente conversa com ela amanha ta bom?

- Ta você quem sabe.

- Hei relaxa nada vai separar a gente.

- Você promete?

- Nesse momento Edward infelizmente eu não posso prometer nada.

- O pior que eu sei.

Ele parou na frente da minha casa meu pai com certeza não estava lá.

- Quer entrar?

- Seu pai não esta?

- Não, ela sempre almoça na delegacia.

- Hum proposta tentadora...

- Então não negue.

- Quem disse que eu vou negar!

* * *

Subimos para o meu quarto quando chegamos lá seus toques estavam mais selvagens e sempre pedindo por mais, eu já tinha esquecido a sensação da suas mãos no meu corpo e como eu ficava quando sentia seu toque.

Rapidamente minha blusa já estava no chão e sua mão descia até um dos meus seios os acariciando delicadamente de um jeito gostosamente torturante.

- Edward...

Ele riu e me beijou.

- Calma delícia, pra que tanta pressa?

- Idiota...

A única coisa que eu pensava era o calor que eu sentia no meio das minhas pernas e em como eu queria Edward dentro de mim, aquela tarde foi pequena demais pra experimentarmos mais coisas. E só Deus sabia que eu queria mais e mais.

Tirei a camisa dele tendo a visão privilegiada do seu peitoral e nossa ele era muito gostoso.

Ele me deitou na cama e tirou minha calça, estava seminua para o homem que eu amava... Pera ai amava? Pela primeira vez eu pensava nisso claro que eu sempre soube que era apaixonada por ele, mas amar ele isso é grande demais e eu nem sei se ele me ama...

- Bella aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ele parou de beijar meu pescoço.

- Não é nada, continua.

Ele sorriu e voltou a me beijar.

Ai Bella amando? Logo agora!

* * *

Quem foi que prometeu que ia voltar na quarta e cumpriu?

EUUUU! *.*

Primeira vez tbm kkkk que eu cumpro o que prometoo!

Esta ai um cáp quentinho saiu do forno agoraa! Aii vontade de comer pão kkkkkk nadaaaaa haaaveer!

Boom vou responder as minhas queridas reviews

_**Dama Mary potter: **__Oiii é mesmo que bom que minha mamis entendeu eu não saberia o que fazer se eu não pudesse escrever essa fic hehe espero que tenha gostado do cáp bjoos_

_**LUu Pattinson: **__Luuuu q bom q vc sempre ama hehehe aii tenha paciência com o Emmett ele faz cagadas sem querer kkk tbm senti mó dó da Bella. Bom esta ai o cáp espero que tenha gostado e brigadin por nunca me abandonar bjoos flor_

_**Hebe'Lima'C. : **__Que boom q voltou tbm Hebe hehe que bom que gostou espero q tenha gostado desse tbm hehe bjoss queriida_

_**Gby00: **__Calma floor cola na minha que é sucesso kkkk relaxa q se der qualquer problema com a Bella e o Edward no final tudo se resolve :x Espero que tenha gostado desse cáp bjoos_

Meu povo e minha pova hehehe

Ta tudo meio complicado na fic heein é Rosalie endoidando e Emmett ficando mais burro e Alice sendo mais bipolar e Bella super iper apaixonada e o Edward ahh o Edward é o Edward ponto kkkk

Vou ver se sábado eu volto não prometo nada heein, mas se eu não vir sábado venho segunda hehe

Boom espero q tenham gostado eu estava com muitas saudades de vcs .

_Bjoos e até o próximo cáp _

TCHAAU!


	17. 16 A Carta

Cap 15 – A Carta

POVEBLLA

- Você esta estranha. – Edward murmurou com o rosto em meu pescoço.

- Sempre fui estranha.

- Não! Mas hoje você esta estranha de um jeito estranho.

- Nossa Edward você sempre fica meio mongolóide depois de transar?

- Bom antes não era assim, mas ai você apareceu na minha vida.

Tem como ficar nervosa com uma coisa tão fofuxa.

Puxei-o para perto dos meus lábios e rocei no dele ele sorriu.

"_Eu te amo"_

Claro que eu não disse meu medo não deixava, porque nosso relacionamento foi sempre tão carnal, foram poucas as coisas sentimentais que dizemos. Eu queria que fosse mais fácil.

- E você sempre fica pensativa depois de uma transa?

- Antes não, mas ai você apareceu.

- Vou levar isso como um elogio.

- Fica a vontade.

Joguei-me em cima dele e o beijei se acontecesse alguma coisa isso seria uma das coisas que eu sentiria falta.

De como os beijos dele me fazia sentir no paraíso.

POVEDWARD

A Bella estava estranha, eu sei que já falei isso, mas deveria ser por causa da Rose.

Ela sempre demonstrava muito que sentia já eu sempre tento guardar é mais seguro.

Só que esse silêncio dela estava me deixando louco.

-Edward é melhor você ir.

Pronto agora esta me expulsando.

- Ok, você manda.

- Então amanhã a gente fala com a Rose tá bom?

- Tudo bem, até amanhã.

Coloquei a roupa enquanto ela me olhava na cama.

- Esse olhar está me chamando.

Ela riu e me olhou mais intensamente.

- O que foi Bella?

- Eu to com medo ok? Medo de perder tudo isso que temos.

Fui até ela abraçando- a.

- Eu também tenho, mas temos que ter pensamentos positivos tá bom? Vai dar tudo certo.

- Tá bom. - Dei um selinho nela e sai.

Ah Bella eu também tenho medo muito medo meu amor.

* * *

Cheguei em casa e vi Rose sentada no sofá assistindo TV.

- Oi Mano!

- Oi Rosalie.

- Rosalie? Você só fala assim quando está nervoso comigo, fiz alguma coisa?

- Não acredito que você tem coragem de perguntar se fez alguma coisa. Claro que fez porque ameaçou a Bella?

- Porque ela estragou tudo, eu poderia ter uma chance com o Grandão, mas ela foi lá e estragou só isso que ela fez.

- Ela só queria te ajudar.

- Foi isso que ela disse pra você? – Ela me olhou com desprezo e levantou do sofá. – Pensei que quando eu te dissesse você ficaria do meu lado.

- Porque eu ficaria do seu lado?

- Porque é isso que os irmãos fazem poxa! Mas estou vendo que você não é o mesmo.

- E nem você!

- Eu tive motivos pra mudar, mas você, esta mudando por causa de uma menina de 17 anos.

- Eu não ligo pra idade dela, idade é só um numero. E se estou mudando mesmo, deve ser pra melhor.

Ela me olhou com surpresa nos olhos. – Você a ama, agora eu entendo tudo.

- O que?

- Você ama a Isabella Edward.

- Eu... Amo?

- Claro que sim, você ainda não percebeu?

- É cedo demais.

- Isso é ótimo!

- Por quê?

- Porque não vai doar só nela, mas também em você.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Que quando eu separar vocês dois, os dois vão sofrer e isso é ótimo.

- Quem é você? – Olhei pra ela com desprezo. – Cadê a minha irmã, no que você se transformou Rosalie?

- Me transformei em algo que eu sempre quis ser. – Ela me deu as costas e foi para o quarto.

As coisas estão bem piores do que eu imaginava.

POVBELLA

- Alo?

- Bella é o Emmett, será que podemos conversar?

- Claro... Que não.

- O que eu fiz?

- Você fez a coisa errada.

-Ah eu entendo.

- Entende o que?

- Que você me ama, colocou a loira na história só pra você não se entregar, eu entendo eu sou irresistível!

- É, você irresistível e BURRO!

- BURRO?

- Claro Emmett, a menina te ama de verdade, ela estava tentando mudar por você, porque você acha que eu fui pra sua casa. Claro que foi pra deixar claro que somos amigos, e tentar fazer você enxergar a Rose de outro jeito, mas como você sempre complica tudo.

- Então é verdade?

- É claro!

- Caramba eu estraguei tudo.

- Até que enfim percebeu!

- Desculpa Bella depois à gente se fala.

- Tá bom. – E desligou.

Será que eu falei algo errado?

* * *

Tudo parecia meio estranho hoje, talvez hoje fosse o dia da minha morte! Ou talvez o dia que eu ia perder o amor da minha vida. Se acontecesse alguma coisa eu tinha que falar pra ele de algum jeito que o amava. Uma carta... Poderia escrever uma carta antes de acontecer algo. Isso mesmo uma carta.

Peguei o papel mais bonito que estava guardada na minha gaveta coloquei na mochila e desci, escreveria na escola.

- Bom dia pai.

- Bom dia querida.

- Já vou.

- Não vai comer?

- To sem fome, e preciso chegar cedo.

- Tá bom, tchau.

Sai correndo de casa até a picape, precisava chegar cedo poderia escrever a carta de Edward com calma.

Quando cheguei à escola, tinha poucos carros, na verdade acho que só tinha carro de professor. O do Edward ainda não estava lá menos mal. Sentei na escada peguei a caneta e o papel da bolsa, olhei pra folha e acabou. O que eu iria escrever como eu poderia dizer pra ele tudo que eu sentia.

Música sempre me ajuda nessas horas, peguei meu celular e coloquei Nx Zero- Entre nós dois.

Tem coisas que não dá pra esconder  
Que todo mundo vê  
Que se entregam pelo olhar e vive uma mentira  
Ou mentem pra viver como uma frustração  
Como uma saída  
O tempo revela todas as respostas dentro de cada um

_Querido Edward_

_Queria começar essa carta de um jeito bonito e significativo, mas não tenho tanto talento pra isso. Na verdade nem sei como começar a dizer tudo o que sinto._

_Tenho que admitir que esse tempo ao seu lado me fez perceber que você era mais do que uma paixonite, mas do que uma obcessão pelo professor bonito, o que sinto por você vai mais além do que isso._

_Cada momento ao teu lado eu perco o folego, perco o chão, e estou cada vez mais viciada nos seus beijos, o seu ar se tornou o ar que eu preciso respirar e é do seu lado que eu percebo o verdadeiro significo de "amor"._

_Isso mesmo o que você esta pensando eu te amo._

_Não sei como começou e também não quero que termine, eu te amo, amo o jeito que ri, que fala, que briga, que beija, que abraça, que consola. Eu te amo por inteiro. E o medo de te perder me consome pouco a pouco._

_Sei que ficamos pouco tempo juntos mas, foi os momentos mais inesqueciveis da minha vida._

_Eu te amo e não me canso de escrever isso._

_Sei que se admitirmos nosso romance pode ser que tudo de errado, mas eu estou pronta pra enfrentar tudo e todos. Obrigada pela chance que você me deu de mostrar que poderiamos ser mais do que professor e aluna. Eu tenho sorte de te ter, tenho sorte de você ter sido o primeiro na minha vida, e vou ter mais sorte se você olhar pra mim e sorrir e dizer que me ama também, e que quer que também seja eterno._

_Eu quero que seja eterno, quero que dure, até não podermos mais respirar, te quero pra vida inteira._

_E você? Me quer?_

_Te amo hoje, amanhã e se Deus quiser sempre._

_Beijos_

_Bella._

Tem coisas em você que me fazem bem não sei por que  
E entre nós dois  
Sempre foi e sempre será assim  
Cada vez mais te vejo em mim.

Li e reli o que escrevi e achei que estava bom, pra quem não sabia se expressar até que ficou legal, depois eu daria pra Alice ver se estava bom. Nem percebi que ja tinha gente entrando. Olhei no relogio faltava 10 minutos pra bater o sinal. Caramba eu demorei hein.

Vi Alice chegar toda feliz e vir minha direção.

- O que faz aqui a essa hora?

- Só falta 10 minutos Alice.

- Você ja estava aqui antes, eu vi.

- Onde você estava?

- No carro, e vi que você escrevia algo, o que é?

- Te mostro na sala, vamos entrar.

* * *

- Uma cartinha pra ele? Que meigo.

- É meigo... Legal, mas tá bom?

- Tá sim garota, ta tudo muito lindo, você se expressou bem aqui hein.

- Valeu, vou entregar depois que acabar a aula dele.

- Bom dia classe! – Ele entrou mais lindo do que nunca.

Me olhou e deu uma piscadinha, aquilo me deu coragem de entregar a carta.

* * *

A aula passou voando e quando eu vi já tinha batido o sinal pra outro aula.

- Nos vemos amanhã.

Esperei todos sairem.

- Edward.

- Oi Bella!

- Queria te dar algo.

- O que?

- Isso. – Mostrei a carta pra ele e coloquei na sua mãe.

- Que isso?

- Uma carta, preciso que você saiba algo que eu nunca tive coragem de dizer.

- O que é?

- Se ler saberá, tenho que ir. – Dei um selinho rápido nele e sai correndo pra próxima aula.

POVAUTORA

Edward colocou a carta no meio da pasta porque daqui a pouco teria que ir pra outra aula, leria em casa tranquilamente, colocou a carta meio sem jeito na pasta e saiu apressado para um café, mas ele não percebeu que no corredor deserto deixou cair a carta. Só que o corredor não estava tão deserto assim. Havia alguém lá, que viu a carta cair pegou, abriu, leu e sorriu.

- Hum interessante.

Guardou a carta na mochila e saiu sorrindo.

* * *

Oii gente tudo bem?

Desculpe a demoraa!

Mas to ai com um cáp fresquinho hehe.

Vou responder as reviews

**Luu Pattinson: **_Ahh querida que bom q vc amou, sua opinião é importante kk Bom vc só vai saber se ele ama ela log logo kkkkk espero que tenha gostado desse cáp Bjo_

**Bih Swan: **_Que bom q vc gostou *.* Espero que tenha gostado desse cáp Bjo flor_

**Dama mary potter: **_kkk Eu tbm tenho inveja da Bella a mina é poderosa kkkkespero que tenha gostado desse cáp Bjo._

**Gby00: **_É mesmo ela precisa de neuronios kkkk espero que tenha gostado desse cáp Bjo._

**Priis Azize Cullen: **_PRIISS! Q saudade *.* é a Alice é louquinha mesmo kkk Tbm quero um Ed pra mim kkk. Mas o Emm sempre foi burro amiga temos que admitir kkk. É vc tá bem desaparecida kkk APARECEEEE! KK Eu to bem querida e vc? Espero que tenha gostado desse cáp Bjoo._

GENTEEE! MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS EU AMO ENTRAR E LER ELAS KKK

Eai gostaram do cáp? Espero que sim.

Uma pessoa misteriosa na fic muahahaha o q vcs acharam? hehe

Eu postei o penúltimo cáp de TQSO. Quem lê essa história da uma passadinha lá kk e quem não lê comece hehe.

Nem vou prometer postar mais rápido eu nunca cumpro hehe

Bom esperando por reviews e por vcs queridas leitoras.

Bjoo.


	18. 17 Agora uma carta de aviso

Agora uma carta de aviso

POVEDWARD

A Bella vai me matar, cadê a carta? Sério. Eu cheguei em casa todo feliz fui abrir a pasta correndo só pra ler a carta dela e sumiu, evaporou sem nenhuma explicação.

Vi Rose sair do quarto talvez ela soubesse.

- Rosalie?

- Se for pra encher o saco é melhor nem falar.

- Não, não é isso preciso perguntar algo.

- Sim a Bella é lésbica!

- O QUE?

- Não era isso que queria saber?

- Não! E a Bella não é lésbica.

- Tá bom,você sabe de tudo. Mas qual é a verdadeira pergunta?

- Você viu uma carta?

- Que carta?

- Que estava na minha pasta?

- Olha a minha cara, e vê se eu tenho cara de ladrona de carta, por favor, né Edward eu estou te odiando, mas também não vou ao extremo de roubar uma simples carta.

- A carta é da Bella.

- Opa ai muda tudo!

- Claro que muda, e se tiver alguma coisa que comprometa o nosso relacionamento, estamos ferrados.

- É estão, mas só á uma coisa que me faz ficar triste nessa história.

- E qual é?

- Que não vai ser eu a desmascarar esse romance idiota!

Ela saiu pisando duro e bateu a porta com força.

Não, tem outra coisa triste, saber que minha irmã não está do meu lado quando mais preciso.

POVBELLA

Será que eu ligo pra ele? Ou deixo pra amanha? Será que ele já leu? Ai quantas perguntas.

Despertei quando o celular começou a tocar.

- Alo!

- Nossa calma Bella eu sabia que você ficava feliz quando eu ligava, só não sabia que era tanto.

- O que você quer Alice?

- Nossa de feliz passou pra ignorante, sua bipolar!

- Alice não vou perguntar di novo!

- Vamos sair?

- Não!

- Porque não Bella?

- Eu estou cansada.

- Do que?

- Sei lá só estou cansada quero ficar em casa hoje.

- Nossa! Tudo bem tchau Isabella. – E desligou.

Não estou com paciência pra isso, não hoje.

* * *

Acordei com a cabeça pesada, parecia que hoje tudo daria errado, meu Deus só pensamentos negativos esses dias. Também, como pensar positivo tendo uma inimiga como a Rosalie só Deus na causa.

Fiz tudo como sempre de manhã fui pra escola, avistei Alice aflita do lado da escada me olhando.

- Bellaa! Me diz se ele leu a carta?

- Então, eu cheguei agora não o vi e também não tive coragem de ligar.

- Mas é boba mesmo tá na cara que ele te ama.

- Tá tão na cara que a idiota aqui fez uma carta pra ele pra descobrir o que ele sente.

- Nossa, mas tá ignorante demais meu Deus. – Ela levantou as mãos pro céu esperando um milagre do Divino.

- Para com isso Alice, não atrapalha Deus não.

- Boba.

Subimos as escadas e chegamos à sala.

Minutos depois Emmett chegou com uma cara nada boa, parecia que ele não tinha dormido muito bem, bem feito espero que sinta culpa.

- Bells o Emm não ta bem fala com ele?

- Não sei Alice...

- Por favor, pela amizade de vocês.

- Ok.

Fui até o lugar dele que tinha mudado dês daquele dia que ele descobriu do Edward.

- Oi Emm

- Bells?

- Tudo bem?

- Não muito.

- O que aconteceu?

- Sei que você esta chateada comigo e...

- Emm esquece, deixa rolar o que tiver que ser será.

- Não quero perder nossa amizade por causa das minhas burradas.

- Mesmo que você faça um monte de burrada eu sempre vou te perdoar, porque é isso que os amigos fazem.

- Eu te amo pequena.

- Também te amo retardado.

Abracei-o pelo pescoço enquanto ele me dava um beijo no rosto.

- Volta pro seu lugar de sempre.

- Tá bom eu volto.

Conversávamos animadamente quando Rose entrou e sentou no seu lugar, hoje a primeira aula seria de artes só veria Edward depois do intervalo.

- Será que se eu chegar na Loira ela fala comigo?

- Não sei Emm, tenta pelo menos.

- Vou tentar. – Disse sorrindo.

Por favor, tenta Emm só você pode ajudar agora.

* * *

O intervalo chegou sem nada muito legal pra fazer, aproveitei a monotonia e fui até a sala onde Edward já estaria. Mas antes fui até o armário pegar o livro de matemática.

Quando abri caiu um papel dobrado cuidadosamente, abri sem nenhum interesse e meus olhos arregalaram com o que eu li.

_Olá Bella amei a sua carta, bem reveladora sabia?_

_Adorei saber que você e o professor Cullen estão tendo um caso, isso vai ajudar muito._

_Que tal se nós fizermos um acordo? Você se separa dele e eu prometo não tirar cópia da sua carta e espalhar pela escola inteira. Você deve estar pensando é só uma carta ninguém vai ligar qualquer pessoa pode ter escrito. Mas que tal você dar uma olhada em cima do seu livro de biologia?_

Olhei pra foto e me arrependi era nós dois nos beijando na sala dele.

_Linda foto não? Você é muito fotogênica Bella._

_Então? Estamos entendidos? Você se separa dele e ninguém vai ficar sabendo, ou você quer que o professor Edward perca a licença de professor e não vai mais poder trabalhar em nenhum lugar e nem poder realizar seu sonho de ser um professor bem requisitado._

_Você que sabe Bella se o ama tanto assim desista dele, pra que ele possa realizar o sonho dele todos os dias que é: ser professor._

_Espero que esteja tudo claro._

_E tome cuidado Bella dá próxima vez o faça ler na sua frente, será mais seguro._

_Beijos Bellinha de alguém que é seu amigo (a) de verdade._

Cretino ou cretina filha da mãe ferrou tudo. O quê que eu faço agora meu Deus?

* * *

Oi gentee! Voltei e não demorei muito hehe, vou responder logo as reviews.

**LUu Pattinson:** _Aaii Luu não me mata não kkkk se vc me matar quem vai acabar com a história kk kk. É só esperar q vc vai ver o q vai acontecer muahaha sou má. Que boom q amou *.*. Bjoos flor_

**Gby00: **_Sabe que eu tbm não sei quem é kkkkk, é por causa do descuido do Edward vai acontecer algumas coisinhas ruins mas, vc só vai saber se ler. Olha eu acho q por um bom tempo ela vai ficar assim brava, mas é por uma boa causa pra deixar a história legal kkk. Bjoo queridaa._

**Bih Swan: **_Eu tbm tenho vntade de matar ela kkkk. Eu tbm não sei quem pegou kkkfoi um desconhecido só isso kkk. Que bom q ficou ótimo kkk. Beijos queridaa._

Meninas eu voltei rapidinho e mereço essas reviews lindas q eu amo hehe.

Eu achei meio pequeno mais valeu née hehe

Espero que tenham gostado desse cáp!

Bejios e até o próx cáp


	19. 18 Isso muda tudo

Cap 18 Isso muda tudo

POVBELLA

Ouvi o sinal do final do intervalo, mas minhas pernas não se mexiam, as palavras da carta ecoavam na minha mente, eu me separar de Edward? O homem que eu amo como eu posso fazer isso? Não tenho coragem, e só de pensar ele longe de mim um vazio torturante esmagava meu peito.

Fechei a porta do meu armário com as mãos tremendo, um vazio no estomago e praticamente no coração, enfiei de qualquer jeito a carta na minha mochila a coloquei nas costas e sai vários alunos amontoados nos corredores correndo para a sala, enquanto eu andava lentamente para minha aula, hoje eu não teria aula com o Edward era até melhor, talvez se eu o visse começaria a chorar. Caramba eu acabei de me declarar e alguém assim mal amado ou mal amada quer tirar de mim a única pessoa que eu amei nessa vida. Com certeza isso muda tudo.

POVEDWARD

- Então galera! Coloquem o trabalho em cima da minha mesa e fiquem quietos fazendo a lição do livro.

Hoje eu estava sem vontade alguma de encarar alguma sala, eu não odiava o meu trabalho, pra dizer a verdade ser professor foi sempre meu maior sonho, e isso eu sempre realizava todo dia quando eu vinha aqui e tentava por um pouco de conhecimento nessas cabeçinhas vazias de adolescentes cheios de hormônios, é engraçado eu dizer isso, porque eu estava com uma adolescente, não deveria nem julgar outros Bella é bem avoadinha também.

Falando nela já estava com saudade, precisava falar com ela sobre a carta que eu perdi, talvez ela me dissesse frente a frente, peguei meu celular aproveitei que todos estavam concentrados nos livros e mandei uma msg para ela.

_Bella preciso falar com vc depois._

_Bjos Edward_

Depois de mandar a mensagem é que eu me toquei, a mensagem foi tão curta e fria se eu mandasse outra falando, que estava com saudades dela, e que precisava vê-la porque sem ela eu me sentia vazio, e mais uma vez me sinto um adolescente bobo e apaixonado.

Paixão fazia um tempo que eu não usava essa palavra, todas as mulheres que sai eram fúteis e vazias, boas de cama tenho que admitir, mas faltava algo, algo que fizesse querê-las depois da transa, mas não tinha era sempre o mesmo vazio.

Mas com Bella foi diferente, ela me chamou atenção de um jeito diferente sem querer ela me conquistou. O seu jeitinho esperto me conquistou totalmente, eu poderia dizer com todas as letras eu a amava e enfrentaria tudo por ela, mas será que ela me ama? Quando eu descobri que sentia mais do que desejo por Bella, procurei no diário dela se ela já tinha escrito que me amava, mas não tinha nada, havia só desejo, medo de eu não a correspondes, coisas de adolescentes.

Eu precisava saber, precisava saber se valia à pena enfrentar tudo isso, porque se ela me quisesse deixava meu sonho por ela, só por ela.

- Professor me ajuda aqui?

- Claro.

POVBELLA

Senti meu celular vibrar no bolso e a segunda vez naquele dia meu coração apertou, uma msg do Edward.

_Bella preciso falar com vc depois._

_Bjos Edward_

A mensagem não era romântica nem explicita era só um comunicado de que ele queria falar comigo, me senti triste queria que ele me mandasse mais coisas, do tipo sinto sua falta, queria você aqui, só precisava de algo pra que quando eu falasse com ele eu não faria uma burrada.

Mas talvez fosse melhor do jeito que eu estava pensando, ele amava o que fazia e todo dia eu via isso quando ele estava lá na frente explicando o que lutou para aprender, noites acordado estudando, noites mal dormidas preparando lições para o outro dia e ainda com um sorriso no rosto cansado, como eu poderia tirar isso dele, eu o amava demais para machucá-lo, mas de qualquer jeito nós dois vamos sair machucado dessa droga de história.

Mesmo que eu fique com ele tudo vai dar errado, talvez o destino tenha pregado uma peça na gente, talvez ele queira que Edward e eu se machuque, talvez nada com certeza ele quer.

Guardei o celular no bolso e tentei prestar atenção na aula de biologia, foi tudo em vão.

* * *

As aulas passaram num vulto não lembrava de nada do que os professores explicaram àquela carta a maldita carta não sai da minha cabeça, e muitas vezes deixei a Alice falando sozinha porque aquelas palavras ainda estavam na minha cabeça.

- Alice eu vou falar com o Edward.

- Ah tá bom, talvez ele resolva seu probleminha de não prestar atenção nos outros.

- Por favor, Alice você briga comigo depois.

- Tá bom tchau.

Enrolei um pouco até a escola estiver vazia ou quase vazia, porque quem me garante que o chantagista não estava lá me observando, cheguei à sala Edward estava lá arrumando os papeis espalhados na mesa m isso me fez lembrar o primeiro dia que vim aqui e nos beijamos, um sorriso triste apareceu no meu rosto, às lembranças serão as mais dolorosas.

- Bella?

- Ah oi Edward.

- Está quanto tempo ai?

- Não sei.

Ele sorriu

- Então precisamos conversar sobre a carta.

A carta, merda de carta que me ferrou.

- A sim a carta, o que tem?

- Então eu a perdi, a coloquei na minha pasta e simplesmente sumiu.

- Tudo bem não vai fazer nenhuma diferença agora.

- Quer me dizer o que tinha escrito naquela carta?

Ele foi até a porta e fechou, pra que privacidade tudo tinha que acabar por causa do nosso descuido.

- Melhor não.

- Por quê?

Senti-o atrás de mim apertando minha cintura beijando meu pescoço, me afastei bruscamente.

- O que foi?

- Você ainda não percebeu que isso não vai dar certo.

- O que não vai dar certo?

- Isso que temos.

Ele olhou pra mim sem entender bagunçou o cabelo.

- Como assim?- Ele deu um passo pra frente, eu dei dois pra trás.

- Já estava na cara de que não daria certo, o Emmett descobriu, teve aquela história de que você ficou com outra aluna...

- Espera Bella eu te expliquei, disse que foi tudo um mal entendido, e você disse que o Emmett não ia contar a ninguém sobre nós.

- Mas eu mudei de idéia.

- Assim tão rápido?

- Acho que isso nem deveria ter começado.

Olhei mas uma vez pra ele não consegui sustentar o olhar, meus olhos pararam no chão ajeitei a alça da mochila e fui rumo à porta, mas não passei, enquanto passava perto de Edward ele puxou meu braço fazendo meu corpo praticamente se chocar com o dele.

- Você não pode fazer isso, não pode sair da minha vida desse jeito você não tem direito.

- Me desculpe Edward.

-Desculpas não vão adiantar nada, olha pra mim!- Ele apertou mais meu braço me forçando a olhá-lo. – Você foi a única que preencheu o vazio que existia em mim, não saia da minha vida dessa forma.

- Me desculpa.

- Só isso que sabe dizer, que merda Bella eu te amo!

Soltou meu braço bruscamente, mas eu nem liguei pra isso, dá boca dele tinha saído às palavras que eu mais ansiei nesses últimos dias.

- O-O que?

- Eu te amo!

Meu coração praticamente parou, eu estava com uma vontade imensa de correr até ele e o abraçar, mas eu não podia.

- Diga alguma coisa eu disse que te amo. - Sem eu perceber ele me empurrou até a porta e me imprensou. – Diga!

- Eu...

- Fala Bella, porque acabou seu amor por mim? Depois de ir pra cama comigo seu desejo de adolescente passou, eu só sou algo que você vai se vangloriar mais tarde?

- Cala boca Edward que droga! Não faça isso ficar mais difícil.

- Eu só quero que você me olhe nos olhos e diga que também não sente algo por mim?

Respirei fundo olhei nos olhos dele e as palavras fluíram mais rápido que eu pensava.

- Eu não te amo!

Lentamente ele se afastou de mim com um olhar vazio.

- Me perdoa!

Abri a porta e sai correndo pelos os corredores vazios, cheguei até o carro e joguei a mochila no banco meu celular caiu peguei ele e vi que tinha uma mensagem vi que era de Edward e foi mandada depois de alguns minutos da primeira msg que ele me mandou na sala de biologia, eu não vi porque estava muito desligada, apertei a seta pra baixo com o meu coração na boca, e com lagrimas nos olhos.

_Estou com saudades minha linda, te esperando ansiosamente! _

_Com amor Edward_

Se eu já estava péssima imagine agora.

* * *

Oii galera!

Esta ai mais um cáp espero que tenham gostado.

**Gby00:** _Eu tbm espero kkk, espero que tenha gostado tbm bjoos flor._

**Xará:** _kkk querida eu não puis seu nome pq eu não sei se é Sabrina mesmo kkk vai que eu erro, então fala seu nome no próximo review. Calma não morra kkk olha relaxa tudo no seu tempo talvez eu coloque o Jake. Ai vc acredita que eu não tenho preferência pq os dois tem algo que eu amo o Edward é fofo romântico e o Jacob fortão gostoso protetor se desse pra ajuntar os dois eu ia amar kkkkkkkk. Ixi calma o cáp já esta ai espero q tenha gostado bjoo._

Desculpe a demora bjoos para todas!


	20. 19 Esperança?

Cáp 18 – Esperança?

POVEDWARD

Eu pensei que nunca me sentiria assim, aquele vazio que me torturava há anos estava bem maior agora. Sempre imaginei que quando eu dissesse que amava alguma mulher ela se derreteria e correria para os meus braços, mas acho que imaginei errado, logo mulher que esperei que nunca me negasse negou o nosso amor.

Nunca pensei que um amor não correspondido doeria tanto, desde jovem quando tinha as minhas aventuras nenhuma mulher me disse não, se eu soubesse que doeria tanto trocaria todos os sins da minha vida para que nesse momento Bella dissesse que me amava também.

Cheguei exausto em casa, meu corpo pesava minha mente pesava tudo em mim parecia toneladas, e meu coração doía e eu me achei o maior gay do mundo por estar tendo esses sentimentos.

- Edward?

- Fala Rose.

- Tudo bem?

A olhei e na hora sua cara de curiosidade se transformou em tristeza.

- O que aconteceu mano?

- Você deve saber o que estou sentindo já que também perdeu o amor da sua vida.

- A Bella terminou com você?

- Sim, e sem explicação nenhuma!

- Filha da mãe!

- Ué eu pensei que você ficaria feliz.

- Tenho que admitir que estou, mas eu não pensei que você ficaria tão abatido.

- Esquece Rose já passou.

E fui para o meu quarto.

Espero que passe mesmo e que passe rápido.

POVBELLA

Ouvi as perguntas do meu pai, mas não tive vontade de respondê-las. As lágrimas insistiam em cair enquanto a imagem de Edward presa na minha me torturava lentamente.

Acabou tudo, tudo o que tínhamos eu acabei, poderia ter enfrentado, mas não consegui o medo de vê-lo triste de acabar perdendo o seu sonho me deixou louca eu não queria ser causadora do sofrimento de ninguém principalmente do sofrimento dele.

Será que ele esta sentindo o mesmo? O mesmo que estou sentido nesse momento, essa dor, essas lágrimas, os palavrões mais horríveis presos na minha garganta, querer fazer algo e não poder. Será que foi mesmo bom ele ter achado meu diário, foi bom termos aprofundado tanto que só existíamos nós lá no fundo.

E se eu pudesse eu faria tudo de novo ou talvez ter deixado meu diário aquele dia em casa, porque estou culpando o diário talvez à culpa não seja de ninguém, talvez tudo isso tinha que acontecer, nossas quedas nos deixa mais forte. Eu só preciso achar a minha força.

Não me lembro muito bem como dormir só sei que acordei quando já estava noite, desci as escadas e vi meu pai assistindo jogo, ele nem me percebeu. Peguei qualquer coisa na geladeira e subi as escadas.

Havia várias ligações perdidas, e tenho que admitir um embrulho no meu estomago apareceu me fazendo ter esperanças de que alguma das aquelas ligações fosse do Edward.

Só que não tinha nenhuma dele, só havia da Alice, Emmett e por fim a Rosalie.

O que ela queria? Uma curiosidade me dominou e eu disquei o numero dela chamou umas três vezes. E ela atendeu.

- ISABELLA SUA DESGRAÇADA EU VOU TE MATAR!

-Rosalie?

- NÃO A VÓ É CLARO QUE EU, COMO PODE MAGOAR O MEU IRMÃO SUA BISCATE EU JÁ TE ODEIO AMANHA QUANDO EU TE VER NA ESCOLA EU VOU TE MATAR.

- CALA BOCA VOCÊ NEM SABE POR QUE EU FIZ ISSO.

- ENTÃO PORQUE FEZ?

- FOI PRECISO OK? EU AMO O EDWARD MAIS QUE TUDO EU NÃO TERMINARIA COM ELE POR NADA.

Ela respirou fundo do outro lado da linha.

- Então porque fez isso?

- Mais alguém soube sobre a gente e me ameaçou, essa pessoa tirou fotos do Edward e de mim juntos, falou que se eu não terminasse com ele, ela iria espalhar essa foto pela escola inteira e ele automaticamente ia ser demitido, e eu sei que ser professor é o sonho do Edward não queria que por causa de uma bobagem ele fosse demitido, e ai satisfeita?

- Uau você o ama mesmo não é?

- Você ainda tem duvida Rose?

- Eu ainda te odeio, mas odeio mais ver meu irmão desse jeito, então a partir de amanha nós vamos tentar descobrir quem é essa pessoa.

- Você esta me ajudando?

- Não! Estou ajudando meu irmão.

- Por favor, não conte nada pro Edward não quero que ele fique preocupado.

- Ok amanha a gente conversa mais.

Ela desligou na minha cara, mas eu nem liguei porque minha esperança tinha voltado não estava sozinha nessa, estava com uma garota que me odiava mais eu tinha certeza que iria me ajudar.

* * *

Oi gente desculpa a demora, eu me esqueci da fic kkkkk to tão ocupada esses dias. Mas eu voltei sei que o cáp é pequeno não tive muitas idéias pra esse cáp talvez no outro eu tenha.

**Xará**: _Oi xará hehe nome lindo vc tem hein, meu vc acredita q eu passo pela mesma coisa, o pessoal não pode me ver que fica gritando VAI SABRINA! Meu é chato demais kkk. Relaxa eu nunca pensaria isso q vc falou, acho até legal ter alguém aqui com o meu nome hehe. Olha eu vou ver se eu coloco o Jake, mas sei lá a Bella grávida é meio dramático o pessoal do outro site quase me matou quando viu o que a Bella fez com o Edward parece q o pessoal não gosta de drama meldels kkkk. Sei que o cáp foi minúsculo, mas espero que tenha gostado bjo bjo _

**Gby00: **_Oi hehe vai acontecer uma coisa boa q vai mudar mesmo td isso só não sei quando, to querendo deixar um pouco mais dramático, ninguém vai morrer não taã kkk. Vc só vai saber quem mandou a carta nos últimos caps, que eu acho q ta perto não quero que fique muito grande não tenho muitas idéias hehe bjo bjo espero que tenha gostado desse cáp mini._

Gente eu to até com vergonha de postar esse cáp tá tão pequeno e sem graça. Cruzem os dedos pra que o próx saia melhor hehe.

Bjo Bjo


	21. 20 Uma aliada e um garoto novo

POVEBELLA

Olhei pela janela do meu quarto tudo estava tão deprimente, já era um novo dia, já estava até arrumada para escola. Olhei no relógio peguei minha mochila e desci, estava super ansiosa para ver se a Rose ia me ajudar mesmo.

- Bom dia querida.

-Bom dia pai.

- Bella eu sei que às vezes eu não faço tanto parte da sua vida, mas se você tiver problemas é só me falar. E da próxima vez que eu te ver chorar eu não vou ficar quieto vendo você sofrer entendeu?

- Entendi pai, desculpa ser assim meio fechada, mas talvez tudo se resolva essa semana.

- Assim espero Bella eu estou aqui pra o que você precisa tá bom?

- Brigada pai te amo.

- Também tenho que ir tchau.

- Tchau.

Como eu pensei que estava sozinha, meu pai estava aqui o tempo todo se tudo der errado eu sei de um homem que nunca vai me abandonar, meu pai.

* * *

Cheguei à escola, mas cedo do que de costume, sentei na mesma escada que alguns dias atrás eu estava escrevendo uma carta de amor para o Edward o pior é que ele nem leu.

- Bella? – Aquela voz me fez tremer todas as borboletas na minha barriga se agitaram e eu não tive coragem de olhar pra cima. -Podemos conversar?

- Não temos nada para conversar Edward.

Levantei do meu lugar e quando eu passei por ele, ele puxou meu pulso. Meus olhos pousaram em seus olhos e eu não consegui mais respirar.

- Temos muita coisa para conversar.

- Me larga, me deixa em paz.

- Como eu posso te deixar em paz? Como eu posso deixar a pessoa que eu amo ir.

Fechei meus olhos com força tentando ao maximo não chorar.

- Edward acabou esquece, vamos viver a nossas vidas.

- E se eu não quiser?

- A vida é tua você faz dela o que quiser só me deixa ir.

- Eu não quero, eu não posso. – Ele falava com uma expressão de dor como se cada palavra acabasse com uma parte do seu coração.

- Os alunos estão chegando Edward você quer mesmo ser descoberto?

- Quem é você? O que fez com a minha Bella? É como se meus sentimentos não fossem nada pra você.

Respirei fundo e olhei apara baixo.

- Você não sabe o quanto seus sentimentos significam pra mim.

- Então me diz por que estamos fazendo isso, um com o outro, porque você esta fazendo isso comigo eu te amo.

- Porque é preciso, você saberá algum dia, mas, por favor, não duvide do que eu sinto quando eu ouço você dizer que me ama.

- Então você me ama também?

- Seria tão mais fácil se você tivesse lido a carta.

Soltei-me e o olhei ao redor alguns alunos estavam chegando, mas não tinham presenciado a nossa "briga".

- É melhor eu ir, se cuida professor.

Entrei com as minhas pernas bambas dentro da escola, quando eu senti o chão corri para o banheiro.

Olhei-me no espelho joguei um pouco de água no meu rosto.

- Porque não podia ser mais fácil? – Perguntei a mim mesma esperando uma resposta que não vinha.

Ouvi o sinal tocar despertei do meu transe caminhei até a porta e quando abri e sai distraída bati em alguém.

- Me desculpe eu não te vi. – O garoto na minha frente era bem mais alto e musculoso olhei para cima e vi seus olhos escuros à pele morena os cabelos pretos curtos ele era lindo.

- Tudo bem eu também estava distraído, sou Jacob mas pode me chamar de Jake.

- Sou Bella.

- Prazer Bella, estava procurando minha sala pode me ajudar?

- Claro. –Ele me mostrou o papel. - Você é da minha sala a gente pode ir juntos.

- Perfeito.

* * *

Chegar com o garoto novo na sala não foi fácil todo mundo ficou olhando pra nossa cara e cochichando coisas que não são de meu interesse.

- Oi Alice.

- Oi Bella, quem é seu novo amigo?

- Alie esse é o Jake, Jake essa é Alice

- Prazer Alice.

- Prazer é todo mundo Jake porque não se senta conosco?

-Se não incomodar imagina senta ai na frente do Emmett.

Emmett olhava atento para o garoto novo sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

- Não vai dizer nada Emm?

- Seja bem-vindo a nossa escola.

- Valeu.

Jacob era super legal divertido educado simpático ele me fez esquecer um pouco dos meus problemas. Rosalie chegou na segunda aula dando uma desculpa esfarrapada pra professora de biologia que deixou entrar, ela me olhou e deu uma piscada, ali eu percebi que eu teria uma aliada.

* * *

O sinal do intervalo tocou fazendo a sala virar uma bagunça todo mundo tentando sair na mesma hora aquilo era engraçado.

Esperei Rose chegar até mim.

- E ai Bella ta tudo certo?

- Sim Rose pra mim ta certo e você?

- Também. – Ela olhou Jake de cima a baixo. – E quem é o garoto novo?

- Sou Jacob prazer.

- Rosalie.

Descemos pro intervalo e a Rose durona que vimos na sala ficou quietinha quando o Emmett chegou perto dela, caramba ela gostava mesmo dele, como eu pude estragar tudo?

Quando todos foram comprar algo para comer eu sentei na mesa estava sem fome alguma Jake sentou do meu lado e ficou me olhando.

- Que foi?

- Vi você tendo uma briga com um cara na frente da escola hoje.

Olhei assustada pra ele.

- Você ouviu?

- Só algumas coisas, sei que eu não sou seu amigo Bella, mas posso perguntar algo?

- Pode.

- Ele era seu namorado?

Sabia que ele ia me perguntar isso.

- Ex namorado.

- Desculpa perguntar, mas ele não é velho pra você?

- Quem dera se só a idade fosse o nosso problema.

- Como assim?

- Você vai saber na próxima aula.

- E ai o que você tanto conversam?

- Nada Alie nada.

- Bella posso conversar com você?

- Claro Rose, da licença gente.

Afastamos-nos um pouco ela deu uma olhada ao redor pra ver se ninguém vinha.

- E ai qual é o plano?

- Pensei que você tinha.

- O que? Pensei que você tinha.

- Rose!

- Brincadeira bobona, eu tenho um, mas não sei se é do bom.

- Me conta eu to desesperada, seu irmão veio falar comigo hoje e eu quase entreguei os pontos.

- Calma mulher, é assim, essa pessoa deve vigiar você dois né?

- Acho que sim, mas e daí?

- Se essa pessoa observa vocês, não tem como você pega-la sozinha , e é ai que eu entro, vou chegar no Edward hoje e falar que você quer conversar com ele, essa pessoa com certeza vai ver você ficando pra conversar e vai querer ficar pra ver se acontece algo pra ela tirar foto depois e ficar com aquela frescura de mostrar pra escola inteira.

- Tá i daí?

- Nossa você ainda não captou? Eu vou ficar escondida pra ver quem é essa pessoa ai quando nós descobrirmos nós a pegamos e arrebentamos.

- Sem violência Rose.

- Mas era a melhor parte, e alguém tem que apanhar ou você ou ela!

- Se você precisar de ajuda pra bater nessa pessoa eu te ajudo.

Ela riu e do nada me olhou séria é agora que eu morro.

- Desculpa Bella, foi imaturo da minha parte fazer aquilo com você e com o meu irmão é que eu o amo demais não quero ver ele sofrendo.

- Eu entendo Rose, me desculpe também eu achei que estava ajudando e atrapalhei.

- Relaxa você acha que eu desisti do grandão? Eu não sou besta fiquei sabendo que ele e aquela ruiva nojenta terminaram o Emm não gosta dela.

- Rose não quero que você se iluda.

- Bella eu não tenho mais nada a perder.

- Ok, se você precisar de ajuda é só falar.

- Bella da última vez que você tentou ajudar deu errado.

- Tá bom então eu só te apoio.

Saímos rindo talvez Rose não fosse tão malvada o quanto eu pensei, voltei pra mesa e fiquei conversando com o pessoal, mas às vezes meus olhos paravam em Jake e ele sempre estava me olhando, ixi mau pressentimento.

* * *

- Bom dia classe.

Olhei pro Jacob e vi seus olhos arregalados ele olhou pra mim de boca aberta.

- Ele é seu professor?

Balancei a cabeça timidamente.

- Por favor, não conta pra ninguém.

- Ok.

Edward me olhou por breves segundos e depois olhou pra sala passou uma explicação e depois deu exercícios.

- Tragam para eu corrigir.

A ta que eu ia lá pra ele corrigir meu caderno, quase todos tinham entregado eu levantei morrendo de vergonha e fui até ele, coloquei o caderno em cima da mesa dele e esperei.

Ele corrigiu e depois demorou alguns segundo e me entregou o caderno fechado, me olhou e depois virou o rosto. Achei aquilo estranho quando cheguei à minha carteira abri o caderno na parte que ele corrigiu e vi que tinha algo escrito.

_Te espero aqui depois do final da aula._

Espero que de tudo certo e que a pessoa que estava me chantageando apareça.

Seja o que Deus quiser.

* * *

EAEEEEEE GALERAA! TD BEM COM VCS?

EU ESTOU ÓTIMA KK

Bom estou aqui com mais um cáp que eu amei escrever. Muitas coisas acontecendo e a fic chegando à reta final infelizmente

Vou responder minhas reviews lindas!

**Xará**: _Xará do meu coração isso é irritante mesmo kkkkkkkk seicomé. Eles sempre acham isso eu tbm to cheia de trabalho affz mó chato hehe. Olha só vamos saber quem é no penúltimo cáp hehe. Née é mó bom quando tem drama e ai vem uma coisa boa e resolve td kkk espero que tenha gostado e eu puis o Jake por sua causa gostoouu? Olha tem dois jeitos vc pode fazer um blog no blogspot ou fazer um Tumblr lá é tipo blog meio twitter o pessoal lê suas coisas e te seguem é mó legal e eles ainda podem reblogar coisas que vc escreveu, eu tenho um se vc quiser ajuda é só falar bjo bjo xará._

**Gby00: **_Oiii bom vc só vai saber no penúltimo cáp hehe espero que tenha gostado queridaaa bjo bjoo_

**Kssia Kelly: **_Querida valeu pelos cometarios em quase todos os cáps hehe me senti importante e seja bem-vinda taa! Espero que tenha gostado bjo bjo_

Gente o cáp nem demorou, mas eu nem to recebendo reviews eu tava aqui mó depre quando eu fui ver as reviews antigas aqui da fic e foi isso que me deu força pra escrever esse cáp kkk se tem alguém que lê e não manda nada, fala pelo menos um oizinho não custa nada hehe.

Bom próximo cáp com surpresas será que o plano da Rose vai dar certo? Mandem reviews que eu conto kk.

Bjo Bjo


	22. 21 É você?

21 - É Você?

POVEDWARD

Vi os últimos alunos daquele dia saírem da sala apressados, olhei no relógio, olhei a sala vazia e mais uma vez naquele dia meus olhos foram pra porta. Arrumei minhas coisas e me sentei na cadeira.

E se ela não viesse? Prometi a mim mesmo naquele dia que se ela não viesse seria a última vez que eu correria a atrás dela, mesmo que doeria em mim eu tinha que desistir, não por orgulho, mas porque meu coração não agüentava mais.

- Edward?

- Bella!- Me levantei mais apressado do que deveria. - Que bom que você veio.

- É. – Ela olhou pra trás observando a porta aberta.

- Quer que eu feche?

- Não! Não precisa, deixa aberta.

- Ok.

* * *

POVEROSE

Meu essa desgraçada ou desgraçado vai apanhar muito, quando pegar ele. Eu estava escondida na sala da frente na onde Bella e Edward conversavam. A porta entreaberta me dava uma visão privilegiada dos dois pombinhos desesperados por amor. Não podia dizer nada porque também estava desse jeito principalmente hoje que o grandão tomou iniciativa.

_Flashback on_

_- Ei loira!_

_- Ah oi Emmett._

_- Então queria me desculpar com você, a Bella conversou comigo e eu fui um idiota cego. Queria me redimir com você e te chamar pra sair._

_- Eu não sei..._

_- Por favor, eu sei que eu errei, mas se você me der essa chance eu prometo nunca mais errar de novo._

_- Tá bom._

_- Sério?_

_- É grandão, só que se você me fizer sofrer de novo eu te mato._

_- Beleza depois a gente marca.- Ele disse já virando as costas._

_- O que? Claro que não volta aqui!_

_- Que foi?_

_- A gente vai marcar agora, eu te busco sexta a noite as 7:00 horas, pra gente ir no cinema._

_- Ok- Ele sorriu._

_É já deu pra perceber quem vai mandar nesse relacionamento._

_Flashback off_

Sorri comigo mesma era bom estar tudo entrando nos eixos. E acho que agora mesmo ia entrar tudo nos eixos pra Bella e pro Edward.

Sai de fininho da sala da frente vendo as costas do futuro morto.

- É você?

POVEBELLA

- Rose me disse que você queria conversar.

- É queria te pedir desculpas, eu fui uma burra, ao invés de te contar o que esta acontecendo eu fugi, pra te proteger do que esta acontecendo de verdade.

- E o que esta acontecendo?

- Eu te amo.

Ele ficou paralisado na minha frente com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- O que? Eu ouvi direito?

- Se você ouviu um eu te amo, então você ouviu direito.

- Então porque toda essa complicação.

- Foi tudo por causa da carta, lá na carta eu te dizia que te amava e tals, só que você perdeu ou alguém pegou e ai começou os problemas, essa pessoa que pegou ameaçou mostrar essa carta e fotos de nos dois, você iria perder o emprego e talvez nunca mais fosse professor.

- Bella, era eu que deveria fazer essa escolha, você me fez sofrer por essa besteira, deixe que saibam, eu te amo.

- Mas e o seu emprego?

- Você acha que eu prefiro meu emprego ao invés de você?

- Ah sei lá Edward, eu estava com medo de você me culpar por você perder o emprego dos seus sonhos.

Ele riu.

- Que falta de comunicação, eu te amo e nunca de culparia por nada.

Ele começou a chegar perto de mim.

- Você merece ser castigada sabia.

- Pode me castigar professor o quanto quiser.

Ele me pegou pela cintura me puxou contra o seu corpo e me beijou ferozmente.

_Que saudade._

- BELLAAAA! PEGUEI O INDIVIDO!

- O que é isso?

- É a Rose nos ajudando a acabar com essa história.

- Como assim?

- Vem logo.

Fomos até o corredor vi Rose em cima de uma pessoa no meio do corredor, parecia que ele queria fugir.

- Rose sai de cima dessa pessoa!

- Edward! Não estraga deixa eu matar ele!

- Ele?

- Isso Bella ele.

Ela saiu de cima dele então eu o vi.

- Não acredito.

Olhei para a pessoa, olhei pra Rose e só uma coisa conseguiu sair da minha boca.

- Jacob?

* * *

Oi genteeeeee td bem com vcs? Eu estou bem obrigada *.*

Desculpa a demora, espero que tenham gostado. MEU O QUÊ QUE O JACOB ESTAVA FAZENDO NO CORREDOR? KKKKK.

Quero muito agradecer as reviews e vou responde-las

_**Gby00: **__Oii será que você acertou, será mesmo o Jacob? No próximo cáp terá uma surpresa kkk, espero que tenha gostado, ta pequenininho mas foi de coração bjos flor_

_**Xará: **__Xaráááaa! É eu to percebendo que você ama deixar os outros grávidos, mas nessa fic infelizmente ninguém vai ficar grávida kk elas são novas demais, tadinha delas, quem sabe uma próxima néeh. Esse vai Sabrina é o inferno mesmo kkkkk. Aiii eu vi amanhecer na net mó raiva a imagem ta meio ruim mas dá pra assistir hehe. Ixi que pena que sua mãe não deixa hehe. Ah querida pode mandar sua frase sim eu posto lá seria uma honra hehe. Eu tenho twitter sim é Sah_Brinetz. O cáp já esta ai espro que tenha gostado. Sim eu gosto de Taylor__Swift aah amei os vídeos kkkk. Vc ta apaixonada? Aaaaaaaaaaaahh que fofiz quem é? Como vc conheceu? Ele é da onde? Kkkkk me empolguei desculpa. Amo escrever PS tbm kkkk fica mais chique. O Charlie foi mesmo muitoo fofo, espero que não tenha ficado brava pq o Jake pode ser o demônio q estava tentando separar a Bella e o Edward, só quero deixar claro que no próximo cáp tem uma surpresa hehe. Sim eu tenho conta no nyah, é só vc procurar essa história lá, pq ta lá kkkkk ai você me acha ta brina_powergirl. Pronto é isso bjo e espero que tenha gostado _

Próximo cáp uma surpresinha bjoos e esperando um montão de review aaaaaaahh esqueci de avisar próximo cáp o últimooo!

Já quero agradecer a vcs minhas amadas leitoras!

Bjoo de novo e tchau


	23. 22 Proibido Ler

Cáp 21 – Proibido Ler

POVEDWARD

Eu não estava entendendo nada, a alguns minutos atrás Rose estava em cima do garoto novo, e Bella o olhava abismado.

- Gente o que está acontecendo aqui? É sério.

- Mano você está me devendo, eu peguei a pessoa que estava ameaçando vocês.

- Jacob?

- Bella para de ficar só falando o nome dele, e bate nele.

- Calma Rose, Jacob porque fez isso? Porque tentou me separar de Edward?

- O que? Eu não tentei nada. E pode sair de cima de mim, por favor.

- Você não vai tentar fugir? – Jacob bufou de baixo de Rose- Tá bom.

Ela saiu, mas ficou na cola dele, vai que ele quisesse fugir de novo.

- Agora pode me explicar tudo Jacob?

- Claro que posso Bella. Eu vi o recado que o professor deixou no seu caderno.

- Como?

- Você não foi muito discreta ao lê-lo.

Bella me olhou por breves segundo e voltou a olhar para o menino a minha frente.

- Ta e daí?

- Eu vi do jeito que vocês conversaram de manha na frente da escola, e eu fiquei com medo que ele te machucasse, então resolvi vir, pra que se desse uma louca nele e ele quisesse bater em você eu estaria aqui.

- Da onde você tirou isso? Edward nunca me machucaria.

- Como eu iria saber? Pelo que eu vi, eu deduzi que ele era obcecado por você, e que você estava tentando fugir dele.

- Que mal entendido em Bella.

- Também estou achando Rose.

POVBELLA

Por minutos achei que Jacob fosse o desgraçado que estava tentando me separar de Rose, mas se não foi ele, foi quem?

- É voltamos à estaca zero.

- Verdade.

- Calma amor tudo vai se resolver.

Edward me abraçou e beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

Eu pensei que tudo iria se resolver, e do nada tudo volta como antes, será que Edward e eu teríamos que fingir que não estamos tendo mais nada?

- Eu só não entendi uma coisa?

- O que Jacob?

- Porque essa menina correu atrás de mim e quase me matou sufocado?

-É que tem uma pessoa que descobri sobre Edward e eu e está nos chantageando, dizendo que se a gente não se separar, ela vai espalhar para a escola inteira que o Edward tem um caso com uma aluna.

- Putz que tenso.

- Desculpa ai Jacob por correr atrás de você, mas eu pensei que fosse você.

- Tudo bem eu entendo. Espera ai eu vi uma pessoa. – Ele coçou o queixo e me olhou. - Era uma garota, ela me perguntou o que eu estava fazendo aqui, e eu disse que esqueci meu caderno na sala, ela me olhou desconfiada, mas não disse nada, quando eu ia perguntar o que ela também estava fazendo ali, ela sumiu.

- Ixi Bella a garota é vampira.

- Ah Rose aqui não é crepúsculo não, não é como se fosse uma vampira que está atrás de mim pra se vingar.

- Então o que você pensa que é sabichona?

- Eu não sei...

Olhei pelo longo corredor e jurei ver uma sombra.

- Eu acho que tem alguém ai.

- Aonde?

- Ali! – Apontei para a curva do corredor onde podia ver uma sombra. – Corre Rose!

A Rose começou a correr feito louca, Edward Jacob e eu corremos a atrás. Não dava para ela pegar a pessoa, já que na hora em que eu gritei a pessoa correu.

Mas nunca duvide das capacidades de Rose quando a pessoa estava quase na porta de saída, Rose deu um pulo e conseguiu derruba – lá.

- Me larga sua vadia loira.

Quando olhamos o rosto da pessoa eu quase me surpreendi.

- Tanya...

- Ola Bella, atrapalhei algo?

- Imagina se for você a pessoa que estava tentando me separar de Edward com certeza você atrapalhou.

Vi uma câmera ao lado dela, olhei para o sorrisinho cínico dela e descobri, com certeza era ela.

- Porque você fez isso Tanya?- Edward perguntou com uma cara de ódio.

- Professor eu te amo, eu sempre te amei, sempre tentei chamar sua atenção, mas você nunca notou, quando eu vi você e Isabella da primeira vez eu não agüentei.

- E quando foi?

- Foi quando, todo mundo estava saindo e o senhor a chamou, eu achei que tinha algo estranho, por a Isabella estava super vermelha, sai com os outros alunos, mas no meio do caminho algo me dizia para voltar, eu voltei e ouvi a conversa.

– _P-Professor eu j-juro que nunca mais te b-beijo_.(Cáp 6 – Loucamente louco)

– _Isabella não vou negar que aquele beijo que você me deu me impressionou, nenhuma aluna tinha me agarrado._

- Eu fiquei nervosa porque eu tentei todo o custo te beijar e Isabella conseguiu mais o pior veio depois.

– _Mas eu também não vou negar que eu gostei de te beijar._

– _O-O que?_

– _Foi isso que você ouviu, eu gostei de te beijar._

– _E agora eu acho que eu que vou te beijar._

- Tudo desmoronou a garota sem graça tinha conseguido conquistar o professor bonitão, o meu professor bonitão, que desde o começo eu tentava seduzir. Então eu peguei meu celular e tirei as primeiras fotos, claro que eu sabia que só aquilo poderia acabar com a sua reputação de professor, então desisti, só que quando eu li a carta e eu vi que Bella te amava e que você também poderia amá-la eu me descontrolei. Um dia como nos outros eu observava vocês e vi ela te dando uma carta, eu sabia que eu teria que pegar aquela carta, só que você ajudou a deixando cair corredor.

- Eu sabia que deveria ter posto ela direito na pasta, desculpa Bella.

- Tudo bem.

- Esta vendo eu tinha medo disso, de ver vocês bem.

- Tanya...- Edward chegou perto dela. – Eu amo Bella mais do que você possa imaginar, mesmo que você me separasse dela, eu nunca seria seu nunca. Eu nunca te olhei com outros olhos, pra mim você só era mais uma aluna minha fútil que dava em cima de mim. Mas com Bella foi diferente algo nela me chamou atenção, e agente teve uma ajudinha. – Ele me olhou e piscou. – E mesmo que você espalhe para a escola inteira que Bella e eu estamos juntos, eu não estou nem ai, eu sacrifico meu cargo a alguém que eu amo.

- Mas ela desistiu de você Edward, ela pensou só nela quando ela chegou em você e disse que não te amava.

- Cala a boca Tanya, Bella desistiu de nós porque ela pensou que eu poderia perder o emprego, ela sabe que ser professor é meu sonho, então ela deixou a felicidade dela de lado, e sacrificou o nosso amor, e tudo por sua culpa. Quero que me dê à carta, as fotos, e que nos deixe em paz. E pode contar para a escola inteira eu não ligo.

- Edward tem certeza?

- Claro Bella, você ainda duvida do meu amor?

- Claro que não.

- O QUE ELA TEM QUE EU NÃO TENHO?

- O meu coração.

Edward me abraçou e me beijou ali na frente de todo mundo. Rose tentava contar as lágrimas culpando o pó, Tanya gritava de raiva e Jacob me olhava com uma tristeza misturada com felicidade no olhar.

POVEDWARD

Um semana depois

Os alunos saiam apressados conversando, eu esperava Bella sair. Quem pensou que Tanya iria ficar calada errou feio. Depois daquele nossa conversinha no corredor, Tanya correu para falar com o diretor. Eu não neguei nada e nem Bella, ele sabia que eu era um professor sério e teve que me demitir, mas a minha demissão ninguém nunca soube o motivo, claro que Tanya espalhou apara escola, mas poucas pessoas acreditaram.

Hoje eles iriam confirmar o que Tanya falou, Bella vinha na minha direção com um sorriso gigante.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui?

- Vim ver a minha namorada, por quê? Não posso?

- Claro que pode, mas e se alguém ver?

- Nossa Bella eu perdi meu emprego, e você ainda tem medo de ser pega?

- Desculpa eu ainda não me acostumei.

- Tudo bem. – A puxei mais pra perto de mim e a beijei, era tão bom ter ela do meu lado. – Tenho novidades.

- Quais?

- Consegui um emprego, na escola de Port. Angeles.

- Que legal!

- Não diz nada pra ninguém, mas o salário é bem maior que aqui.

- Que bom que essa história não afetou a sua carreira.

- E se tivesse afetado eu não ligaria.

- Para de falar que não esta nem ai, é seu sonho Edward.

- Do meu sonho cuido eu, para de fazer tempestade num copo d'água.

- Eu te amo e quero te ver feliz.

- Mais feliz do que estou?

- Você esta feliz?

- Para de ter duvidas, por favor.

- Eu te amo.

- Meu Deus é só essa garota dizer que me ama que eu me derreto.

Mais uma vez a boca dela naquele dia quase me fez perder a sanidade.

- Vamos pra minha casa?

- Eu não sei Bella...

- Edward já faz mó tempão que a gente... Você sabe.

- Eu sei meu amor, mas e se o seu pai estiver lá.

-Enfrentou praticamente a escola inteira e esta com medo de uma pessoa só?

- Pow Bella é o chefe Swan, até o nome da um pouco de medo.

- Tá bom seu frouxo, parece que como os outros dias eu vou ter que me virar sozinha.

-S-sozinha?

- É porque meu namorado não consegue. Vou tirar minha roupa tocar, os meus seios, sentir o tesão escorrer pelas entre as minhas pernas, enfiar um dedo na minha bucetinha...

- Ta chega! Vamos pra sua casa!

Safada ela sabia que conseguiria.

* * *

Chegamos a casa dela bem rápido, ela me puxou para o andar de cima, já com a minha camisa quase saindo do meu corpo.

Entramos no quarto ela fechou a porta e correu até mim.

- Você não sabe o quanto eu estou louca pra isso.

- Eu também delicia.

Era incrível que nosso vocabulário mudava nessas horas.

Tirei a camiseta dela, e sua lingerie vermelha me atiçou, mordi seu pescoço e dei leve chupadas, ela gemia loucamente e isso me estimulava mais.

- Como eu estava com saudades desses gemidos.

Ela tirou minha camisa e foi trilhando beijos até minha barriga.

- Posso tirar?

- Fica a vontade.

Ela abaixou minhas calças e vi ela engolir em seco quando viu minha boxer, ela já ia abaixar quando eu a segurei.

- Sempre apressadinha.

- E você sempre lentinho.

- Lentinho não amor, só quero fazer gostoso.

Claro que ela ficou sem palavras depois disso, a joguei em cima da cama e subi em cima dela beijei a barriguinha, depois beijei o vale entre seus seios, apertei o seio direito, enquanto sua boca mordia a minha.

- Ai Edward não me tortura porra.

Ri travesso enquanto via a mulher que eu amava se contorcendo na cama. Abaixei as calças dela e vi a calcinha pequena cobrindo a parte que eu mais amava.

Umedeci meus lábio e salivei quando a cacinha dela caiu no chão, com certeza ela era perfeita. Olhei em seus olhos e vi suas bochechas rosadas, ali eu vi a garota que eu amava.

Minha boca foi rapidamente a entrada dela, ouvi um suspiro longo e ela segurando meus cabelos.

- Edward aahh.

- Isso geme.

Depois de dar uma atenção privilegiada a sua buceta, voltei ao seus seios.

- Caraio Edward me come!

- Seu pedido é uma ordem.

Peguei a camisinha e rolei ela sobre meu pau, Bella me olhava atentamente, mordendo os lábios.

Deitei sobre ela e meu pau a invadiu, aquele aperto familiar me fez gemer.

- Que delicia.

Aquele vai e vem gostoso estava bom, mas os arranhões que Bella me dava me faziam ir mais rápido.

- Mais rápido Edward.

E mais uma vez obedeci.

Com uma estocada forte a senti tremer e se contorcer de prazer.

- Isso foi muito bom.

- Eu te amo Bella.

- Também te amo.

POVBELLA

Quem diria que um diário e alguns sonhos eróticos, poderiam conquistar o coração do professor sério, tudo o que aconteceu na minha vida desde que ele pegou o diário eu não me arrependo, tudo só ajudou nós a chegarmos até aqui, aqui aonde? Bom na frente do meu pai.

- Senhor Swan, talvez o senhor me conheça.

- Sim eu te conheço, era professor da Bella não é?

- Isso.

- O que faz aqui?

- Vim pedir sua permissão para namorar Bella.

- O que?

- Calma pai.

- Eu ouvi direito senhor Cullen namorar?

- Isso namorar.

- Porque quer namorar minha filha de 17 anos?

- Amanha eu faço 18 pai.

- Bella estou conversando com ele.

- Sei que parece errado, mas eu amo a Bella, ela é minha vida, e pelo respeito que tenho a ela e ao senhor estou aqui pedindo permissão, eu prometo nunca decepcionar nenhum de vocês dois.

- Olha Edward só tenho uma coisa a dizer, se minha filha aparecer grávida aqui vai ser responsabilidade toda sua.

- Ok.

- Então esta permitido pai?

- Está, mas Bella se cuida se previne, por favor.

- Ok pai obrigada.

- E você vai ter que contar pra sua mãe.

- Ela já sabe.

- Sua mãe é muito liberal.

Edward e eu rimos.

* * *

- Bella!

- Oi Rose o Edward está ai?

- Está sim, pode entrar.

- Vim dar boa sorte pelo primeiro dia no trabalho.

- Legal.

- E como vai você e o Emmett?

- Está tudo ótimo, desde aquele dia que a gente saiu, eu tenho visto que ele esta me vendo com outros olhos.

- Que bom que esta dando tudo certo entre vocês, e mais uma vez desculpa...

- Esquece Bella já passou, você é minha cunhada agora, vamos começar desde o começo.

- Tudo bem, ah e eu prometo nunca mais me intrometer nos seus assuntos amorosos.

- Eu agradeço, e parabéns pelos seus 18 anos.

- Valeu.

- Oi Bella.

- Oi Edward, vim te desejar boa sorte no primeiro dia de trabalho.

- Obrigado amor, vem aqui. - Ele me abraçou- Parabéns meu anjo.

- Brigada amor.

- Toma pra você.

Ele me entregou um embrulho rosa o abri e um sorriso enorme apareceu.

- Eu vi que o seu outro diário estava quase acabando, então resolvi te dar outro.

Toquei na capa lilás que tinha imagens recortadas de várias coisas mais o que mais me chamou atenção foi o que estava escrito. PROIBIDO LER.

- Proibido ler?

- É por que ai as coisas que você vai escrever, não vai ser fantasias, mas sim as realizações das suas fantasias, e você não quer ninguém lendo não é?

- Se outro gostosão ler e querer ficar comigo, eu não vou reclamar.

- Bella!

- Brincadeira, é tem razão eu não quero que ninguém leia.

- Só eu.

- Esse diário você não lê nem a pau.

- Calma amor

Ele me levou até meu carro me abraçou me beijou.

- Depois eu passo na sua casa ok?

- Ta ótimo, me liga qualquer coisa, se eu precisar ir lá pra bater em alguma aluna sua.

- Pode deixar

Entrei no meu carro e pelo retrovisor vi Edward acenar, mandei beijos pra ele e mais uma vez olhei para o meu novo diário Proibido Ler, poderia virar uma história, sorri e liguei o carro.

POVEDWARD

Quando a vi me mandando beijos pela janela do carro eu percebi ali que tudo o que eu fiz eu faria de novo, pegaria o diário dela leria a beijaria, tudo. Porque o proibido me atiçou claro, mas com o proibido veio o que eu mais desejava na minha vida o amor.

_Não existe amor proibido. Proibido é não amar._

**FIM**

* * *

EU NÃO ACREDITO ACABOUUUU GENTEEE!

VCS GOSTARAM?

Espero que sim hehehe Ahh eu que fiz a parte da sacanagem kkkkk que vergoinha primeira vez que eu escrevo aquilo kkkk. To aprovada?

Quero muito agradecer todo mundo que me mandou review e quem não mandou tbm kkkk quem me apoio, as dicas que vcs me deram agradeço por TUDOO!

Vou sentir uma falta ENORME dessa fic e principalmente de vcs!

_**Quero muito agradecer a Gby00 ela esta comigo desde o começo e nunca me abandonou mesmo eu demorando e colocando capítulos pequenos kkkkk.**_

_**A minha xará tbm Sabrinaaaa agradeço.**_

_**A Priis Azize Cullen que sempre me ajudou com as loucuras dela kkkkk **_

_**A LUu Pattinson essa fofinha supeeeer legal**_

GENTE MUITOOOO OBRIGADA DE VERDADE

AMO VCS MESMO SEM CONHECER, ESPERO QUE VCS NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM DE MIM QUANDO EU FIZER OUTRA FIC VCS VAO TER QUE ESTAR LÁ KKKKKK

SE NÃO TIVER EU VOU AI E PUXO O PÉ DE VCS A NOITE KKK

Bjooss e tudo de bom pra vcs minhas amadas leitoras espero que tenham gostado do final.

Abraços dessa louca autora kkk


	24. AVISOO!

Aviso básico aqui gente hehe

Calma eu não vou postar outro cáp de PL é que eu estou escrevendo outra fic, se chama Amores e Tragédias queria muito que vcs lessem. Vou deixar o summary dela aqui ai se vcs gostarem vcs vão lá ler hehe.

_Só precisou de alguns dias para eu me apaixonar loucamente pelo belo vizinho do apartamento de cima. Charmoso misterioso, tudo o que uma garota de 17 anos sonha. Só que ele tinha segredos que me afetavam, descobri que meu perfeito principe na verdade era um matador de aluguel e queria matar o pai da minha melhor amiga. Porque aonde á amor também á tragédias._

Espero q vcs gostem de verdade!

Bjoos


End file.
